Kill him
by Crikeynettle
Summary: When Daisuke is killed by the hand of Satoshi, Dark turns things upside down. Driven with anger, grief and sorrow, he will do any thing to bring him back, but then Krad and a few new characters interfere. please R&R!
1. Killed

_Kill him, kill him now._

Satoshi grimaced, trying to shut Krad's words out of his head. But it was a losing battle.

_Do not defy me, your worth nothing without me, you're a pathetic mortal and the only thing good about you is me. So do as I say. Now. _

He cursed under his breath, this was happening more often now, even when he was asleep, he could not shut Krad's taunts out. Satoshi looked at Daisuke, and the threats worsened.

_He's right there, do as I say now, otherwise there will be hell to pay. Kill that monster._

Why couldn't he be like Daisuke? He didn't seem bothered by having Dark listen to his thoughts and interfere with his life. Satoshi gripped his school desk, leaving sweaty hand prints on the wood.

"Look at him…" He heard some one whisper.

"I know, he's all sweaty and horrible, no wonder he takes so much time off school!" Some one replied.

"Now come on, he's probably not well, just be quiet and leave him-"

"Riku! Your to nice to every one!"

"Well I think you're all jealous that he turned you down!"

"Not you too, Risa!"

Satoshi listened, the insults hurt, he tried to block them out too, but no use.

_It's not only me who despises you_, Krad's voice came again, sharper this time, _every one hates you. _

The school bell rang, the class filed out, talking mindlessly about they're normal lives. Satoshi sighed, why could he be like that?

"Hi Satoshi!" Daisuke said friendly. Satoshi ignored him. Funny how he could block out friends, but not the hatred around him.

"Satoshi?"

He looked up, pretending to just notice the grinning face of Niwa. "Oh. Hello." He said blankly.

_SATOSHI! Kill him! He's right in front of you! KILL DARK!_

"You okay? You look kind of-" Daisuke started, but was cut off by Satoshi's hand around his neck.

- Hi I do hope you like it, sorry its really short…this is my first FanFiction, so pleeease read and review, be as harsh as you like.


	2. Darkness

"Satoshi…" Daisuke gasped, tears squeezing through his eyes. As he squinted, Satoshi's eyes glowed green.

_Daisuke! Daisuke, let me handle this, it's Krad. _Dark yelled inside Daisuke's mind.

"But…you'll kill…him…" He answered.

Suddenly, Daisuke let go, he felt relaxed, so much so that he didn't care about his neck snapping, his body falling to the floor, heck, he didn't even feel the pain.

Then he remembered Satoshi, Dark, Riku, Risa and his whole life. But some thing was wrong, he couldn't go back.

"Stay calm, this is just…just…think of Riku – that's it. Dark will come." Daisuke tried to relieve himself, but theories rushed through his head, scaring him. He screamed out, but he couldn't hear his voice, he reached out, but all he could see was black. The darkness ensnared him, pulling at him, wriggling inside him, images flashed inside his mind, himself – lying on the floor, then Satoshi falling down too – then Dark, looking up. Dark was about to cry. That couldn't be right. Dark had never cried. Then he started to cry too, letting tears race down his face, but it made no difference, the tears just fell into the black, he thought of the possibilities – Death? That was the first one that came to mind, but then he'd been in places like this before, Dark had rescued him from that painting, hadn't he? Riku had been there too. Riku…He cleared his mind of all other thoughts, except her smiling face. "Dark! Dark! Come out!" But nothing happened, Dark wasn't with him.

He let his mind go blank, letting the terrible darkness engulf him completely. Then…Then he just wasn't there any more – all that was left was Darkness, no trace that Daisuke had ever been there.

"Daisuke?" Dark called out, his voice echoing slightly in the class room. Satoshi's limp body lay on the floor, Dark looked behind him, there was Daisuke, lying motionless, just like Satoshi. Dark kicked his tamer's arm, but there was still no response. "Daisuke. Get up."

Satoshi stirred, but Dark ignored him.

What had happened? He remembered Krad – taking Daisuke by surprise, then…- Wait, how could Daisuke and him be in two places at the same time?

"Wiz!" Dark said angrily, bending down to place his hand on the transforming rabbit's head, in order to change him back.

But then Wiz jumped out of Daisuke's school bag. "Wiz?"

"Kyu?" Then little familiar mumbled, then bounded over to him.

He turned back over to Daisuke's body, realization dawning.

He shook his arm, "Daisuke."

Dark stood up, turning round to Satoshi, but he wasn't there. "Little worm." Dark cursed,

Daisuke was still in the same position, so it really had happened.

"Let's go, Wiz," Dark said in an unusually sad voice, bending over to pick the little animal up, he heard voices. He suddenly felt heavy, unable to move.

Riku and her sister, Risa entered the class room.

"Dai!" Riku screamed, running over to him. Risa stood in the doorway, looking at Daisuke, then Dark.

"He's not breathing!" Riku screamed, tears streaming down her face, "Risa! Get the nurse!"

Risa didn't move, "Dark?" She whispered. Riku turned round to see him.

"You!" Riku yelled, "You monster! You did this!"

Risa ran out of the room, still silent. Riku threw herself at Dark, punching him, Dark took it, welcoming the pain.

"You lousy pervert! I hate you! You took away Daisuke!" She spat at him.


	3. Realization

Feeling surged through Dark's body, pain greeting him. He stumbled back, the nurse ran into the room, followed by half the school. People screamed, teachers ran to the phones._  
What luck! _The teachers thought, _The school would be on TV! Who cared about some kid who died, they could see the headlines now, 'Dark captured!'_

Dark was disgusted by the shallow staff here, but he had to get away. The police would be here soon. Riku was struggling against the tide of students flooding towards Dark, "Let me go!" She screamed, flailing, doing all she could to get free.

Then the people noticed Daisuke.

"Oh my god! He's dead!"

"Did Dark do it!"

"I know that guy! I think his names Niwa!"

The classroom was pandemonium, Dark heard helicopters outside, he saw Daisuke being trampled by the feet of people being pushed back, Riku in tears.

He smiled. Tears welling up inside his eyes, but he pushed them back.

"How can you smile!" She yelled at him, her voice drowning out all others.

Dark had never felt this horrible feeling before, his heart ached, his head spun, his limbs no longer seemed to function. Daisuke was dead.

He ran over to his dead tamer, tripping, falling next to him. He got up shakily, then gunfire sounded. Every one seemed to scream in unison, then rush for the door.

Dark grabbed Daisuke, and dived out the window.

"Wiz!" He yelled in a hollow voice, then his massive black wings sprouted. He soared over the treetops, still dazed. This couldn't be happening...Daisuke...dead?

Dark looked down, flying mindlessly, not knowing where to go. A bullet shot up, narrowly missing Daisuke. Dark swirved to the left, searching for some where to go. Not home - Emiko would never forgive him - Then where? No where was safe. Trying to avoid the terrible thought of Dai's death. When ever it crossed his throbing mind, it seemed to wipe all other thoughts, leaving him with nothing except the terrible feeling of emptyness inside of him.

He hated Satoshi for doing it, he hated Krad for it, too - he hated Risa and Riku - for believing that he would murder his tamer, along with the rest of the world. He hated Daisuke, for not letting Dark save him. But he despiesed himself. He had to be the one to blame, letting him die like that.

He bit his lip, tasting blood. The pain was the only thing that seemed to block it out. Small droplets of the red liquid fell into Daisuke, who was still in Dark's arms. Dark held him closer.

Another gunfire sounded, and more pain surged through Dark's leg. He welcomed the agony, but not the fact that it sent him off course, untidily missing a tree, desperatly looking around for a place to rest. An open window seemed to becan to him. He didn't like it, but the police would never run out of amunition.

He entered the room through the window and placed Daisuke down carefully, bracing himself for a fight, "Come out." He said solemnly.

* * *

- Hi again, tell me if its getting to bad, okay? - and thank you for the reviews and sorry for the spelling mistakes here 

Updating very soon, please keep reading:) :) :)


	4. Hotaka

Rustling sounded from the door on the opposite side of the room.

"Wow, Dark," A male voice said, "I thought _I'd_ be the first one to be set free, but I guess you beat me to it."

"Krad?" Dark questioned.

"Oh no, silly!" It laughed, "That meanie, Krad is being forced down by that poor kid. I think his names Satoshi – Do you know him?" He mocked.

Dark nodded, unable to speak.

"Good, good. Now – First things first: Thank you."

"What have I ever done for you?" Dark squinted, trying to catch a glimpse of who was speaking.

"Not much. Until now. I wanna be set free to, Dark. But I wasn't sure if it would effect me, too. Killing my tamer might damage me, too, and I wouldn't want that now, would I? But you showed me that you could live, even with your tamer dead, your still standing here, aren't you?…" It laughed again.

"Who are you?" Dark said, louder this time, getting his confidence back.

"Me?" He asked.

"Yeah, you."

"I'm just some one who wants to be helped. Would you help me, Phantom Thief Dark?" He said in a child like manner.

"Why?"

"Just do it." The hidden voice said, sounding impatient, "Then no one will get hurt. Being hurt really stinks, and none of us wants to stink, do they?"

"Show me who you are first, then I might consider it," Dark said, trying not to sound to worried.

"You really did like Dai, didn't you?" The voice said in a high tone.

"What!" Dark said, too quickly.

"Aha!" It laughed again, "I've touched a nerve, haven't I! I know that you wouldn't be standing there, over Dai, if you really didn't care, you'd have left him back at school, and then we'd probably be fighting now. I hate fighting, so I'm glad your feeling bad."

"I'm glad some ones happy." Dark said coldly.

The person sounded offended, "Now, now Dark, no need to be mean! I said I hated fighting, but I never said I wasn't good at it."

Dark stepped forward, tired of this pointless conversation, and he heard some one take a step back. The shadow laughed again.

"You're so funny, Dark!"

"What? – Never mind, just show yourself!" He replied.

"No." It said stubbornly.

"Look," Dark said, taking another step forward, hardly noticeable, "If it makes you feel any better, I don't want to fight to."

"I'm not a kid, you know!" It yelled, "I know when I'm being played!"

"Funny, you sound like one."

"Oh yeah!" The person paused, thinking of an insult, then stopped, "Well…I wanna be friends. So there. Now please help me." It sounded more like an order.

Dark ignored him, and ran forward, lashing out. He felt some thing very much like wind pass in the opposite direction. Back to Daisuke.

"Stop!" Dark yelled, whipping round, and seeing Daisuke laying on the floor, and a figure, slightly shorter than himself, bending down next to him. The golden sunlight shone through the open window, so the figure was a silhouette, no features visible.

"No fair!" It whined, "You're being mean again!"

"Get away from Daisuke." Dark managed to say in a threatening voice.

"Just help me!" It shouted, "I wanna be set free! Its so unfair that you get to be free when I'm stuck with a meanie!" It said in a childish tone.

"You're just like a little baby, having a tantrum," Dark commented, hoping on luring the person away from Daisuke.

"Shut up!" He screamed, "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!"

Dark took a step forward, slightly surprised at the reaction. This guy really was like a little kid.

"Just help me!"

"Look," Dark said more calmly than he felt, "Just step away from Daisuke, and I'll help you."

"You liar!"

"No," He said softly, in an attempt of calming him down, "I promise…"

"You do? You mean it?"

"Yup."

The person stepped away from the fallen Daisuke, away from the sunlight, Dark could see him.

He had Dark green hair that was cut short, so it fell across his face. He was slimmer than most, his cloths were black and purple, patched together to that they resembled a tight fitting t shirt and baggy trousers. He had his arms folded across his chest, and wore a pout on his face.

"Now, my turn. Kill my tamer."

"What!"

"You promised!" He yelled in rage, like a kid.

"Sorry, I just…" Dark fumbled for an answer, "I'm not going to kill your Tamer."

"You're so mean! Krad's not gunna help, your not gunna help and every one else isn't helping either! I need an angel to do it!"

Dark fell silent.

"Just…Just go away. Go away if your not going to help!" He yelled.

Dark nodded, and walked towards Daisuke.

"NO! You're not taking him! I'm breaking my end of the deal too!"

Dark made a grab for Daisuke, but suddenly the kid was there, punching him out of the way. Dark rubbed his check, that was red with blood.

All other things seemed to flood out of Dark's mind. He had to get Daisuke.

"No one is mean to Hotaka!" The guy screamed.

Hotaka? That was his name? Is sounded familiar.

Dark ran at him again, dodging the punch, swerving to the side, making a grab at Daisuke. But then Hotaka was in front of him again, Dark hadn't even seen him move. He took a blow to the stomach this time. It hurt, but the pain seemed to vanish as soon as he thought of Daisuke.

The fight went on, each time Dark was even close to Daisuke, Hotaka was there, punching Dark back. A grim expression on each of their faces.

Dark was bleeding all over now, it had been an hour now, but he was no closer to getting his tamer back.

"You can't beat me." Hotaka grinned.


	5. Fighting Akimi

Dark wiped away the blood on his lip, then ran at Hotaka again, it seemed like it would never end, his opponent didn't even seem to tire.

Hotaka laughed, "This is fun, thank you Dark!" He said evilly.

"Using all that magic can't be good for your tamer," Dark spat.

"I don't care about that meanie!" He yelled, teleporting right in front of Dark, and delivering a particularly hard blow to his stomach.

"What I mean is, it can't be good for you, either."

"What do you know about death!" He yelled.

"More than you!" Dark yelled, running low, then jumping over Hotaka. But he just punched him back down.

"You don't give up, do you?"

"Neither do you!" Dark got up, and threw a punch at him, but Hotaka took it to his shoulder, and laughed, as if it ticked.

"But I'm winning!" He giggled, "Why would _I_ give up?"

Dark didn't reply, he just dodged the attack. "You're getting better!" Hotaka commented, "But you can't just defeat me with brutal strength, not that you have any strength, that is," He laughed again, "You need to use magic."

"I'm doing just fine!" Dark lied.

"No you're not!" He laughed, kicking Dark in the face. Hotaka's dark green eyes glinted with menace.

"Wanna call it a day?" Hotaka asked with an incredible imitation of sweetness.

"What?" Dark paused.

"I'm getting a bit sleepy, and I'm sure you need to rest, too." He yawned, "Why don't you just help me?"

"Why don't you just go to sleep like a good little kid and I'll take Daisuke and get out of your hair?" Dark spat unkindly.

"Why don't you be nice for once?"

"Your interpretation of 'nice' is extremely different form mine." Dark snarled, he looked at Daisuke. He was splattered in Dark's blood. Still not breathing. Still the same.

He glanced back up at Hotaka. "Come on, Dark. One little death and a very big thank you from me." He pushed his dark green hair out of his face and pulled out a white feather.

Dark's eyes widened. He needed magic now – Hotaka was going to try and seal him. Dark hadn't used magic yet because, without Daisuke here, the magic was going to feed off of him, and he needed all the stamina he could get to defeat this foe.

He pulled out a black feather, and held it out in front of him, protecting him.

"Finally!" Hotaka grinned, "I was getting bored and being bored is no fun at all in fact, you should -" He broke off in mid sentence. Chocking slightly, he stomped his foot on the floor, "No fair! Not now!" He yelled, the words hidden by his coughing fit.

Dark took a step forward, knowing what would happen.

Still holding his feather out in front of him, not knowing quite what would emerge.

Hotaka fell to the floor, next to Daisuke, Dark ran forward, picking Daisuke up. He sighed with relief, he finally had him.

When he looked back at where Hotaka had been, Hotaka wasn't there. A frightened girl looked up, the same age as Dark himself. She had short messy brown hair, which was layered at the front. She had a pale face, with dark, beautiful eyes that were nothing like Hotaka's. Hers were a light shade of chocolate, his were green.

She was slim too, but unlike Hotaka, she looked like she'd been deprived of food, and had no energy left.

"You're a girl?" Dark said, slightly surprised.

She nodded, "Yes, Phantom Thief Dark," She said in a shaky voice.

"Don't be scared," Dark smiled, trying to sound as comforting as possible, but it came out as a hollow order – what was happening?

"Sorry, Phantom Thief Dark," She took up a slightly stronger voice.

"No need to be sorry," He looked out the window, and saw police cars down below the 7 story building. Wait – why hadn't the police come up to find him?

"They probably have us surrounded." Dark thought out loud, the girl stayed silent. He looked at her, "What's your name?"

"Akimi."

"I'm Dark, this is…" He chocked slightly, thinking of Daisuke, remembering the dilemma he was in, "This is," Dark started again, "This is Daisuke."

"I know." She said in a small voice, "I must apologize for my guardian angel's actions, Phantom Thief Dark."

"Your Guardian Angel?" Dark asked.

"Yes," Akimi said quietly, "That is what I think he is. He never explained it to me."

Dark sighed, the poor girl.

"He is not well, so don't punish him, or think any less of him, Phantom Thief Dark."

"He's ill?"

"I think so, how else do you explain his horrible actions?" The girl said innocently.

"I can think of a few ways…" Dark said grimly.

Akimi peered out of the window, "I think we better get going."

"Yeah," Dark smiled.

* * *

- I hope you still like it please keep reviewing :) :) :) 


	6. Police

Dark suddenly realized how hurt he was, he was drenched in his own blood, his black cloths hardly recognisable.

"Phantom Thief Dark?" Akimi asked sweetly.

"Yeah?" He turned round, still holding Daisuke in his arms.

"May I come with you?"

"Oh," He thought about it, what if she changed into Hotaka, while he was in this condition, there was no way he'd survive another fight, "What the hell, sure."

She beamed, "Thank you Dark,"

"S'okay," He smiled back, but then wiped it off, as he battled with the pain, "We're gunna have to take the stairs – and deal with the police on the ground, Wiz can't hold us all."

"Kyu?" The little rabbit said, hopping down from the ceiling, he'd run away from the fight.

Dark laughed kindly, "You little scardy cat. Come on."

They walked down the many flights of stairs, Akimi never taking her eyes off Dark, Dark never taking his eyes off Daisuke. Daisuke's eyes remained shut.

_

* * *

Dammit! Akimi! Please let me out, don't be a meanie now!_

Akimi carried on walking, ignoring the voice in her head.

_You always ignore me! Why do you ignore me? _Hotaka's childish voice sounded.

**_Please be quiet. _**Akimi asked politely.

_You know, I never thought of myself as a guardian Angel, but it's very flattering that you think so. _

_**Not any more. Phantom Thief Dark told me other wise. **_

_Well, don't trust him, he's just a meanie! _

**_Don't you call him that! _**Akimi's brow creased.

_He'll never return your affection, he's in love with some one else. He hates you, look how he doesn't look you in the eye. Well. I wouldn't blame him. Who wants to be with a meanie like you? _

**_You're making that up, _**She tried to comfort herself, **_you just want to hurt him, but I won't let that happen. You're never coming out again. _**

_Don't say that! _

**_You wanted him to kill me, but he wouldn't. He cares about me! _**Tears welled up inside her eyes, but she blinked them back.

_He didn't even know who you were. _The demon like angel said coldly.

* * *

Dark, Daisuke and Akimi came to the end of the stairs, and were faced with a heavy barricaded wooden door. So that's why the police hadn't been able to get through. 

"You stay here with Daisuke, take care of him until I come back – don't leave this building, don't let Hotaka out, and don't get caught." He tried to smile.

Akimi nodded, "Um, Phantom Thief Dark?"

"Yeah?"

"Please be careful…and, um, come back, okay?" She mumbled.

"Don't worry, I will." He said seriously, laying Daisuke down carefully. Just before Daisuke touched the ground, the door burst open, and a police officer kicked Dark over, tripping, Daisuke fell to the floor with a bang. Dark looked at the cut on Daisuke's head that was bleeding slightly.

"How dare you?" Dark yelled, his hand forming a fist, and punching right through the police officer. Blood spurted every where, Dark recoiled his hand, horrified at what he'd just done. The gaping hole through the officer's chest that Dark had made glinted in the moonlight. The dead man fell to the floor. Akimi looked terrified.

A spot light shone in through the broken door, blinding Dark.

"Phantom Thief Dark, surrender now." A megaphone sounded, "You are under arrest for murdering two people, and theft."

"Dark," Akimi whispered, still in shock, staring at all the blood, Dark looked round at her. She was pointing at all the guns pointing at them.

"Don't worry." He replied in a low whisper, then in a loud, carrying voice, "I surrender!"

He walked out into the mist of all the police officers.

Then felt pain on the back of his head. A drunken man had hit him over the head with a bottle of beer.

Glass splinters fell every where, and blackness darkened his vision.

He fell to the floor.

* * *

- Hi again, sorry for the violence and all...i hope your still enjoying it - Please review! Updating soon 


	7. prison

"D-Dark?" Akimi stuttered, "Phantom Thief Dark?"

"We repeat: We have you surrounded."

She ran over to him, leaving Daisuke's body lying motionless and alone.

"Do not move, or we will be forced to shoot."

"Dark?" Akimi mumbled, her hand on his arm, shaking it slightly, "Dark, wake up!" Tears rolled down her face, "Dark!"

_He's dead, you'll never be free of me. _Hotaka laughed.

"No…No, no, NO!" She yelled, "Not again! Wake up, WAKE UP!" She punched Dark, softly, but hard enough to leave a bruise. She hit him again.

Deep inside her, Hotaka grinned, He knew Dark wasn't dead – a bump on the head couldn't kill a monster. No, he was just weak from all the wounds that he'd inflicted on him, Hotaka hated fighting, it tired him out too much, why'd he have to change at that moment?

"Looks like some crazed fan." The police man whispered to his college. Akimi punched him harder this time, "Wake up! Wake up!" The words muffled by her sobs.

"Come on," A woman said kindly, taking Akimi's arm, "No use hurting him now, is there?"

Light beat down on Dark's eyelids, it hurt, he opened his eyes and groaned.

He was in a musty, small cell room. "Ah, you're awake!" A delighted voice laughed. Dark looked around.

"Who are you?" He mumbled.

"Me? That's not important – Whats important is _you_." Dark groaned again – This guy sounded like some crazed therapist.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Now, if you have that attitude, then you'll never get through this. But if we work _together_ then we'll all pull through!"

He felt sad. Why did he feel that way? Why was he covered in blood? Then all the memories came back. His heart ached, his head spun.

"Daisuke, where'd you put Daisuke?" Dark said urgently, opening his eyes wide now – now longer sleepy. He searched for the guy that was speaking, but there was no one, just a bright light that shone from the ceiling and a little black speaker.

"This Daisuke's not important, what's important is _yo_-" Dark cut the annoying voice off.

"Daisuke, red hair, short, green eyes, where is he? what'd you do to him!"

"Don't shout, just calm down and we'll talk things out."

"Is that an order!"

"No, I just…" The person on the other end of the speaker mumbled, he obviously hadn't been trained for that question.

"Look, just tell me where he is, okay?"

There was heavy breathing from the speaker, "Um, That's not why we're here, Dark. You've done a lot of bad things in your time…We're here to make it all better."

"You're really starting to bug me." Dark fumed. He noticed his wounds were bandaged, but there were little cuts all along his arm that hadn't been there before. "What have you done to me!"

"Yes…Well we carried out a few tests…"

"You injected me!" He roared, out raged.

"Yes. But it was necessary for the experiment…"

"Is that all I am! An experiment!"

"No, no that's not it at all…"

"Then what!" Dark yelled at the speaker.

"This is what we hoped _wouldn't_ happen."

"Well what did you find?" Dark said, slumping back down in his straight backed chair.

"Um, that's not, I mean that's confidential, but lets talk about you, not what scientist do for a living. Tell me about yourself."

"I want to get out of here with as little pain as possible and I want you to tell me where Daisuke is now," Dark said coldly.

"This Daisuke, is he important? You're mentioning him a lot…?"

"Yeah, now tell me where he is!"

"Was Daisuke that girl that we found next to you?" The voice said calmly.

"No, he's…" Dark broke off, "He's not…-" He couldn't bring himself to say it.

"He's not what?" The therapist asked, obliviously forgetting his job, to intrigued to go by the rule book.

"Just what have you done with the kid lying on the floor in the building?" Dark said shakily.

"Oh…You mean to tell me that you murdered him?"

"I DIDN'T KILL HIM!" Dark yelled, upturning the table, and kicking the small speaker.

The tiny speaker crackled, then died. Dark looked around for a door, but there was none. He looked up on the ceiling, for a trap door, or something, but he found nothing. He looked at the floor, still nothing. How the hell had they got him in here?

He looked now for his own path of escape. He decided to take the floor. He prised up the white tiles, his finger tips bleeding, his nails flaking off, but some how, he didn't feel the pain.

Soon, he'd succeeding in making a small hole, just big enough for him to fit through. He looked down – pitch black. No telling what was down there.

* * *

hello, hope you still like it please review :) 


	8. Satoshi

Well hello pleeease keep reading – I've thought of a plot twist

- oh yeah, sorry if Dark is really out of character forgive me!

* * *

Satoshi looked around desperately, wondering which way was which. The white corridors all looked the same. He ignored his instinct to run – he had to find Dark. All he knew was that Dark was in the interigation department - being in the police force payed of. 

_Finishing the job off, are we? I must say, I had my doubts about you, Satoshi, but you could be-_

"I'm not here to kill any one, I just want to find Dark!" Satoshi interrupted.

_What are you going to do once you've found him? _Krad's voice came back, colder this time.

He didn't reply. What was he going to do? Would Dark attack him? What good would he do any way, even if he did find Dark in this maze?

_Pathetic, _Krad laughed, he seemed to be enjoying this.

The lights flickered off and on.

When they came back on, they almost blinded him, the bright light reflecting off the white tiles that where every where, making it impossible to see. He blinked, his eyes watering, and carried on.

The lights went off.

Satoshi was immediately surrounded by blackness, he backed into the wall, slipping on the tiles, he scurried to the sides, willing the lights to flash back on.

_Scared of the Dark are we? You know, _Krad chuckled, _this is just like one of those horror movies. Every thing goes dark, and then a monster comes out and devours the innocent kid. _

Satoshi knew Krad was trying to make him scared, but that wouldn't work – he wasn't a child. But all the same, horrible images flashed across his mind – a black figure creeping up behind him, tearing out his guts, then laughing. He pulled himself together, this was childish, he was too old for this.

Then a small scraping noise came from the ceiling. It got louder. Satoshi moaned, forgetting his rationality, he didn't like this, any thing could come out of the darkness. There were footsteps above him, then a small ray of light shone down from the ceiling, there was a sigh of relief, then some thing dropped down on top of Satoshi, he screamed, lashing out, the black object jumped to it's feet, obviously surprised.  
"Whose there!" It shouted, Satoshi knew that voice, where'd had he heard it before?

"What are you!" Satoshi screamed, "Turn on the lights!"

"What! – I can't. Who are you!"

Realization dawned on him, "D-Dark?"

"Yeah!" Dark said defensively.

"It's Satoshi…" He said, not as frightened any more.

"Krad?"

"No," Satoshi said in a small voice.

Dark squinted, trying to see the murderer – murderer? Then he remembered – Daisuke, the meeting with Satoshi had disorientated his memories, his heart pulsed.

"Daisuke – where did you put him!" He roared, advancing towards the quivering Satoshi.

"I don't know!" He whimpered, His frame shaking with emotion. Dark paused, this kid was falling apart.

"Why are you here?" Dark said, covering up his anger, trying to sound softer.

"Wanted…to find…you," Satoshi said, his voice wavering and unstable.

"Why!" Dark shouted, unable to control his temper, "To finish me off?"

"No…" Satoshi whimpered, "I just wanted to help!"

"Help?" Dark stepped back, "Why?"

Satoshi looked away, tears building up behind his glasses, but in the blackness Dark didn't notice.

"I don't want you around, okay!" Dark said firmly, he'd meant that he didn't want Krad around, but Satoshi took it the wrong way.

"Fine."

Dark looked at him carefully, wondering what his reaction would be like, he braced himself for a fight.

Satoshi stood up, regaining his poise, he nodded curtly and started to walk away.

_No! Kill him! Dark is standing there! Don't walk away! _Krad ordered.

Satoshi merely shook his head slightly, he looked back, unable to see the angel in the darkness.

"Did you mean to kill him?" Dark said abruptly. His voice cold, but calm.

Satoshi turned round, "Do you think I'd want to kill my only friend?"

"You tell me."

"The answer is no." He looked down, staring into the darkness, "Krad took over, I didn't want to."

_Don't blame this on me! _Krad shouted seriously.

Dark paused, wondering why he was feeling pity for this murderous creature.

"I hate this," Satoshi said without warning, "I hate not knowing myself, not knowing whose going to die next."

Dark ignored his whining, thinking only of Daisuke, "Do you know where Daisuke might be?" Dark said hopefully, forgetting the current situation.

Satoshi nodded, "I do."

"Where?" Dark shouted again, outraged that the brat hadn't told him earlier.

"The graveyard."

"What?" Dark said, "He's…buried?" His voice mournful and sad.

"What do you plan to do with him once you've got him?" Satoshi asked, bringing up the painful topic again. What was he going to do with his body once he'd found him? Bury him again? That seemed pointless.

"I don't know."

"Just wondering," Satoshi said calmly.

They set off, stumbling in the darkness, each of their minds filling with painful thoughts of Daisuke.

* * *

Um, does any one know how many chapters should I do for this? - sorry, i'm completly clueless... - hope your still enjoying please review:) :) :)  



	9. escape

Thank you for all the great reviews! hugs every one

* * *

Akimi looked out into the night, her hair blowing in the wind, the stepped back into the building, over the broken door, and sat down on the steps leading up to where Hotaka and Dark had fought. 

_He's never coming, all alone, poor little Akimi – no body likes you, every body hates you-_

"Dark's coming for me, he said to wait here. He'll come."

Hotaka laughed his high pitched giggle, _you're so silly, Dark loves someone else, Dark's in jail now, he's been very bad. You shouldn't like some one like that any way. Be a good girly now and let me out – I'll find him for you. _

"There's no need for that, Dark will come, you'll see."

_Let me out now! You're such a meanie! Why do you have to be so mean! _

"Please don't have another tantrum, I can't think." She said bluntly.

_I'm not having a tantrum! I just want to be free! LET ME OUT! _

She clutched her head, her temples were pulsing painfully, "please stop screaming…"

_NO! Let me out NOW! Why are you such a mean meanie, you're the meanest of the meanies! _

"_Please_ stop yelling…" She said soullessly.

_Dark will never ever like you, he hates you, he's not coming, he won't come, not in a million years! _

"He will…" She said, trying to convince herself more than Hotaka, "He'll come."

* * *

Risa battled with herself, wanting to believe that Dark was innocent, but her mind telling her otherwise. Riku had been in tears ever since that day in the class room, poor thing, she pulled out the tarot cards again, she'd lost interest in them, but she still laid them out, asking them the same old question: Was Dark a murderer? 

The press had gone down now, three days after the death of Niwa, the media just printed out any old garbage whenever someone spotted Dark.

The cards showed a different answer this time, one that she wasn't so pleased to see.

Yes.

She tried them again, same answer, then she threw the deck of cards out of the window, she didn't need cheap, made up answers. She just wanted the truth.

Riku walked into the room shakily, weak from not eating – Risa hadn't eaten much either, they both just stopped caring.

"Risa?" Riku asked in a croaky voice, worn out from crying.

"Hi Riku," She said soullessly, turning round to face her sister, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," She said in the same empty tone, "You?"

Risa nodded, looked out of the window again, willing Dark to fly though it, to say sorry in his cool tone, smile his dazzling smile, and explain that it was all a huge misunderstanding.

But no rustle of wings came. No Dark.

* * *

Dark walked through the corridors, still trying to adjust to the darkness. He and Satoshi were both blind in here, any thing could come up to them, he hated not knowing what was around him. then there was the fact that neither of them knew which way was which, Dark had been unconscious when he'd been brought in here, and Satoshi had been so disorientated, that is was a miracle that they'd bumped into each other. 

A torch light shone in the distance, Satoshi stood there, waiting for the person to come forward, but Dark slid against the wall.

"He's here," The man said gruffly into his walkie talkie. There came static from the communicator in his hand, the man looked up when it had finished.

"Phantom Thief Dark!" He called out shakily.

"What's it to you!" Dark said defensively.

"He's here, it's him," The man whispered into his hand. The buzz of static came again.

The guy nodded, then advanced towards the two. Drops of sweat fell to the floor, the ray of light that shone from his torch shook. A clinking sound came from the silver handcuffs he was holding.

Dark realized what was going to happen at the last minute – he'd almost forgotten about Satoshi. The man was looking at the outline of the boy standing in front of him, a gun in his shaking hand.

Dark shot out of the shadows and grabbed the gun, holding the weapon up against the police officers head.

"P-Please don't kill me!" He begged, falling to his knees.

The lights flickered on. Finally.

Satoshi stood there, his training and education had completely abandoned him. His mind was flooding back to him now, but if Dark hadn't been there…

_You're so pitiful, your worst enemy saving you from a mere police officer. _Krad's words dug into Satoshi's heart, hurting him, he was completely useless against any one who posed a threat. He tried to push these depressing thoughts out of his head, but they kept coming back.

"I'm not gunna shoot you, I just want answers." Dark said angrily.

The buzzing came from the intercom, Dark stamped on it, rendering it useless.

Satoshi walked up to them, a seriously calm expression on his pale face.

Dark flicked back his dark purple hair, digging his fist into the mans neck.

"What – What do you want to know!" The officer said, gasping for air.

"1. How to get out of this maze, 2. What the hell did you inject into me?" Dark said calmly.

"I-I'll take you outa here!" He said, fearing death, "And…I…I don't know what they put into you – I'm guessing they just took a bit of your blood or something…"

Dark nodded, still wary of this godforsaken place. "Get us out of here."

* * *

Riku flopped down into the bed, suddenly desperately tired. 

"Riku?" Risa said, turning round.

She made no reply, she merely shut her eyes. Risa walked over to her, and suddenly noticed how thin her grieving sister was, all her bones protruded, her ribs stuck out worryingly, her cheeks were tear stained, her eyes carried small bags under them, her hair was messy and uncared for. Riku hadn't cared much about her looks, but she'd been quite pretty before.

"Riku?"

She groaned in response.

"Riku, when was the last time you ate something?"

* * *

Hi, hope you still like it, review review review :) 


	10. Graveyards

Dark and Satoshi came out into the face of the cold night. All the security guards they passed ignored them as they walked out, was it because Dark had a gun, or was it something else? He didn't worry about this to much, he was to preoccupied on getting out to wonder why they weren't pushing him back in.

The man that had led them out into the open scurried away, back into the white tunnels of the police building. They vanished into the night.

* * *

Riku ignored her sister, Risa wouldn't like the answer any way. 

"I'm going out," Riku said sharply, standing up, and going to the door.

"Where?"   
"Where do you think?" Riku grabbed her coat. It wasn't a secret that she visited Daisuke's grave every day.

"Careful, okay?" Risa said warily, "It's night time and stuff…"

"So?" Riku asked unkindly, wanting to leave.

"Just be careful," Risa repeated, "Wait – Do you want me to come with you?"

"No." Riku turned her back on her, "I'll be fine, and don't worry so much."

She nodded, following Riku to the front door, "See you!" She called, her sister made no reply, she didn't even turn her head, she just faded away into the darkness…

She knew her way to the century, she'd walked here so many times before, she closed her eyes, letting her feet guide her. Almost at once she was standing in front of Daisuke's grave.

* * *

Bare trees loomed out of the night, branches tearing skin and ripping cloths. 

"We're here," Satoshi said unnecessarily. Little grey gravestones peeked out of the earth, marking the dead.

Dark nodded, wondering which one was Daisuke's. He still had no idea what he was going to do with the body of his tamer once he found him. If he found him.

"It's this one," Satoshi said, as though he could tell what Dark was thinking, he walked over to Daisuke's gravestone to find some one already there.

The girl looked up, tears ran down her cheeks, her eyes bloodshot and mournful. Dark walked over slowly, "Riku?"

She focused on Dark, squinting slightly, "Dark!" She sniffed angrily.

Satoshi took a small step back, not wanting to be part of this.

"What are _you_ doing here!" Riku said, to weak to shout.

"Here to see Daisuke," Dark said conversationally, smiling, though his heart was paining him.

"Why are you really here?"

He sighed, lying wouldn't get him any where, "I came to get Daisuke," He said honestly, Satoshi looked from the two, surprised that Dark had told the truth.

"To get Daisuke?" She repeated, "You can't."

"Why? Are you going to stop me?" He said sarcastically, covering up the fact that there were tears in his dark purple eyes.

"Are you…Crying?" Riku asked, taken aback. A stunned silence followed.

"What's it to you?" Dark looked down at Daisuke's gravestone.

"A lot."

"Oh yeah?" Dark took a step towards the grave, Riku took a defensive step in front of him.

The wind rustled the scattered trees around them, Satoshi looked up, the moon was full and round, completely white against the black sky, dotted with little stars. He let his mind relax, closing his eyes, despite the situation.

Krad laughed.

Suddenly, the atmosphere changed completely. Something was desperately wrong. Dark opened his mouth, but no words came out, his eyes widened, blood shot out of his open mouth, splattering Daisuke's gravestone. Satoshi gaped at the blood, as did Riku, it was a murky black colour, it separated, the polluted oil coming to the top.

"Dark!" Satoshi shouted, rushing forward, the phantom thief collapsed onto the weak frame of Satoshi, spitting out more rancid blood. Riku took a step back, her face screwed up in disgust, she turned and ran back to the safety of her house.

Dark was far from safe.

Satoshi's mind whirred, trying to find a cause for this, the memory of Dark asking what the hell they'd injected into him came up immediately. The police – they were the cause of this. He looked around in desperation, falling down, unable to bear Dark's weight any more. A pool of murky blood formed around them. Satoshi couldn't think, what was he going to do? All that filled his head was Krad's intolerable laughing.

* * *

hi, hope your enjoying this as much as i am writing it :) again, sorry for any bits you don't like and all spelling mistakes.   



	11. Ichiro

Hi there:) sorry for not updating immediately, I had some homework that was very important that I kinda left till the last minute

- Any way, back to the story :)

* * *

Riku ran, her heart beating so fast she could hardly breathe. Was that monster dying? Was it her fault? Who would she blame for the death of Daisuke? Her head filled with selfish questions, but then she thought of Risa. What would she do with out her love? The same thing that she, herself had done, or would it be more drastic? 

She arrived home, torn up inside, fumbleling with the key, pushing it into the lock, she shoved the door open, slamming it shut, she ran upstairs – Risa had heard her, she would want to know what happened. Instead of trying to think of a plausible lie, she ran to her room, locking the door. She breathed in and out heavily, wanting no more than to be alone. Riku collapsed on her bed, her mind filled with spite.

She hated Dark. He'd break Risa's delicate heart, just like he'd done for her. She wanted him dead, she wished that Risa had never fallen in love with him, she wished he'd never been born.

_I can help with that…_

"Riku!" Risa shouted through the door, "Riku, what's wrong?"

_You want Dark dead, don't you?_

"Riku! What's happened!"

_I can put an end to all your worries, I can help you kill Dark…_

"Riku! Let me in right now!"

Riku sat up, "Whose there?" She shouted out. She couldn't see any one in her room.

_Just me, no one else, no ones gunna hurt you, I'm gunna keep you safe… _

"Where are you!" Riku yelled, "Show yourself!"

"Riku! What's going on? Whose in there!" The hammering on the door intensified.

_Riku, no need to worry about me, I'm your friend, not your enemy. You want Dark dead, right? I can help you. Let me help you…_

"Dark's already dead, in the graveyard," Riku lowered her voice, not wanting Risa to hear her.

_Oh no!_ The voice chuckled, _Dark? The great, powerful Phantom Thief Dark dead? No. That was just chemicals stupid scientists put into him, it'll take more than that._

"So Dark's not dead?" Riku asked, transfixed, "Risa will be happy?"

_No. As long as Dark's around, she can never be truly happy, she'll always want him, but she'll never get him – and theres always the risk of him getting killed isn't there? But you're not stupid, you know that, right? Why not make Dark pay for the trouble he's causing Risa, why not let him know what it's like to suffer? You should know, right? He killed your Daisuke._

"Who are you?" Riku asked, her eyes wide.

_I'm Ichiro._

* * *

:) Meet my newest OC! He's called Ichiro and, um…yeah, Ichiro…That's him alright :) have you noticed that so many people in this story wanna kill Dark :) :) Aw, poor Dark…- Hey, did you know that Ichiro means first son in Japanese?

* * *

Dark spat out more blood, his body trying to flush out all the polluted blood. Satoshi sat there, no idea what so ever of what to do. Fear and anxiety washed over him, if Dark died in his arms to… 

Krad laughed, filling Satoshi's head with the ringing of the intolerable sound. The laughing blocked out all other rational thoughts.

More of the black oily blood spurted out of Dark's mouth, gushing the murky liquid, one tidal wave after another.

Satoshi looked around, hoping for some form of help – something moved in the moonlight, he squinted, the human was coming towards him. He let out a huge breath, letting himself relax, help was coming. With the relaxation came his paranoia. What if this person wanted to hurt Dark? What if it was some one who wanted to take him away? Who was it? He got up, a serious expression on his sweat drenched face, he heaved Dark up, running away from him.

The chase began.

* * *

- Yeah, sorry for the shortness, I promise I'll write longer next time! – sorry and thankies :) hope you enjoy 


	12. Agreement

- Hi again, hope your still liking this weird fanic – I've actually got a plot now! Woot!

- Oh yeah, sorry for not updating quickly, I'll try harder next time! – Promise!

* * *

The silhouette of the man rushed forwards, his shaking hand holding a gun. His clammy fingers pushed down on the trigger unstably, he held the gun up, trying to aim – no use, there was no way he was going to hit him while running. 

Dark stopped vomiting the rancid blood and looked up, he froze, gathering the information all around him. Satoshi saw he was no longer sick, he dropped him, letting out o cry of pain as the excruciating sensation swallowed his weak body. His back felt like it had broken, his legs were about to drop off, his arms were a state of unbearable agony.

"I'm not that heavy, am I?" Dark asked, slightly surprised to see Satoshi in that amount of pain from carrying him.

He shook his head, attempting a smile. It wasn't that Dark was heavy, it was that he was weak. He sighed. Then was brought back to reality with the sound of a gun shot.

_Weak Pathetic Satoshi, all worn out and about to be killed… _Krad mocked.

The two ran, Dark swerving one way, then the next in order not to get hit, but Satoshi ran flat out, logic abandoning him again.

_Just kill Dark now, then it'll all be over. Just do one simple thing, then you won't have to worry about Niwa or Dark. He's right by you, all you have to do is do what you did to that Daisuke. _

"That wasn't me, it was you," Satoshi said solemnly, out of breath.

Krad sighed, _I don't care what you think or don't think, just kill Dark!_

The man ran after them, he was faster than he looked, "Come on, kid!" He grimaced, "Why don't you do it now!" He gritted his teeth in desperation.

* * *

"Ichiro?" Riku repeated. 

_That's introductions over, now Riku, let me just do one simple thing, then you can live your life the way you want._

"But…" Riku looked around wildly, "Where are you!"

_I'm right here, no need to be scared of me, as I said, all I want to do is **help** you._

Risa's hammering on the door was deafening, "Riku! Riku! RIKU!" She yelled, "Let me in!" Riku shook her head, then walked over to the door.

_Leave her for just one minute, then we can have a private chat. Riku, you know when something's troubling you, and from the minute he kissed you, you hated Dark, right? _

Riku hovered at the door, nodding her head slightly.

_Well, I'll help you get rid of your troubles, honestly, how many times do I have to say it! – If you're worried about your sister, don't be. Dark will only hurt her, he's probably in thousands of petty relationships every day, how long is it before he leaves Risa? She'll be more hurt by Dark than his death. _

Riku shook her head again, "You're not making any sense…" She looked around.

_Fine. _The male voice sounded exasperated now, even angry, _I'll give it to you nice and simple, I want to help you rid your life of Dark. It will help you and your sister and thousands of others if Dark's not around. Just let me kill him. _

"RIKU!" Risa yelled, "Riku, I'm calling the police, or, or someone if you don't come out right this minute!" Riku unlocked the door, standing blankly in front of Risa.

"Riku, what ever happened?"

"Nothing, just needed some alone time," Riku blinked, no expression on her tear stained face.  
"Who was in the room with you?" Risa questioned.

"No one, I was just talking to myself."

"Have you been crying again?" Risa reached out a gentle arm, Riku shouldered it away.

"I'm fine."

"What happened at the graveyard?" She said kindly.

"Nothing," Riku glared, "I told you."

"But…But this is so unlike you…"

"Sorry." She said soullessly.

Riku turned back into her room, Risa stood in the doorway, tears brimming at her brown eyes, why was Riku acting so horrible? Sure, it was tragic that Daisuke had died, but that couldn't be all that was going on.

* * *

- Sorry again for the shortness, I know I said I'd make it longer, but this just seems like an okay place to leave it 

- Thank you for all the great reviews! – I'll update really soon.


	13. Satoshi's fight

"Riku, are you, um…sure that every thing's okay?" Risa said softly through the wooden door of her sister's room.

"I told you, I'm fine." She said soullessly. Riku opened the door a fragment.

"But you seem awfully upset…"

"I'm going out."

"What?" Risa said, taken aback, "Where? Why?"

"Why do you have to ask so many questions?" Riku walked unstably over to the front door, her eyes blank.

"But you just went out half an hour ago!" Risa said, taking a step in front of the door.

"I feel like going out now," Riku gritted her teeth, glaring at her sister.  
"Riku?"

"What?" She said defensively.

Risa looked down, "Have a nice time, be careful, where ever you're going."

Riku pushed past her, without taking a coat she slammed the door shut, leaving her sister all alone. She looked around at the empty house, then she grabbed her coat, and slipped out the door after Riku.

The cold dark night blew her hair back, but she pushed on, trying to catch a glimpse of Riku. Following her into the night.

"Hurry up," The gruff man shouted out, Satoshi looked round, what did he mean?

The man held the gun up, shooting it, and missing again. Satoshi was an easy target, why wasn't he dead yet? He didn't worry, it's not like he wanted to die.

Dark was grinning, he hadn't had a good chase in ages, forgetting all about his life, just running away.

_Run, fool! _Krad yelled, deafening Satoshi, _Catch up with Dark, you're getting left behind! That guys catching up with you!_

It was true, Dark was running in front of Satoshi now, _Just switch with me, I'll get you out of here, I can get us away from this man! _

Satoshi wiped the sweat from his forehead, willing his legs to work, he couldn't breathe from desperation – he was so light headed, maybe it would be better to switch? Just to let Krad get him out of this?

_Satoshi you moron! You're going to get yourself killed! Then what'll I do! _

He pushed on, Krad would just kill Dark.

_NO! You're wrong, I'll fly away! I won't touch Dark, just get you and me out of here! Let me out! _Krad moaned in desperation. Satoshi was surprised at Krad, his angel wasn't really the kind of person to moan or get worried.

Satoshi let go, unable to carry on giving out his energy. He watched Dark get closer, he was catching up with him.

_Satoshi! Let me out now! _Krad bellowed. – Wait, if Krad wasn't the one controlling his body, then who was making him run?

Dark felt Satoshi's fist hitting the back of his head. He fell to the ground, rubbing his throbbing head, "Satoshi?"

The man was standing up straight, turning his back on the two. Finally, that kid had done the job. He disappeared into the darkness, smiling slightly, dropping the gun on the floor – he wouldn't need it again.

It was just Dark and Satoshi now, the blue haired boy pummelling Dark.

Dark's arms felt heavy, he didn't want to punch out, Satoshi's eyes almost glowing in the dark. Bright blue.

* * *

(Incase you don't know, Satoshi's real eye colour is blue)

Ack! They seem to be getting shorter! sorry about that :) hmm, getting a bit strange now... and every one is out of character! ahhhh! this fanfic isn't goin well :) any way, i'll _really_ work harder and get longer chapters quicker, lol, - any way, thank you for reading again, keep reviewing pleeease!

- Thanks, bye bye for now :) :) :)


	14. Dark Cupboards and liars

sorry for not updating soon – I was buried alive in home work, and I've finally finished all of it! lol – that's my excuse. Any way, back to the story…

Ichiro walked down the dark road, grinning slyly, strands of dirty blonde hair fell down onto his face, his green eyes darted around, taking in the daunting trees swaying in the breeze, random people pushed past him, his smile didn't waver. It had been so long since he'd been free, well as free as you could be when you had an unstable baby crying inside of you.

_Where are you going?_ Riku sniffed.

Ichiro ignored her, she didn't matter.

_What happened? _Riku tried again.

"Don't you go worrying," Ichiro said out of the side of his mouth cruelly.

_Why am I here?_

"I said: Don't worry." He said slightly louder, "When I say something, I mean it. When I say an order, you follow it. You got that?"

_Yes, but what happened? Am I inside you!_

"Lesson two: Don't annoy me." He whispered harshly, "Or you go."

_Go where?_

"Another thing that annoys me: Questions."

_Would you explain whats going on?_

"Why don't you try explaining why I'm annoyed right now?"

Riku fell silent.

"Exactly, that's something I do like. No annoying Riku's."

_But…Where you that man in my bedroom? How did we get out here? What am **I** doing here? _

"Now I'm really pissed."

_Whats going on!_

"Why the hell do you wanna know!"

_Well…Because I…I don't know whats going on, and I want to know. _

"Not gunna happen." He grinned, still speaking quietly, "Now you have two options, you can be good and we can be best friends, and you won't annoy me. Or you can be a heartless, pestering brat, and I'll ignore you."

_But what are you going to do!_

"I see you chose option two."

_No! – I mean, I'd just like to know…Why I'm here. And how. _

His sly grin widened, "Now that's asking a bit to much, isn't it?"

_But why and how am I inside you?_

"You agreed, so I can do what I want. I'm gunna kill Dark for you, aren't I sweet?" He said briefly, rounding a corner, "Then I'm gunna kill you, then I'm gunna live _my_ life how I want."

Riku's brain started linking every thing together. _What have you got against Dark? And why me? _

"Eh," Ichiro smiled, "You seemed to want Dark dead, so I chose you." He said fluently. Masking his feelings had become easier over the years.

_B-But why me? Loads of people want Dark dead…Theres that detective-_

"Nope. He only wants Dark dead for his job – he'd give up so easily, and it's not emotional at all.

_Then what about…All the guards and police?_

"You don't pay attention, do you? They all want it for their job."

_W-What about Satoshi? He seemed intent on killing Dark…But then I just saw him working with him though..._

"Satoshi would be the wisest choice, he's weak, pathetic, his Father always wanting him to live up to the family name and kill Dark. But some one got there first."

_What?_

"Some one got there faster than me." Ichiro grimaced, hating the memory of that low life get to that kid before him. Then the other had gotten to Akimi to.

_Akimi? _Riku said suddenly, going off topic, forgetting the situation, _I used to know a girl called Akimi, she was in my class until a few years ago… She just stopped going to class, I think she had a rough time with her family._

"I didn't need to know that, so keep your mouth shut, okay!"

_Do you want Dark dead?_

"I told you, stop asking stupid questions, you got that!"

_But you seem to want to find people who want to kill him._

"Just keep your mouth shut."

* * *

Dark took two more punches to the face, then he realized Satoshi wasn't going to stop. He smiled slightly, the same black, oily blood trickling out of the side of his mouth, the pain wasn't there any more. Except… A welling inside his chest, building up, hurting him more than any punch could. 

"Satoshi?" Dark said, coughing. Dark grabbed Satoshi's frail fist, pushing Satoshi away with his foot, still holding on to his hand.

Satoshi let out a grunt, then ran at Dark unsteadily, "I'll kill you!" His blue eyes glinting with murder.

* * *

Again, Blue is Satoshi's real eye colour, Akimi's are light pale blue, Daisuke's are green, Darks are purple, Krad's are green, Hotaka's are dark green, Ichiro's are green – do any of you notice the pattern:)

* * *

Akimi let out a sigh, he really wasn't going to come, two days of no Dark and Hotaka's endless taunting had got her down. 

_Finally! _Hotaka said, exasperated, _It took long enough for you to realize that I'm right and your wrong! _He said in his childish manner.

"I…I don't believe you."

_You do! You do! Stop saying things that you don't mean, you liar!_

"He really is going to come, he is going to take me away from you," She tried to comfort herself.

_You're such a horrible meanie! Why do you want to go away from me?_

"You said that you wanted Dark to kill me, so you could get away from me. But Dark didn't kill me, that must mean me likes me."

_Stop making things up, liar! No one likes you, I just want to be free and not have to get trapped in here, with you think about stupid stupid stupid lovey - dovey junk about Dark! _

"It's not junk!" She said quietly, "I just think he likes me, and he does to!"

_He just… He didn't like **me **so that's why he didn't do what **I** wanted, I bet he doesn't even remember your name! _

"He does!" She reassured herself, "And he thinks it's a nice name, a pretty name, and he wants to take me away from you, he should kill you, he'll be ever so nice, and then he'll-"

_Take you away in his skinny arms to a little cottage and you can live happily ever after. _Hotaka cut across her hopes. _Come on! _ He moaned, _We've been here for a silly two days. Two whole days! Doing nothing except talk. And you ignore me half the time! You're so mean! You're a big meanie, you should be kept away in a little cupboard fed nothing and people should hit you and scream at you and pull your hair and tell horrible lies about you, because you're a stinking, stupid, horrible liar! _Hotaka broke off, tears welling up at his eyes, _Just like what I had to go through to get to you, and now you want to kill me! _He broke off, unable to speak, his emotions taking over.

Akimi ignored his crying fit, "You want to kill me, you're a hypocrite, that's what you are."

_B-But I have a reason, _He blubbered through his tears, _I want a life, I didn't have one! I wanted one, but no one would give it to me, and now you've trapped me to, it's almost as bad as being locked up in that cupboard! _

"A life living off others and telling them that they're worthless, horrible, lying meanies is no life at all!" She screwed her face up, bursting into tears as well. She dropped down onto the stairs, wailing out in misery, both of them, crying out in tears over what they could and couldn't have.

* * *

hmm, sorry I haven't made it more interesting this chapter, nothing really happens, I beg your forgiveness! again, please don't kill me. – this chapter does have a meaning, honest! Just give me a few more chapters to explain it all :)  



	15. Dead Dark

Sorry for every one who got confused about the whole 'eye colour' thing, as soon as I posted it onto fanfiction, I realized I'd written it very badly.

So, um, basically Satoshi's eye colour is blue, so when he has blue eyes, you can tell it's him, not Krad. Krad's eyes are green, so when Satoshi's eyes are green, you know it's Krad in Satoshi's form.

(Oh yeah, in the D.N.Angel anime, Daisuke's eye colour is kind of amber, but I changed it to green, hope you don't mind)

So…When Daisuke's eyes are green, it's the real Daisuke, not Dark. Dark's eyes are dark purple, so when you see Daisuke with purple eyes, it means that Dark is in Daisuke's body. So in the last chapter, it just meant that Satoshi, not Krad, wanted to kill Dark.

I hope that clears every thing up for you

Back to the story... :)

* * *

Dark's heart pounded, he'd always hated Satoshi, but ever since Daisuke had left them, he'd felt like the little boy had maybe wanted to help him. Maybe he just needed some one or something to fill the horrible, empty, gaping hole that his tamer had left deep inside him. So, Satoshi didn't mean any thing to him. Nothing at all. Any way, no one could take Daisuke's place. So why couldn't Dark hit him? 

_Satoshi, listen to me. _Krad commanded, _you don't want to do this!_

But the blue haired boy just threw a punch at Dark again, ignoring his other self.

_Kill him. Do what you did to the Niwa boy – move in for the kill. _

Satoshi didn't listen to the missed messages from Krad, it would just end up with him going back to his usual weakling self. He hated that, he had to kill Dark.

_Satoshi, you'll regret this, please, _Krad moaned, _what good will killing Dark do? Dark treated you as a friend – you're going to repay him by taking his life away! Satoshi, **please** don't do this! Stop now, blame it on me! He'll believe you, he'll think that it was me, he'll still treat you as a friend!_

He grinned slightly as he saw the blood trickling down Dark's face.

_Savour it, enjoy it, and kill him. That's it, kill him. _

* * *

Akimi sat up, recovering herself, wiping the tears away. Her bloodshot eyes looking up in the sky, hoping to see the black wings soaring across it, the angel of darkness searching for her. But Dark still didn't come. 

_What do you like about Dark that you don't like about me! _Hotaka yelled.

"Every thing," Akimi sniffed.

_You-You're so mean! I hate you, you're such a meanie!_

"Stop acting like a baby, people might actually like you if you stopped acting like the little baby you are. Grow up." Akimi said dryly, spite and hatred filled her voice.

_SHUT UP! _

"Why do you have to shout and scream?"

_SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! I HATE YOU! Nobody likes you, e-every body hates you, b-because you're such a meanie! _

"Listen to me, you never listen, that's your problem!" Akimi yelled, anger getting the better of her.

_Just let me get what I want! I want to be set free, I want to get out, and I want it now! I want Dark dead, Dark never helped me, and he said he would, but he lied, he broke our promise! And he should be dead! S-So should you! Because you're both horrible, huge, smelly, filthily LIARS! _

Akimi stood up, holding the splintered wood of the broken door. This was where Dark had said to wait for him, but he never came.

Where would she go now? What would she do? The last few years, she'd been trapped inside Hotaka, now she could do what she wanted, but he only thing she wanted was Dark. But he could be dead for all she knew.

_If you want dumb Dark so badly, I can take you to him! _Hotaka piped in hopefully.

"You'll just kill him."

_He's at the graveyard, he's getting killed! _

"Really?"

_Yes! Really really! _

Hotaka grinned slyly and walked out of the building, his green hair blowing in the wind. Akimi was so gullible.

* * *

Ichiro walked up a dark alley way, coming out into a little clearing. A clearing filled with gravestones. He stepped over a pool of oily black liquid, searching the ground for foot marks. He found them. Three – no, four – pairs of footsteps. Two leading in one direction, the others, trailing off into different directions from the rest. A gun rested on the ground next to one of them. 

_This is the graveyard, but… How did you know were to find him?_

"Questions." Ichiro grunted, "What did I tell you about those pesky questions?"

_Not to ask them, but… Were you watching me? Is that how you know where Dark is?_

"I swear, when I'm done with you…" He trailed off, looking back at the pool of the black liquid, "Harada!" He yelled, "What's this stuff!"

_D-Dark spat it out of his mouth, then I ran away…_

"Coward…" Ichiro muttered, smiling slightly as he looked at Dark's blood.

He looked up, flicking his mucky blonde hair out his face, his smile becoming another of his sly grins.

He followed the footsteps that ran off into the distance, at the end of them was Dark and Satoshi fighting.

* * *

Dark dodged most of Satoshi's attacks, but the punches and kicks seemed to be getting stronger, while Dark was getting weaker. He smiled, not putting up any effort at all, getting pummelled by Satoshi, so what if he died? He might meet Daisuke, it might be better to die than to keep getting hurt. He didn't really care any more. Life seemed to be a torture chamber, and death seemed to be the only way of escape. 

Dark shook his head, why did he care so much about Daisuke, when he didn't care for his own life? He'd never felt this way with any other tamer, that was for sure.

He was brought out of his thoughts by Satoshi's clammy hands wrapped around his neck. Dark could have gotten out of it, if he had tried, but no. He just fell to the floor, all the life drained out of him.

He simply smiled as he died, "I'm coming, Daisuke…"

* * *

Cheesy or what? lol, sorry :) updating soon, please review :) :) :)  



	16. The silver sea

Daisuke looked around, he was surrounded by white light this time. He looked down, he seemed to be standing on a transparent layer of white water. Daisuke smiled, every thing was so peaceful here. He took a step forward, the water rippled underneath his foot, but it held him up.

He looked up at the sky, a bright white sky floated above him, a slightly golden light shining through the paper white clouds. He reached back down to the water, his hand went through the surface of the sea, snatching it back up, holding it above him. His wet fingers glowed in a sort of silver light, but it faded almost right afterwards.

Daisuke smiled, with the curiosity of a child, he dipped his whole arm into the water, letting the slightly warm liquid wash over his skin. A huge grin on his face, he lifted it back out, holding it up to the sunlight, his fingertips to his shoulder shining in a silver light. The glow lasted for longer this time, but when it stopped, he felt distraught, like a horrible huge disaster had struck. He wanted to shine, to illuminate this place, to be happy, to make others smile.

Forgetting all about caution, Daisuke dunked his arm back into the water, holding it there for longer, this time. He smiled as the unfamiliar sensation washed over his arm.

He felt something touch his fingers, another hand, he reached out further, what was it? Was there someone down there? Trapped in the sea?

He knelt down, the water holding up his legs, but letting him plunge his silver arm into the water. He felt the hand again, it was ice cold. Daisuke shivered, there was no doubt about it, some one was down there, alive.

The something grabbed his hand, pulling it gently. The fingers were slender and soft, but so cold.

Daisuke pulled the hand up to the surface, but the person pulled Daisuke's hand back down, ever so gently, but it kept pulling, Daisuke let his stomach slip into the water, was this thing wanting to take Daisuke down with it?

Another hand grasped Daisuke's hand, he pulled his hand back out sharply, the hands let go as soon as he neared the surface. He stood up, watching himself glow silver, waiting for it to ware off.

But it didn't.

The dull silver shone as brightly as ever on Daisuke's arm, chest and stomach. His wet jumper clung to him, which was glowing as well. He pulled it off, dropping it on the surface of the water as if it were poisonous. It sank slowly, rippling the water, then it was gone, he couldn't see any thing under the surface of the water.

He suddenly felt vulnerable, out in the open, stranded on the sea with something circling below him.

A sharp breeze brushed his bare back, making him shiver even more. He wanted to get out of here, it didn't seem so welcoming or joyful any more. The orange glow of the sun above him had turned to a light grey.  
The water changed to a murky black colour, the wind grew colder, he shuddered, wishing for warmth. His skin still glowing silver. The joyful land turned to dismay.

Light had turned to Dark.

* * *

Hope your still enjoying it:) thank you for all your reviews :) :) :)  



	17. Brothers

"What the hell!" Dark yelled out, but no sound was made. He couldn't see a thing in the pitch black, there were noises all around him – laughing, crying, high pitched and deafening, "Whose there!"

His call was only answered by more insane giggling, "Finally! I found you, Dark!"

"What!"

High pitched giggles echoed around the darkness, "After all these years…" The high voice trailed off into more laughing, "I found you! I'm going to kill you now!"

Then the laughter was replaced by mournful wails and crying, "Please forgive me Dark, don't make me do it, Dark, pleeease don't make me!"

"Who are you? Where am I!" Dark looked around, the darkness pressed in on him, making him wince.

Laughter again, "Dark! The great phantom Thief Dark! I've caught you and your never going to get out! Don't listen to the others, Dark, we don't like the others…" The voice said slowly, filled with menace, "The others are no use, none at all, that's why we don't listen to them, better to do it myself, yeees, then I can kill them al!"

Dark took a step back, "Who are you?"

"No one in particular," The voice laughed, as though every thing was unbearably hilarious, "I'm so hurt that you don't remember." Load sobs came from behind him, "Why don't you remember me, Dark? Why?"

He wiped round, seeing no one, he staggered away from the sobs.

"But that doesn't matter, I can't let you live."

"Why? What did I do?" Dark said defensively, "Why does every one want to kill me?"

"Because I told them to." It said sinisterly.

"Why!"

"Because I wanted to!" The voice broke out into laughter.

"But... Who the hell are you?" Dark felt himself stumble into a wall, he fell down, causing the thing to laugh more. The wall was cold and metal, he heard a whirring sound, and felt the wall of what ever he was in vibrating slightly. He was moving.

* * *

Ichiro felt sweat building up on him, his heart beat pounded painfully, he started to run. His green eyes focused on two figures in the mist, he drew closer.

* * *

Satoshi drew back, looking at the blood strune Dark, his eyes closed, his face smiling. "K-Krad!" Satoshi yelled, "What have you done!" 

_I didn't do any thing! _Krad retorted angrily, _I wanted you to stop, but you wouldn't! Why didn't you stop, Satoshi? Why didn't you listen to me! You've no idea what you've done, you stuck up, evil, two faced… _Krad trailed off, the blonde angel's heart pounded against his chest, he winced, he tasted blood on his tongue, his blood.

"I-I didn't! I d-didn't kill him! It was y-you!" Satoshi whispered, breaking down into tears of confusion.

_You…You shouldn't have…Why?_

"I couldn't have! It was you!" The shaking boy shook, he blinked as he felt a sweaty hand fall on his shoulder.

"What did you do, boy!" A sweat drenched man gripped his back, supporting himself. He looked as if he was drunk. Strands of dark blonde hair fell down before his face, green eyes pieced Satoshi's frail body. The blue haired boy looked down at Dark, this guy would turn him in to the police. But the force would probably thank him, and thanks were something he didn't want.

"Answer me, kid!"

"I-I didn't want to! It wasn't my fault!" Satoshi stammered his pitiful excuses out of instinct.

"Shut up," The guy ordered, Satoshi fell silent, "Did you do that!" He pointed to the blood stained Dark, he wavered on the spot, pushing into Satoshi's weak frame, trying to keep upright.

"Yes – B-But I didn't mean to! I-I just d-did it without-"

The guy nodded then grunted in pain, "Whats your name, kid?"

"S-S-Satoshi…" He stuttered.

"Ichiro," The other said curtly, "Wait – are you Satoshi… Hiwatari?"

"Y-Yeah?" Satoshi said unsurely, how'd Ichiro know his name? It didn't really bother him then, there were more important things to worry about.

"K-Krad!"

_Ichiro! _Krad winced in pain, _W-What's he doing here!_

Satoshi looked onwards, his blue hair turning into long blonde strands of Krad's hair, his bright blue eyes turning to Krad's shade of green.

"Krad?" Ichiro said gingerly, taking his arm off of him. Krad got up shakily, both of them standing, shaking with pain and confusion.

Krad was the first to move, he embraced Ichiro, eyes closed, content, even though the pain was building up inside him. Ichiro let out a breath of surprise, "Huh?"

"I've missed you, Ichiro," Krad said sadly.

"W-What?" Ichiro felt the loving embrace of the angel, he smiled slightly, and returned the hug. Both of them felt their hearts stopping, drowning out of existence slowly, painfully. But neither of them felt the pain. Satoshi and Riku watched openly, surprised, but felt their hearts warmed.

"I've missed you too," He said gently.

"Brother…"

* * *

YAY! Another chappie done! 17…wow… 

Any ways, I hope you are still liking my rather strange story…0.o

AND THANK YOU SO MUCH TO TISSU AND TO MARZ FOR GIVING ME INSPIRATION AND IDEAS! though I'm sorry I'm not using all of them :(

and thank you to all those readers who reviewed, 47! You guys are great! - hugs every one - pleease keep it up:)

thankies!


	18. Krad

Sorry, the internet left our computer for a long time, but now it's back 'hugs internet' Thank god I had word on here 'hugs word' So, yeah, I've mainly been writing lotsa chappies :) , please read and review:)

Um, I know this chapter is really bad, but please read it! I didn't have time to check it over, so there will be even more bad grammar and spelling mistakes, plus its just generally badly written, so forgive me just this once :)

_

* * *

Brothers…?_ Satoshi thought wildly, _Krad? Ichiro?_

Krad smiled, tears falling down his cheeks, "Sorry." He said bluntly, hugging his brother harder.

"S'okay," Ichiro said, not sure how to cope with this new emotion.

"Thank you…" Krad smiled, the tears of pain and love streamed down his face, Ichiro's eyes blinked back the same tears.

_Krad?_

* * *

The dark, musty room echoed with misery, 

The little boy screamed in pain and horror, his muscles tearing, his head spinning, his brain changing, his body shaking out of control. The chocolate shade of brown of his eyes turned to a light shade of green.  
"Quiet now…" A man's voice shouted at the boy.

"Dear… Are you sure about this? It does seem awfully wrong…" A woman's voice trailed off, unsure.

"Don't worry, I told you." The husbands' voice came back again, annoyed, "Now… A name…"

"P-Please stop! STOP!" The boy screamed, tears flowing down his face.

"Arthur!" The wife yelled.

"What now!"

"Y-You can't do this to him!" She cried.

"You were quite happy when we doing this before." He replied coldly.

"T-That w-was different!"

"No," He laughed, his voice slightly higher, "No."

"W-WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME!" The boy cried, shaking uncontrollably.

"Wait one minute…What shall we call him?" Arthur asked, "Aha!" He grinned, "Krad."

"W-Why 'Krad'?" The woman asked gingerly, shaking herself.

"Because it spells 'Dark' backwards," He said smoothly, then raised his voice to the boy, who was strapped onto a cracked mirror, splattered with the little boy's own blood, "Krad! That's your name, okay?"

The boy nodded, "Krad?"

"Yes. Krad. Do you know what that says backwards?" He said slowly and patronisingly.

"W-What?"

"Dark, do you know who he is?"

"No?"

"He's been a terribly bad boy, we want you to kill him."

"K-Kill him?"

"Yes, Krad, kill him. Kill him now, slaughter him, kill him, enjoy it," Arthur gripped the glass in his hand, it was filled with alcohol.

"Arthur, that's not what you should be teaching a kid…" She said hushed.

"That's what he was created for, Ana."

"You want me to kill Dark?"

"Yes." Arthur grinned, taking another swig of the drink.

"B-But what about mum? What about my Dad?" The boy cried, "Where's Mummy?"

Ana, Arthur's wife burst into tears, "This is wrong, we have to take him back to his parents…"

"No Ana! We can't! He'll forget all about them by tomorrow! He's ours now!"

"I want Mum! Where's Dad?" He yelled, the straps digging into his skin as he tried to brake free.

Arthur smiled, "He's all ours, no one else's, you hear me!" He yelled at Ana, pushing her aside, storming over to the broken mirror where Krad lay twitching.

The boys memories trickled away from him, he screamed out again – he didn't want to forget about his life, but all his life drained out of him.

"Krad?"

_Krad? That was him, wasn't it? But who was he, exactly? _

"Dad, where are you going?" The now 10 year old Krad ran along side Arthur.

"No where. You can…Go talk with your Mother…Or…Something…" He grunted.

"Dad…" Krad stopped, "Where is Mum?"

"Huh?" Arthur turned around to face him, "Where is she? Um, she's probably upstairs…or in the garden."

"But Mums not there… Where else is there?"

"Just leave me alone for a day or two…" He said gruffly, coming to a door and pulling out a key.

"But Mums not here…"

"Listen," He turned round, angry, "This is not my problem, if you'd done what you've been asked to do, this wouldn't happen!"

"B-B-But-"

"If you'd just caught Dark, then none of this would happen!" He roared at the shivering Krad.

"I don't k-know where he is though! H-He…" He paused, "He…Keeps moving…" He said lamely.

What! 'Keeps moving'! That's not a reason, that's a made up excuse! A lie! Why did we ever make a pitiful wimp like you!" He grabbed hold of Krad's shoulders, yelling in his face. The little boy screamed in terror and started to cry, "Why the hell do you cry all the time?" He shouted, letting all the rage in his heart loose, trying to pick on any of the boy that he had created faults.

"You scare me!" Krad said, breaking away from the man that he called Dad, "You scare every one!" His head was throbbing, "Mums ran away because of you! You-You-You act as if every one should be p-perfect!" He stammered, breaking into more floods of tears, half from pain, half from fright.

_He should be perfect! _Arthur thought, punching out, knocking the boy over as if he were a feather, _I spent so damn much on him, wiping away his memories, building new ones, making him our second son! I hate him! He was supposed to be perfect! But he's just like another stupid human! A little pathetic excuse for a boy!_

Arthur opened his eyes, "You are only human… aren't you?" He said dreamily.

"W-What?"

Arthur smiled, picking the scrawny boy up by the front of his shirt, dragging him into the basement.

Krad's green eyes darted round, tears blurring his vision. The dark room, the rust on the walls, the cracked mirror high on the wall, dried blood all over it. The dust covered books lying around, remnants of a shattered glass on the floor. It all seemed so familiar, but it was like trying to catch smoke. His trail of thoughts lost.

Suddenly, horrible ear shattering screams of agony erupted in Krad's head. He screamed to, adding to the yells of fear and pain, matching them. How could they both be his?

Arthur looked down at the screaming boy, unsure of what to do. He grunted, smiling slightly, not knowing why. He threw the boy onto the mirror that had been so hard to come by, pulling the scraps of brown fabric over Krad's limbs. The boy hung there, his long dark blonde hair hanging down, covering his face, still screaming, he sobbed as his so called 'father' left the room, closing the door, leaving Krad alone in total darkness.

* * *

Satoshi's eyes widened, Krad's past loomed before him, _W-Why are you showing me this? _

Krad simply smiled, still hugging the surprised Ichiro, "Just thought you'd like to know…" He whispered silently to his tamer, the suppressed memories that he'd longed for in his childhood flooding back to him, not feeling the hatred he should have felt for Arthur, the other emotions taking over.

Satoshi's mind whirred, _H-How…What happened? Why kill Dark!_

Tears trickled slowly out of Krad's eyes, his smile deepened. Satoshi still didn't get it.

* * *

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! I love you all so much! 51! wowy! 

Any way, hope you all like this chapter as much as I loved writing it :)


	19. Wings

Arthur grinned openly, opening the door to the basement where Krad still hung on the mirror, "Krad, sweetie," He mocked, "I'm home…" The grin widened as he closed the door, gripping the white feathers that he had spent 3 weeks trying to find.

3 weeks that Krad was left in the dark, hanging on the mirror, screaming in agony at the yells of misery and horror that echoed inside his head when ever he was in this room.

This boy sure was costing him, he usually only needed one of these feathers, but this time was different.

* * *

More blood. Gushing from the boys back, flowing in huge tilde waves, Arthur trying desperately to give the boy the gift of flight. He muttered something, then drew one of the feathers out. No response, except more blood. He pushed the white feather into the boys' soft flesh, covering the feather in fresh red liquid, making a new gash in Krad's skin. 

"Work! Dammit!" He threw away the useless feather, "Work!" He pulled out a fresh one, muttering the same few words, then yelling out in frustration as nothing happened yet again.

Krad had lost consciousness hours ago, blood loss and lack of sleep had taken over his senses, but even his dreams were haunted by the insane screaming.

Arthur took another feather, yelled the words out load, swearing when again, nothing happened. He tried again.

* * *

Arthur opened the door of the basement, grinning like maniac, carrying the boy he claimed to be his son in his blood stained arms. Wings hung from Krad's shoulder blades. White, the colour of purity, unlike Dark. Arthur sneered at the thought of the 'Almightily Phantom Thief Dark' 

Nothing could stop Krad now, Dark wouldn't stand a chance against 'The new, improved' Krad, there was no way he could win. The wings twitched as Krad opened his eyes.

"Father?"   
"Yes, son?" He said, still grinning evilly, watching the boys reactions to his new wings.

"Why are we covered in blood?"

* * *

Satoshi winced slightly, as he saw all the blood surrounding the poor kid, but couldn't take his eyes away from the tormented angels tragic past, transfixed. How did all of this fit it with Dark? 

Dark!

Satoshi tore his eyes away for a split second, to Dark, the second person he had killed. The blue haired boy's eyes darted around, searching for the body, but it was no where to be seen. Had some one taken it? What had happened? _Where's Dark!_

* * *

"Dark! Dark! Dark! DARK?" The high pitched giggle sounded, piercing his head as he fell down again, "Dark?" The voice came back, wailing this time, "Dark! Dark, don't leave me again! Dark! DARK!" The voice yelled in anger. 

"Who are you?" He questioned, taking in a sharp breath – air seemed to be scarce, "Did I die!"

"Oh yes, Dark!" It laughed, "Yes, yes you did! You _died_ Dark, how does it feel to be _dead_!"

"Seriously?"

"Dark, Dark is dead as a dodo!" It mocked, still high pitched and laughing.

"Dead? Really – what the hell happened!" Dark yelled out in frustration.

"Dead!" The voice cried out, "My Dark…Dead!"

"_Your_ Dark?"

"M-My Dark…" The weeps and wails turned into insane cackling, "Dead!"

* * *

Hope your still enjoying – until next time, bye bye 

'reads chapter' Dammit! They're going short again, sorry - bubi :)


	20. Kiyoshi or Ichiro?

Hi every one! I'm trying to finish this fanfic off, so this chapter might be a bit long, sorry for all of you that don't like long chappies…

A lot of Krad's past to :)

* * *

"Look, I said I was sorry!" The teenage Krad yelled into the face of Arthur. 

"Don't yell at me, boy!"

"I'm not a boy any more, okay!" Krad yelled, starting to walk away, a look of pure disgust on his face.

"I don't care how old you are!" He roared back, "I do care about you not doing what you're told to do!"

His huge white wings bristled, "I told you that I don't wanna kill him," He turned back to face the man, "How hard is that to understand!"  
"Very hard if the soul purpose we made you is that you could get rid of that monstrosity!"

"Is that all I am!" Krad spread his wings out, "I kid that you wanted to do a dirty job that you were to scared to do!"

"No!" Arthur yelled, feeling his anger leave him for a split second, "That wasn't the plan! You were supposed to kill him, then we could raise you up so you'd…You would…."

"What kind of a Father orders his kid to kill a guy, then wants to live happily ever after!"

His hatred for life returned, "Happily ever after! Does this look like a bloody fairy tale! Do I look happy to you, boy!"

"Real happy!" Krad mocked, "A man that's half crazy, who attaches wings to his son, whose wife ran away because she was so damn scared of him! A guy that's so attached to this 'Dark' person that he wants him dead!"

"Attached!"

"Yeah – But what if some one doesn't want to be a murderer! And be sent to prison! Have scientist gawp at his huge bird wings!"

"I gave you those wings so you could fly!" He yelled back.

Tears welled up inside Krad's eyes, his heart bursting with anger and hatred for this man in front of him, emotions that he had no idea how to deal with flashing before him – he only knew hate and despair, "Fly! It was because that stupid Dark has wings! You wanted me to become some kind of…of _Super hero_!"

"That's not it at all!" Arthur screamed, his voice growing higher, his blood pressure rising, "Look," He said, managing a softer tone, "Dark's already sent a warning letter to the police, you still have time…Why don't you go and get ready, and you'll…you'll do it this time…"

"Nope," Krad said, walking away again, "You can deal with it yourself."

Arthur shook with rage as he watched Krad walk away, and disappear out of sight, his mind buzzing with anger and hatred. Krad was a failure, that was for sure, he had no ambition, no sense of self. He looked round, willing for something else to dwell on, other than that boy.

An idea hit him.

* * *

Arthur wondered around the small village, his eyes darting around, searching for another. His eyes rested on a teenage boy, he was tall, his hair hung down loose, the dark blonde strands fell down to his collar bone. His eyes were a majestic shade of brown. The chocolate eyes fell on Arthur. 

"What the hell do you want!" The boy said defensively, the other boys around him chuckled.

"What's your name?" Arthur said, knowing this was the one.

"What's it to you?"

"Every thing…" Arthur trailed off, gazing at the boy.

The boy backed away, slightly intimated by the man who wouldn't keep his eyes off of him, "What do you want?" He said, not so tough now.

"You." Arthur said truthfully.

The boy looked at his friends for support, but they were gone, they'd left him to this man, "Look, I…" He started, but Arthur cut across him.

"What's your name, kid!" Arthur said, annoyed at how much time this was taking.

"W-Why?"

"Just tell me your name."

"Kiyoshi…" He trembleled, what was this guy going to do with him?

"That's a nice name," Arthur tried to say sweetly, but it just came out as a high pitched snigger.

"I don't want any thing to do with you, I just-" Kiyoshi stopped as Arthur came towards him, grinning slightly. He saw a fist flying towards his face, then saw only blackness.

Arthur grabbed the limp boy, then dragged him back to his house, attracting strange looks, but no one stopped him. They didn't want to get involved with a man like that, ever since his wife had ran away in the middle of the night, no one trusted him. And it was probably a good thing that that Kiyoshi had been taken away, Kiyoshi, the trouble maker.

Krad heard them come in, and retreated further away from the man he still believed to be his flesh and blood.

Arthur shouldered open the basement door, looking at his reflection on the cracked mirror, he paused for a split second, he didn't really look like himself any more.

He tied Kiyoshi on the mirror, the strips of rotting brown fabric cutting into the boys skin. The pain brought him back. He opened his eyes, a bruise swelling on his forehead, he looked around, "Where am I!" He yelled.

Arthur jumped, not expecting him to awaken, he turned around to face him. He looked up at the suspended boy, blood trickling down his chin from where he had hit him. He smiled, looking at the blood.

Kiyoshi screamed out in pain, his head throbbing, his eye sight blurring, Arthur ignored the boys yells of terror and picked up another feather, this one was brown.

Krad heard the calls of misery, his eyes widened, rushing downstairs, he came to a halt as he smashed into the basement door.

It was locked.

"Whose in there!" Krad roared through the door.

"No one," Arthur yelled back, trying to mask Kiyoshi's screaming.

"Whats going on!"

"I told you, nothing!"

Krad stormed off again, still wary of the endless screaming.

Kiyoshi hung from the mirror, his whole body stained with his blood, his memories gone, his life destroyed.

"Now, to give you a new name…" Arthur grinned, remembering Krad when he first awakened, his eyes took in the new Kiyoshi, "Ah! I got it!" He grinned, "You're Ichiro!"

"I-Ichiro?" He said hoarsely, "I already have a name…"

"No, you don't, you are Ichiro now. Okay!" He said gruffly, admiring his work.

"What was it?" He whispered to himself, trying to drag out the memories that seemed so long ago, he couldn't find them… "Ichiro?" He repeated, rolling it off his tongue, liking the sound of it.

"Yes, that's you," Arthur said patronizingly, but not unkindly, "Ichiro."

"Me?"

"You." Arthur sighed, tired of Ichiro's stupidity.

"Ichiro?"

"Yes!" He shouted, not meaning to, "Ichiro! That is _you_!"

"Sorry…" Ichiro whispered.

"Yes, thank you, now, I have some one for you to meet."

"Who?"

"Your brother," Arthur grinned, picturing the look on Krads face when he introduced Ichiro.

"I don't have a brother…" He said sleepily.

"Yes, you do. His name is Krad, and he's not the nicest of people, so you don't have to be very nice back, you got that?"

"Krad?"

"Yeah, and do you know what 'Krad' spells backwards?"

Ichiro screwed up his face, his brain not functioning, "D – A – R – K?" He spelt the letters out slowly, "Dark?"

"Do you know who Dark is?" Arthur smiled.

Ichiro shook his head, a blank expression on his bewildered face.

"He's a really mean man, worse than Krad. Do you know what people do when some one is that mean?"

"What do they do?" He asked half heartedly.

"We kill him."

"Kill him?"

"Yes!" Arthur said, angry now at Ichiro, "Yes! We slaughter him!" He lowered his voice, "But Krad's trying to kill him to, but he's very bad at it, so I'd like you to kill him first."

"Beat Krad?"

"Yes!" He grinned, taking Ichiro down off the mirror. His flesh felt cold and hard.

"Krad!" Arthur bellowed, "Krad! Get down here!"

Slow footsteps came in reply to Arthur's orders.

The angel rounded the corner and took in the sight that met his eyes. Arthur, drenched in the boys blood, the smell was disgusting. The grin on the mans face bigger than ever. Krad squinted at the boys face, he knew him – a tough kid from the village, Kiyoshi. He'd watched him and his thugish friends beat up 10 year olds from his window.

"Kiyoshi?" He whispered, taking a soft step closer.

"Who?" The boy said hoarsely

"This is Ichiro." Arthur said, glaring at Krad, "And," He said in a gentle tone to Ichiro, "This is Krad."

"Krad?" Ichiro confirmed, taking in the angel wings.

"Yeah," He said, taking another step closer to the boy in Arthur's arms.

Ichiro felt Krad's warm breath on his forehead and winced, remembering what he'd been told about the angel like boy.

Krad backed away, looking horrified at his Father, trying to piece together all the facts, "What happened!" He yelled, making Ichiro's ears ring, "H-Have you been having an affair! Is that why Mum left!"

Arthur laughed, unable to keep the emotion bottled up, the things the stupid Krad thought up, "Is that what you think? Is that what you think made Molly leave?"

"Molly?" Krad looked disgusted at the man, "Her name was Ana."

"Yes, Ana, her – You know who I mean."

"Molly? Was that the other women's name?" Krad said slowly.

"Sure, why not?" Arthur muttered, dropping Ichiro carelessly on the wooden floor. Ichiro started to bleed again.

"You're terrible…" Krad shook his head, running over to the fallen boy, tearing a feather out of his back and placing it onto the boys opened wounds. The feather glowed, making the bleeding stop, Ichiro looked with open curiosity as the cuts healed themselves.

"When did you learn to do that!" Arthur bent down, thinking of how many failed attempts he'd gone through, and Krad had done it with one graceful movement of the arm.

Krad shrugged, "I was pulling my feathers out when I learnt how to heal myself, and then I almost blasted my arm off when I tried it again."

"What! 'blasted you're arm off' you can destroy things!"

"Do that again…" Ichiro smiled, wanting to feel that same warmth on his skin as he felt just then.

Krad shook his head, it had been lucky that Ichiro's limbs weren't lying scattered across the floor.

Ichiro glared at Krad, hating him.

Arthur grinned.

* * *

Hoped you like it, it's really dull, I know, please don't hit me! 

Please keep reviewing! Bye bye for now – I'll update soon :)


	21. Gone

Helloo again! hope every ones doing well. :)

For any of you that care: Um, I have my mock SATs next week, so I'm really sorry if I don't write much ;

Oh yeah – I do not own this amazing manga or anime, though I wish I did :)

Any ways, on with the story!

* * *

Krad was in his room, plucking feathers out of his back, wincing as he did so. At the same, wondering if he ever would catch the mysterious Dark. He never used to care, its just… Since Ichiro cam into his life, he had a sort of thrust to do better than him. 

Dark shouldn't be easy to catch and kill, but Krad knew he could do it. He knew he could.

He heard a small scratching noise.

Krad looked up, the noise stopped, he went over to the door and opened it to see Ichiro.

"What do you want?" Krad grunted, Arthur like, "And what are you doing out side my bedroom?" His voice was soft – he couldn't say that he wasn't pleased to see his fake step brother.

"Yeah – Hi, what ever," Ichiro snapped, "Just thought you'd like to know that Dad's gone into the basement again," He shook his dark blonde hair out of his blushing face.

"Why are you telling me this?" Krad looked at his red face, wondering what could make the tough kid blush.

"I went in there, and I heard loads of screaming – and I couldn't see any thing, I went sort of blind, you know?"

"Yeah…"

"Well," Ichiro looked into Krad's green eyes, "I know Dad's trying to do something weird and I thought as I couldn't go in there, maybe you could?"

Krad shook his head, "Ichiro, this couldn't be all your worried about."

"Yeah," Ichiro turned away, willing his big brother to follow him, "I just swear I heard some one else a part from Dad, y'know?"

Krad nodded, stepping out of his room – his wings catching on the small door frame, paining him even more.

The two boys waited outside the basement door for 7 hours, knowing it was no use to stop they're half crazy Father from what ever he was doing in there.

Krad stood up, his shoulder blades in agony, Ichiro was slumped against the opposite wall, glaring at Krad.

"What's up with your wings, bird brain?" Ichiro said slyly.

"Nothing that you would understand, Kiyoshi," Krad sighed, slipping the old name out of his mouth without noticing, he looked at Ichiro's angered face and immediately knew he'd said it.  
"Why the hell do you keep calling me that!" Ichiro stood up, tying to match Krad's height, "It's Ichiro! _ICHIRO!_ I – C – H – I – R – O!" He spelled it out patronizingly.

"I know, I know."

The basement door crept open, both boys forgot their petty argument.

A beaming Arthur leered out of the darkness, dragging a little boy out of the basement behind him.

"Boys," He looked at the two monstrosities he'd created, "Meet the newest member of the family, Hotaka."

A 7 year old boy lay bleeding slowly on the floor. His dark green hair covered the worst of his gashes on his face.

"Dad!" Ichiro yelled, staring at his Father with horror.

"Whose the Mother of this one, eh!" Krad roared, "Molly? Ana! Or another one of the crazy woman that you get carried away with!" Krad paused for breath, "And…How do you expect us to deal with it! Should we be happy! Happy for you, happy that you've brought another kid into this world to kill that Dark?"

"You should be happy!" Arthur yelled, "I'm giving a boy another chance at life here! And you! You were supposed to kill Dark and then you, me and Rose could live happily ever after!"

"It's ANA!" Krad yelled, looking at the little boy's face screw up into discomfort at all the noise.

"Ana, Rose – Who cares! She's gone!"

Krad glared at Arthur. "I care."

* * *

Dark spun around, "Dead!" 

"Dead," The voice laughed insanely, "Killed, you're going to rot in hell for what you've done to me and…an…" He broke off, sobbing now, "What was her name? Jasmine? Jenny? Annie? Ariel? Abigail?"

"Whose name?" Dark shook his head, "Who are you?"

"Arthur. Arthur Mousy." The cold voice said in a business like tone.

"Mousy!" Dark yelled.

"Yes, Dark, guess who!"

"Arthur?" Dark said to himself, straining his mind, remembering flickering images, his blood, all over a man, standing below him. The cracked mirror. A weeping lady hugging him tight, begging him not to leave. Daisuke's face, smiling.

* * *

The tears streamed down Krad's face. 

_Krad? Where's Dark!_

Krad's head ached with all the new information, but he kept smiling, he was too happy to do any thing but smile.

* * *

"You're all so _pathetic!_" Arthur yelled, "One thing, just one thing – Kill Dark! Kill him now! And you sit back and relax?" 

"We've all tried our hardest!" The little Hotaka piped up, hoping to calm his Father down, but it only made the situation harder.

"Hardest!"

"Yeah!" Krad stepped in front of Hotaka, "And if that's not good enough, why don't you try to murder someone!"

Ichiro sat at the kitchen table, watching the conversation as if it were a TV show, "You know," Ichiro said calmly, "We could get you nailed for child abuse and stuff like that, don't you?"

Arthur spun round to face him, "Oh yeah!"

"Every time you come out a that hell hole," He pointed to the basement, "One of us comes out covered in blood, unable to remember a thing that happened before hand, oh yeah – don't forget little Hotaka."

"What about 'Little Hotaka'!"

"You locking him away in that little box thing," Ichiro said casually.

"You mean his bedroom!"

"If that's what you wanna call it."

Hotaka was shaking with fright, remembering that dark, dusty room, all alone and terrified.

Arthur smiled, "Well, I've thought of something."

"What?" Ichiro said causally.

"Why have 3 people trying to kill him? Why not have 6?"

Krad sighed, "Have you not been listening to a word I've said!"  
"I'm not going to create more of you, I'm going to…How to explain it…" He thought, an evil smile still plastered on his face, "Since Angels or humans can't kill him, I'm going to…make you into something else…" He pulled out a black feather.

"Huh?" The 3 boys said at once.

"You'll have to choose wisely about who you pick, I'd recommend… Hiwatari myself."

"Who's Hiwatari?" Ichiro asked, intrigued.

"An artist. Dark steals only his work. Is makes sense that Hiwatari would want to kill Dark as well."

He held out the black feather.

"Father, I don't understand…"

"What the hell?"

"Dad, whats going on?"

A flash of blinding white light and then the 3 boys he'd worked so hard on were gone.

* * *

Dark smiled, "Thanks Niwa," He was just about to take flight when an excruciating pain surged through him. He fell to the ground, then, with the same flash of light – he wasn't there any more.

* * *

Do you still like it? please say yes… I know its not as long as the other one – but, its almost done, I swear :)  



	22. Hiwatari, Harada, Hoshi or Niwa?

"Who do you choose?" An unearthly voice sounded. Krad's green eyes darted around, searching for the source of the noise.

"What?"

"Who do you choose?" The voice repeated itself.

"No, I heard you," Krad said impatiently, "What do you mean? Where am I?"

"That is not important," The robotic voice sounded, "Who do you choose?"

Krad scanned his brain, was he dreaming? Where was he?

He looked around, taking in his surroundings. Where ever he was, there was no sign of Arthur, Ichiro or Hotaka. He was surrounded by a silver shimmer, he looked down, he was standing on a sheet of transparent water. It should of scared him, he should have been frightened, or at least surprised, but no. He just looked down at the water. He was so sorely tempted to touch it, see what it was, but he remembered the voice.

Arthur said that 'Hiwatari' would be his choice, and any way, what did he have to loose?

"Hiwatari?"

"You have chosen Hiwatari, you will reside in their family until the death of Dark." The voice said sadly, "Do you understand?"

"No…" Krad whispered, he felt his eye lids grow suddenly heavy, all he wanted to do was go to sleep. He closed his eyes and fell into the silver sea, briefly wondering what the hell was happening, before feeling the cold water engulf him, hands groped at him, pulling him down gently, letting the last of his air escape his lungs. He smiled peacefully.

* * *

"Who do you choose?" The same voice said again, but to a different person. Ichiro. 

"Huh?" He looked around at the silver surroundings, the white clouds, the water holding him up. Curiosity got the better of him.

He ignored the voice and dipped his hands into the sea of silver. It was warm to the touch, his hand brushed some thing cold. A human hand. He withdrew his hand in a flash. His fingers were illuminated with a silver glow. Ichiro squinted at the water. He gaped, he thought he'd saw Krad's blank face, sinking into the abis.

"Where the hell am I!"

A sigh was heard, "Who do you choose?"

"Huh?" Ichiro looked back down to the sea, Krad was no where to be seen. What was he supposed to do now? What had Arthur said? Hiwatari? He gave it a go.

"I choose Hiwatari?" He said uncertainly, still unsure what he was choosing.

"You can not choose that, Krad Mousy has already made that choice, please make another one."

"What!" The only scrap of advice that that excuse for a Father had ever given him had gone to the Bird Brain! "No! Who am I supposed to choose then!"

"That is up to you."

"B-But I don't know how to choose!" Ichiro whined, stamping his foot on the water that rippled violently as he did so.

"Make a choice as soon as possible."

"Why!"

"Then I can move onto Kenta-"

"Whose 'Kenta'!"

"You might know him as Hotaka Mousy."

"Hotaka! He's here!"

"Yes, but not as such." The voice said, contradicting itself.

"Wait – Why'd you call him Kenta!"

"Because that is his true name."

"True name?" Ichiro's mind whirred, "Do I have a true name?" He asked, going off topic.

"Your name was Kiyoshi," The voice sighed.

"Kiyoshi!" Ichiro thought, Krad had always called him that, which meant Krad knew, "What about Krad?"

"What about him?" The voice mocked, growing annoyed.

"What's his true name?"

"His true name was Kazuo, now, please choose your family name."

"Wait – What's Arthur's? Arthur Mousy's?"

"Arthur Mousy – That is his true name."

"But why do I have one?" He muttered.

"Choose a name now."

"Harada?" Ichiro said quickly, the clapped his hand to his mouth, as though trying to stuff the words back into his mouth. 'Harada'? He'd never even heard of it, it had just slipped out accidentally.

"Harada, Yes. You have chosen Harada as the family that you wish to reside inside until the death of Dark. Do you understand?"

"NO!" Ichiro yelled, there was so much more he wanted to ask.

His body seemed to grow limp and heavy, he felt like just going to sleep, going to sleep and never waking up again.

He felt his feet slip gently into the water, "No… Don't let me go…" He said half heartedly, sleep called to him. The silver sea swallowed him up.

_Fuck! _He called out in the water, _I'm gunna die! I'm gunna drown – I'm…_Soft, cold hands dragged him down, _Get off! What are you doing! _Tears seeped out of his eyes, he didn't want to be here.

The silver water stung his eyes, he blinked, forcing them open again, trying to pull himself to the surface again, but his limbs were so heavy, all he wanted to do was sleep – but no! He couldn't, he mustn't!

He saw the shimmering light on top of the waters surface, beckoning to him, he wanted to be home, becoming weaker and weaker by the second, his last thought rung through his mind – _Who the hell was he?_

* * *

Hotaka looked up, the white clouds hovered above him, his little hands shielding the dull sun from his green eyes. He squinted, surrounded by silver. 

"Whoa…" He whispered, dipping his finger tips into the water, seeing it shimmer with the silver light – he wanted more.

He plunged his arm into the silver sea, pulling out, and gazing in awe at the light.

"Who do you choose?" The voice said tenderly, its heart softening at the sight of the innocent boy.

"I don't wanna choose!" He said, "I wanna stay here!" He grinned, sliding his arm into the water again.

"Who do you choose?" The voice sounded, angry now.

"I said…" Hotaka glared at the sky, "I wanna stay here!"

"You cannot do that, please choose the name of the family you will share your life with."

"Share my life?"

"Yes."

Hotaka thought of all the people he liked. There wasn't very many. Krad had always been kind, but he'd also been mean as well – Ichiro ignored him, and he hated Arthur.

That was family – he thought of his friends. Again, he couldn't find a lot.

He only had one true friend, the one time that he'd been able to sneak out of the house, he'd met one girl, Michiko. Her family took him in, until Arthur came. He'd snatched Hotaka away, Michiko had been sad after that.

"Um… Hoshi!" He said, happy with himself for remembering.

"Hoshi?"

"Yeah! Hoshi. – Did you know that it means 'star'?"

You've chosen Hoshi as the family that you will reside in until the death of Dark, do you under-"

"I can't wait to see Michiko!" Hotaka smiled, cutting the voice off.

"You will not get to see Michiko, do you understand?"

"Huh?" Hotaka's smile vanished, "I won't get to see her?"

"No."

Hotaka's back slumped, his eyes closed, he fell down into the silver water beneath him.

"Wait! Y-You just…You wait…I wanna see…Mi…chiko… You big…Meanie!" Hotaka's insults were drowned out by the water, sinking down, he felt hands grip his limbs, pulling him down to join Krad and Ichiro.

* * *

"Niwa!" Dark's eyes snapped open, gasping for breath. He looked around at the silver scene, "Huh?" 

"You've chosen Niwa." The voice said stone cold.

"Huh?" Dark repeated, staring at the water beneath him, resisting the temptation to jump into it.

"You will reside in the Niwa family until Dark is dead."

"I'm dead?" Dark questioned, trying to keep his cool.

"No. You're…" The voice searched for words, "You're the cause of all this, you're a spirit now."

"What!" Dark said quickly.

He fell to his knees, making the water ripple, his knees started to slip under the surface. As soon as he touched the silver sea, it turned black. The clouds covered what little sunlight there was, turning black themselves, wind ruffled his hair. The water was freezing, his whole frame shook with cold as his head was submerged by the black water.

He yelled in pain as boiling hot hands clasped his freezing arm and jerked him down deeper. More hands burnt his skin as they gripping his arms and legs, writhing with horror and agony, Dark suddenly felt light headed, so this was what it felt like to drown.

* * *

Yay! I've been good, three fairly long chappies in one day! I hope they're good, any ways, please review! I really enjoyed writing Krad's past, so I really do hope you all like them :) 


	23. Me

hi every one! oh yeah, so you don't get confused, heres a little something which could help :)

Krad - Kazuo

Ichiro - Kiyoshi

Hotaka - Kenta

Dark - Katsuro

* * *

Dark searched around frantically, straining his eyes for this 'Arthur'. 

"Do you remember her name?" The voice asked mournfully.

The woman smiling at him, hugging him, taking him off the cracked mirror, giving him a name. "Who?"

"I don't know!" The hidden voice called Arthur moaned.

More images flashed through Dark's confused mind, the same woman crying, hitting him, the pain was real. Begging him not to go, pleading to the 7 year old Dark. A shadow standing over him, holding a gun. Was this Dark's past?

"Did I know you?" Dark asked.

"How could you not know me! I've devoted myself to you, I devoted others to finding you, killing you, but they failed. So I turned them into spirits, to haunt someone else. B-But," Arthur blubbered, "I turned you into one to! I didn't mean to Dark, please forgive me! S-So I couldn't kill a spirit, do you know how hard it is to kill a ghost! S-So the only way to kill you was to become one too…"

"So you made me hurt the Niwa's?" Dark said, listening intently.

"Have you ever heard the saying…" He paused, "What was it?…" Arthur muttered, "I do know it, honest… Aha! Treat others how- No that wasn't it…"

"Don't you mean… If you can't beat them, join them?"

"YES!" Arthur screamed, "That's it Dark!"

Dark nodded, willing Arthur to carry on.

"So, yes. I turned myself into one, but…I didn't do it…right… It turned me into…something else…"

"What!"

"Me."

"So whats a 'you', exactly?"

"Me, don't complicate things, it's just a Me. So, I tried to kill you, but then that Satoshi started to get the idea, and I thought it would be good if a Tamer killed you…but then you didn't die – You were gunna go to the silver sea – but that would mean you would live happy ever after with your sweet heart, Niwa. But I couldn't have that."

_Silver sea_ More pictures came up at those words. The burning hands clutching him, dragging him down into the abis.

"So Daisuke's okay!"

"I guess…" Arthur said child like, "But what was her name…!"

"Ana…?" Dark said abruptly.

"ANA! YES!" Arthur screamed, "That was her!"

Dark had no idea who this 'Ana' was, but at least Arthur was back on the story.

"Blame her! Not me! I just followed her orders! Then she got scared! And then…Then she left me! I HATE HER! But she ran away from me… Why?"

"Slow down, who left you? Whose fault is it for doing what?"

"It's her fault, Ana's fault. She wanted a baby, but she couldn't have one… So I thought of an idea, to get a little boy, then change him and make him ours…So we got you…What was your name?"

Something was pushing at the back of Dark's mind, putting his head in agony. _Kat…Katsuro…?_

"KATSURO!" Dark yelled, causing Arthur to jump, "That's me, isn't it!"

"Katsuro… That sounds about right…Any way, we got you from an orphanage, and you became our little Dark, but then you became friends with the Niwa family, they were horrible people…they couldn't afford to live. They liked art, and bought tones of it, then couldn't boy food and stuff, so you started to steal stuff for them, big masterpieces… for them. They loved you for it, of course, and then you couldn't stop stealing, you… weren't normal, that was for sure, so we decided that you were a danger to humanity, do we wanted to kill you. I wanted to kill you. Ana made you run away from me, so you wouldn't die. Then you ran away from her, so she wanted to kill you as well. We couldn't, and we wanted another baby, to replace you, so we stole… the model son from some family… think his name was Kazuo, any way, we made him Krad, so he could kill you and then we could be one happy family! But he didn't kill you, he didn't want to, I thought that he wasn't able to, so I gave him wings. He got mad and angry. So I wanted to make another. I found Kiyoshi and made him Ichiro, and then I made Kenta into Hotaka, I couldn't stop…So then I thought that none of them could kill you, so I turned them into ghost things… but you were one to, loosing over half of your memories."

Dark stepped forward, stunned into silence, yearning for a glimpse of this man, Arthur. The criminal, the monster, the guy that wanted a kid for his wife – but got swallowed up in the endless riddle of magic. It turned him into something else completely,

Arthur was whimpering again, curled up in a little ball, Dark stepped forward, he could finally see Arthur.

Dark threw up. Retching up the putrid contents of his stomach as he saw Arthur.

Arthur turned round, making Dark recoil, "What are you?" Dark gulped down air.

"I'm a 'Me'. I told you," Arthur moaned, "I turned the 3 boys into spirits, but I couldn't do it for me…I got stuck in between…" Arthur had been a tall, handsome man that a few admired. Now he was something else. The size of a small baby, his bones protruding out of his grey cracked skin. Dried blood was caked to his thin skin. His head seemed to big for his frail body, a few strands of black hair hung in front of his face. Fangs hung from his jaw, cutting into his thin black lips, making him bleed even more. Dark looked into the gruesome eyes, staggering back, he saw the only white of the eye – but he knew that something lurked in Arthur's eyes, killing him slowly, painfully.

His small hands reached out for Dark, the abnormally long fingers stretched out for Dark's neck, "If you don't like a Me, then you shouldn't have looked. Curiosity killed the cat." Arthur spat, a long thin snake like tongue licked the decaying black lips. Arthur took in a huge breath, his ribs stuck out even more.

"Kill you."

Dark wriggled away, not wanting to be touched by this creature full of evil and decay.

"Why do you hate me?" Arthur paused, his hands stroking Dark's chin, his long finger nails scrapping against Dark's skin. The creature felt the fresh blood pulse through Dark's veins, he dug one of his finger nails into one. Black blood trickled slowly out of the cut, separating from the red liquid.

"Black blood?" Arthur laughed, "Almost as dark as Dark himself! What have you been doing?"

"Your 'Blood angel', Hotaka came after me, and then Akimi saved me – then I got captured…" Dark said, trying to keep the rancid creature off of him.

"Hotaka…" Arthur's memory clicked, "Ah yes… Hotaka." He smiled, stretching his skin in to a horrible grin, "Did you meet any more of my… 'Blood angels'?"

Dark nodded, trying to slide away, "Krad."

"But no Ichiro…" Arthur said mournfully, "I can't say I'm surprised, Ichiro never really was…involved enough."

"Who… Who did Ichiro – or Kiyoshi – choose?" Dark said tenderly, not really wanting an answer.

"H…Harada?" Arthur thought, "I think that's right…"

Dark's eyes widened, Riku? Risa?

* * *

Hotaka's heart burst open with pain, he fell to the ground, hitting his head on the gravestone. 

_Hotaka! _Akimi yelled, _Hotaka, get up! You have to take me to Dark! Get up!_

"Why do…you care so much about…Dark?" Hotaka whispered.

_B-Because I love him! get up! _

"Whats wrong with me?"

_Nothing! _She lied, _GET UP! Take me to my Phantom Thief! _

"He's dead. You're free."

_He's not dead! You're not dead! I'm still here! _

Hotaka cried out as he laughed, "He's finally dead…I wonder who did it…I was to late…" Memories trickled back into Hotaka, his childhood seemed so dark, "Daddy will be mad again…" He whispered, closing his eyes.

Akimi sat up, "HOTAKA!" She yelled, wiping the tears away from her eyes, Hotaka's memories still fresh in her mind, "Hotaka! Don't leave me!"

_Hoshi… I'm coming, Michiko… _Hotaka cried with sore joy.

"Don't leave me…Hotaka…I'm so so sorry…Don't go!"

_Don't worry, Akimi, no need to worry. _

"Don't go…" Akimi pleaded.

_Bye bye._

Akimi screamed out in misery, her hand forming fists and punching the ground. Blood spurted from her knuckles, she cried out again, mixed with pain and sorrow.

_Oh yeah…_Hotaka's voice was faint, _you're no meanie._ If he could have hugged the descendant of Michiko Hoshi, he would of.

* * *

Kiyoshi broke away from the embrace of his brother, "Krad… Kazuo - brother?" 

Kazuo looked up and smiled, his wings spreading out, he nodded.

"Are we dying?" Fear filled his voice.

Kazuo nodded again, Kiyoshi stepped back in fright, "Really?"

"Really." Krad smiled, "But theres no reason to be scared.

Kazuo's wings broke into thousands of feathers, floating away in the wind, his blonde hair turned to the short blue hair of his tamer. His eyes turned to a shade of sky blue.

Kiyoshi's short hair grew longer, into the brown hair of the Harada twin.

Satoshi and Riku stood there, shaking. Krad, Kazuo, Ichiro and Kiyoshi were gone.

Riku fell into Satoshi's arms, trembling with fear and confusion, "Satoshi?"

"Harada?" He said formally, then fell down. The two teenagers lay on the ground, staring up at the star strune sky, both minds buzzing with questions.

* * *

Arthur grinned as he saw Dark's pathetic attempt at getting away. His evil eyes blazed with murder. Dark held up his hand to push the creature away, but Arthur's head went right through it. Dark's eyes widened at the sight, even Arthur seemed surprised. 

The 'Me' couldn't keep Dark's soul here forever.

* * *

YAY! plot finally unravelled! (well, most of it, any ways!) Now…To figure out how to end it…hmm…lol :)

Any ways, see you all soon – thank you to every one for reviewing! keep it up please:)


	24. The black sea

Arthur breathed heavily as Dark slowly left that world and entered the silver sea.

"No…" Arthur looked into his eyes, Dark gazed into them. They weren't evil, they were the only part of Arthur that remained human, the only part of him that did all of this for his wife, "You can't leave me!" Arthur screamed, lashing out at the teenage boy, but his weak fists went right through Dark's frame.

Dark smiled, and pulled out a black feather, he lay it on the 'Me's forehead. Arthur looked up in wonder at the feather, not stopping Dark.

Dark closed his eyes, letting the last of his power drain into Arthur. They both smiled, both fading into another world, "Thanks," Arthur sniffed.

"No problem," Dark grinned, he was going to see Daisuke.

Something was wrong. Dark's eyes snapped open, Arthur was fading away, still smiling, but Dark's heart felt like it was fit to burst. Unbearable pain filled his heart and head, the room fading into darkness.

* * *

Daisuke looked around, scared to death. The ice cold wind battered his bare chest and back, he wrapped his arms around himself, "Dark!" He called out, his teeth chattering. 

He looked down, thousands of violent waves were rippling the seas surface. The pitch black sea beckoned to him, but his heart told him other wise.

"DARK!" He called out, his arm and chest still illuminated him in the silver light from the sea. He looked down again, and yelled.

Krad's smiling face was sinking beneath him, peacefully. He looked next to Krad's body. A boy, slightly older than himself was next to Krad, their hands entwined, going into the dark sea together. Daisuke backed away from them, his eyes fixed to the surface of the water. A young boy grinned up at Daisuke, his dark green hair floating, touching the surface.

A huge splash sounded from behind him, he whipped around. The water was deadly still now. Daisuke's ginger hair flew around him in the wind, blurring his vision, but he knew what he had seen.

A baby sized monster was smiling peacefully as it sank into the depth of the water. Fangs huge, eyes closed. Cuts every where, covering its grey skin – Daisuke should have been haunted by this sight, but he smiled back, it was hard not to.

"Daisuke!" Some one called out, the voice was far away, but he knew it.

"DARK!" He yelled, shaking with cold, his silver skin glowed against the pitch black surroundings.

Dark's eyes scanned the black sea for Daisuke, Arthur had said he'd be here. But was he? "Daisuke!" He yelled again, but he didn't seem to even hear it himself.

A faint echo of Daisuke's voice met his own, he started running, having no idea when the sea would stop, or where Daisuke was.

"Dai!" He roared into the pitch black.

He looked down at the water's rippling surface, catching images of smiling people, floating in the water, _was this a place where people came when they died? Was this supposed to be Heaven? Or hell? _

Dark's mind buzzed with questions longing to be answered, he looked back up. And stopped dead in his tracks.

There was Daisuke, glowing silver against the black sea, crouched down, protecting himself against the ice cold wind.

"…Dark?..." The red head called out feebly, his lips were tinged with blue, his silver back and front was shivering violently. Daisuke was dieing again.

Dark rushed over, throwing his arms around the boy, holding him tight. Sharing his body warmth with Daisuke, but at the same time wanting nothing more than to be with him after being separated for so long.

"Dark!" Daisuke said louder this time, as though not really believing it was him.

Dark nodded, breaking away from the hug, shaking off his black coat, revelling a black vest top. He suddenly felt the cold. He thrust the coat around Daisuke, almost immediately Daisuke's colour returned to his face.

Dark took in the boys appearance, "Daisuke…" He said slowly, "Why are you silver?" He finished lamely.

He looked down at his glowing skin, then at the water, "I touched that…" He pointed at the water, "Dark, how did you get here?"

"That's no greeting," They both managed a smile, Dark's face turned serious again, "Listen, we have to get out of here, you'll freeze," He paused, "Where are we?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing…" Daisuke laughed, Dark joined in, they both stood there, laughing awkwardly.

Then something spectacular happened.

The sun shone down on them, bathing them in golden light, as the sun hit the water, it turned back to a silver shimmering liquid. In a blink, there was no blackness to be seen. The faces in the sea couldn't be seen any more.

They both gazed at the silver sea, it seemed to be inviting them in, urging them to dive into the silver depths of the sea. Daisuke was the first to break. He reached out his silver fingers to touch the water, grinning. Dark followed suit, deep down, he knew that they were stupid, plunging they're hands into this silver gunk, not knowing what was in there, it had even turned Daisuke's chest, back and whole arm silver. But they didn't seem to care.

Both their fingers rippled the calm surface of the water, they're smiles widened, _every thing was fine, nothing was wrong, they were happy._ In they're hearts, they knew it wasn't true.

Daisuke's hand brushed against something… inhuman…Long fingers that had longer claw like nails on them. The hand clutched his fingers, pulling him down slightly. His head spun, he'd done this before, this wasn't good, but he couldn't stop his fingers wrapping around the hand. The long fingers were like ice.

Dark's mind was filled with joy until he touched the long slender hands of a woman. They were soft, but he knew this wasn't good. Pain shot up his arm, just remembering the burning hands gripping him, pulling him down the first time he'd been here. _These hands are cold_, he told himself, _this isn't the same thing…_ He had to just hold the hand, giving who ever it was down there comfort. He felt a slight pull in his hand. He bent down, so that he was up to his elbow in the silver water.

Daisuke was filled with fear, he felt like he was on his own again – no Dark beside him, no one to trust…Except this…this thing beneath the water.

Dark's eyes widened in shock, remembering the voice, _"Who do you choose?"_ He pulled his hand out in a flash, shaking flecks of water off of him, the silver glow dulled, then vanished.

He noticed the transfixed Daisuke. His eyes were calm and blank. "Daisuke!" He yelled, grabbing him round the stomach and pulling him out of the water, Daisuke didn't let go of what ever was down there. He pulled up the rotting hand of the 'Me'.

"Arthur!" Dark said, taken a back, Daisuke let go of him.

Arthur continued to drag himself up, gripping Daisuke's leg, pulling himself out of the water, "Dark…?" He said weakly, "Dark…" He repeated, as though to confirm himself, "DARK!" He screamed in his high pitched voice, "I HATE YOU!" He rushed to get out of the water, but the water seemed to drag him back down, "DARK! Y-You did something to me! You-You made me go here! YOU KILLED ME!" He yelled.

Daisuke was paralyzed with fear, Dark was still clutching Daisuke to him, trying to get his tamer away from Arthur.

"DARK! YOU SENT ME HERE! I'M GUNNA KILL YOU!" It roared, scratching the surface of the water, but his hands went right through, the only thing keeping him up was his hands clawing at Daisuke's leg.

"let go!" Dark yelled, with equal anger – He just needed to get this thing away from Daisuke. This wasn't Arthur.

"NO! YOU…" It paused, Dark suddenly realized that Arthur seemed to have aged about 20 years since he last saw him, his rancid flesh was rotting, his eyes were rolling, "LET ME KILL YOU!"

* * *

Yay! A whole new chapter! eeeeeeeeeeeee! I'm so happy! 

- thank you for all the reviews! - hope your still enjoying :)


	25. Dark and Daisuke

Hey there! Hope your all doing well

cry No! it's the last day of half term!

I am desperately trying to get this fanfic finished, hopefully, it will all be over by the end of this chapter. If I don't finish it: I beg your forgiveness in advance.

If I do: … Then we shall all be veeery surprised…0.o

any ways, enjoy

* * *

"WHY DID YOU SEND ME HERE!" Arthur screamed, dragging himself up with more force. A load 'crack' was heard from Daisuke's leg as Arthur pulled harder, digging his claw like finger nails into his soft flesh. The boy screamed in pain. 

Dark stamped on the 'Me's arm, "DON'T MAKE ME GO BACK DOWN THERE!" Arthur cried out, still gripping into Daisuke's leg. Daisuke was speechless, he was almost passing out from the pain in his leg, and in his heart. He knew it was him who had brought this…thing up into the open, but how did it know Dark?

* * *

Riku and Satoshi were still shocked into silence, staring up at the stars, wondering what the hell happened – but it was to peaceful to be scared. 

Satoshi was the first to break the spell, "Get up, I'll take you home."

Riku nodded, sitting up.

They started their walk home, seeing the gun Arthur had dropped on his attempt at killing Dark, stepping over the pool of black blood that was the only remnant of Dark left here. Except for the memories of the few people who had seen him.

"Satoshi…" Riku said quietly, "D…Did Dark…Phantom Thief Dark do all of this?"

He shook his head slowly, "No. Dark was only a pawn in…In Arthur's plan."

"Arthur?"

He paused, how would he explain all the evil, all Krad's tragic memories, "Um…" All of the angels stories, "Arthur was…" Dark's tormented past, every one trying to kill him, "Dark's Father," Satoshi blurted out. Both of them surprised, but, in a sense, it was true.

"Dark's Dad?"

"Yes, that's what he believed, but…" He smiled slightly, Riku didn't need to know, "Its over now, no use digging up the past again, it'll only cause grief, understand?" Satoshi seemed to have no control over what he was saying, but he knew every word was his. He was finally speaking his feelings.

She nodded reluctantly, "So…Do we forget this?"

"No," Satoshi carried on, engrossed in his own thoughts and voice, "Then no one will know that Dark was a good person, no one will think of Dark as a hero, they'll think of him as a thief. But it doesn't matter what they think…" His smile widened, "We'll know, the people that…That mattered to him will know the truth. So…So we have to keep the memories alive, but only the good ones…"

"I don't understand," Riku said, confused. This was the most Satoshi had ever said, but none of it made any sense.

"Neither do I."

Riku laughed, "You're just contradicting yourself."  
He turned to her, "I don't care, it's what I think."

She stopped laughing, "Theres probably a lesson in there some where."

"Yeah," Satoshi smiled, "I think I've found it."

* * *

Risa looked up at the clock on her bedroom wall, she tossed and turned in her bed, she still hadn't heard Riku come home. For some reason, she felt tearful. 

Risa heard voices below her.

"Thanks for taking me home, Satoshi," Riku's muffled voice sounded from the front door.

"No problem," Came Satoshi's.

"Well. Bye."

"Bye, and remember to remember the good things, okay?"

Riku laughed, "Yeah."

The door closed, then footsteps coming up to her bedroom. Risa jumped out of her bed, fuming with rage. Riku knocked softly on Risa's bedroom door, then came in.

"Risa?" She said, surprised, "I thought you'd be asleep?"

"How could I be! It's past midnight…and you…you were out with Satoshi!"

"Yeah…" Riku avoided her sisters eye contact, Dark had died out there, Risa would be devastated.

"Look, I know that Dai's gone, but its not very respectful to him, to move onto another guy – his best friend? That's low." She spat, disgusted at her sister.

"Huh?" Riku said, confused again, "What do you mean?"

"I thought that you were going out to your dead boyfriends grave," Risa yelled, bringing fresh tears to Riku's eyes, she hadn't thought about Daisuke up until now, "But you…You were meeting up with Satoshi!"

"No!" Riku said, her mind clicking into place, "I wasn't…Satoshi and I were in…the same position… His only friend had died, and…and…" Riku poured out fresh lies, but it was sort of true, he'd had Krad…Or Kazuo inside him, and inside her lurked Ichiro, or Kiyoshi, who ever they were. So they were in the same position, really.

"So you decided to_ date_ him!"

"NO! I'd never do that!"

"I think you just did! 'Thanks for taking me home, Satoshi'" Risa repeated Riku's words, "He walked you home?"

"Yes! But I… I was in the graveyard, then I met Dark and Satoshi!" Dark's name slipped out of Riku's lips.

"Dark!" Risa screamed with delight, not anger, "Dark was there!"

"Yeah…"  
"Well lets go see him!" Risa flung her arms around her twin, "I'm sorry I accused you of dating that guy, I was obviously in the wrong there!" She tried to flatter her.

"You're so fickle…" Riku muttered, then in a louder voice, "Dark's not there any more…" She was going to have to tell her sister some time.

"What do you mean?"

"He's…" Riku urged herself to spit it out, to get it over with.

"He's what?" Risa said, standing in front of her sister.

"Hesdead." She blurted it out.

"He's what!" A sense of frustration building up inside her.

"Dead, Risa, he's dead."

"WHAT?" Risa burst into tears, "DEAD!"

Riku nodded her head sadly.

Tears flooded down Risa's face, "How can he be 'dead'? He's alive! He can't be dead!"

Riku pulled her blubbering sister into a hug, "It's okay…"

"NO! It's not! It's not okay! It'll never be okay again! Dark's _dead_, Riku, _DEAD!_" She cried into her sisters shoulder. Riku held Risa tightly, giving her comfort, patting her on the back. She'd been through this, too.

"Dark just…Just can't be dead! It's not possible! Dark…" She broke into a fresh flood of tears, making her words merge into one big sob.

"Risa, he died peacefully, he smiled when he did, he said something about Daisuke…" She tried to smile.

"Daisuke?" She sniffed, "What does he have to do with it?"

Riku gasped, Dark was Daisuke! Like Ichiro was her, like Krad was Satoshi! "Daisuke's Dark?" She sat down on the bed, in shock.

"What?"

* * *

"DON'T MAKE ME GO BACK DOWN THERE!" Arthur screamed, silver tears trickling down his grey face. 

"Get off Daisuke!" Dark yelled, stamping on Arthur's hand again.

"What's happening?" Daisuke asked feebly, wincing as the pain in his leg intensified.

Dark let go of Daisuke's waist, holding onto him by his silver arm now.

Stamping on Arthur's head, driving him back down into the silver water. Dark grinned in triumph, looking back towards Daisuke.

Daisuke smiled to, Dark let go of his arm, they both beamed at each other, happy to see each other.  
The agony was unbearable, blood trickled down into the silver water. "Daisuke, you leg…"

Daisuke was wavering on his leg, when a claw like hand gripped onto his shin again, the grey flesh burning Daisuke's ankle, the water pulled the hand back down, Daisuke hovered for a moment, Dark rushed over a split second to late, with a small splash, Daisuke had been swallowed by the silver water.

Dark stood there, Daisuke was gone again, tears trickled down his handsome face, there was only one option. He dived into the silver sea after Daisuke.

* * *

AH! Nooo! I didn't finish it! Oh well, i can't say i'm not looking forward to writting the next chapter...XD New twists seem to take over the story, sorry – bare with me, it will be over soon… XD

- please review!


	26. Arthur's back

Hiya happy people, how are you all doing?

Sorry for twisting this fanfic, I've had quite a lot of people saying they really hate me for making Dark and Dai go through so much :) but thats just how my mind works, so i'm sorry:) :)

Any ways, on with the story!

* * *

Dark closed his eyes, time seemed to almost slow down as he entered the water, he risked a look, he opened his eyes. 

A murky shade of silver water surrounded every thing, it was so peaceful. He relaxed, completely forgetting every thing, just wanting to float here forever.

His body became limp, his eyelids became heavy, the last of his oxygen floated up the surface. He didn't seem to need it, and what was the point of having something that was no use?

He looked down and was shocked back into reality, thousands, maybe millions of floating men, women and children were floating, eyes open, not moving.

Krad…Or Kazuo's face smiled out of the darkness, it seemed to be one of the few smiling, the rest had blank or haunted expressions on their pale faces.

His blonde hair looked so silky in the strange light, his skin pale and smooth, his huge white wings floating handsomely in the silver light. Was this guy really his…Brother?

The blonde's eyes gazed happily through him. Dark smiled, then remembering Daisuke.

He pumped his arms and legs, trying to swim, but no use. He could only drift, letting the water carry him where ever it wanted him to go. He flapped his arms in frustration. Giving up on swimming, he scanned the peaceful place for Daisuke. He couldn't see him, panic filled him – How could they be reunited, then torn apart so fast?

He looked below him, there he was, eyes open, the same blank expression on his usually happy face. Daisuke was happy no more.

The 'Me' was floating peacefully to the side of him, eyes glinting with pain and malice. Why was Arthur so unhappy?

Dark swam with all his force, and, in about 3 hours managed to gain the 2 metres separating him and Daisuke, but time didn't really seem to matter here. "Daisuke…" He said softly, but no sound left his lips, tears floated before him, they were both crying.

Daisuke didn't seem able to move, he just stay there, crying. His eyes were the only thing that made him different from the other people laying in the water.

"Daisuke, we have to get you out of here…" Dark said, his lips moved, but still, no words escaped. Daisuke seemed to understand him well enough though, Dark smiled.

"Come on," Dark said, still smiling, reaching out a hand slowly, taking Daisuke's.

He started the slow journey to no where, pulling Daisuke after him.

* * *

"How could Dark be Daisuke!" Risa stammered, "They're totally different!" She tried to convince herself, "I mean, their hairs a different colour, they act completely different – and if they were, that…that would mean that Daisuke was two timing us!" She gave a short laugh of disbelief. 

"Yes…" Riku said slowly, ignoring Risa, "And Satoshi…Satoshi killed Daisuke, then helped Dark find him, leading him to the graveyard, then Dark was sick, then…" Ideas spiralled off inside her head, "Then that guy with the gun came – that must have been Arthur, or something, then Arthur must have killed Dark! Then Ichir – Kiyoshi came when Krad was remembering something, then Ichiro remembered his past, he told me… But wouldn't let me see…" Riku muttered quickly. Half of it was right.

"Slow down…" Risa said, a fake smile plastered on her face, "You're lying! Dark isn't dead, he wouldn't leave me, you're just wanting me to share your pain! You're making this up!"

Riku turned to Risa, "Would I make all of this up?"

* * *

Dark almost passed out from exhaustion, it was tiring even swimming a few centimetres in this silver water, but miles? He could have died right there and then. But some thing kept him going, he had no idea where he was taking them to, but he knew there had to be something good in this place of horror.

* * *

Arthur's eyes snapped open, taking in the silver sea, "Huh?" He muttered, confusion taking over, then panic. "Where am I!" He called out to no one, but he couldn't hear his words, dead bodies loomed out of the water, he backed away in terror, holding up his hands in front of his face, the water seemed to slow him down, taking ages for him to react. They were rotting and grey, he screamed again, looking around for the grey thing, reality dawned on him, the grey rotting flesh was him. He tilted his head down slowly, taking in this…monster that he seemed to be trapped in. 

Where was he? Why did he seem to be some one different than to who he was? Where was Ana?

His black tears floated up to the surface, he watched them, he started wailing, but, of course no one could hear him, he scrunched up his face, not wanting to face the truth.

But he didn't even know the truth.

He looked around, scanning the dead bodies in the water, willing some one to be there, to tell him what was going on, and why he looked so different. His bloodshot eyes rested on a strangely familiar face. Blonde silky hair drifted upwards in the dull silver water, his smile shone brighter than the little sunlight shining from the surface that seemed so far away. His face was so familiar, but Arthur couldn't work out where he'd seen it before. He swam up to the man with surprising speed and ran a clawed hand down his face, Arthur's hard skin scrapped the blonde's soft cheek, Arthur's smile matched the one on the boys face.

Arthur quickly took his hand away from the boy – what was that! His hand throbbed with pain, then the pain reached his head. Names and images flashed before him, then stopped abruptly.

Kazuo? Krad? A little boy screaming. Ana slapping Arthur around the face, tears streaming freely down her face. Dark.

Arthur looked at the boy, stunned – was that little boy, screaming, tied to that cracked mirror this man floating before him?

"Kazuo?" He said uncertainly – the smiling face turned into a blank expression, just like the rest, "Are you Kazuo?" He said, unheard, "Are you Krad?" He asked again, guessing, "Or are you Dark?"

Krad looked like he was about to cry. Arthur swam closer, with the same fast speed that was impossible in this water, sympathy over whelming him.

"Dark?" He said with no sound, "Dark, is that your name?" Arthur smiled, pleased at his discovery. The boy made another mournful expression, then slightly shook his head, "No?"

The boy opened his mouth slowly, and mouthed words to him, tears floated up to the surface, clear and sorrowful. 'I forgive you, Dad.'

"Dad?" Arthur said, he paused, "Are you calling me….Dad?"

Kazuo nodded slowly, as if it hurt to move.

Arthur looked confused, "Krad?" He asked after a while.

Tears trickled out of his eyes as Arthur looked in wonder at the boy, "No? What about Kazuo?" He smiled sympathetically.

Kazuo gave a short smile, then his face snapped into the same blank smiling face, tears still floating up to the surface. Arthur watched the silver tears float up to the top of the silver sea, wondering where the hell he was, and what he was doing here, but those thoughts seemed to disappear as he though of Kazuo. His tears broke up into the surface, sending down rays of the dull sunlight down into the water.

"Kazuo…" Arthur said wordlessly to himself, "Ka…zuo…" He repeated, rolling it off his thin, black tongue – he'd defiantly heard it some where before…but where?

* * *

Dark's eye lids fell shut, his head throbbed with pain and exhaustion. He thrust his eyes open, and looked at Daisuke. Still floating there, the blank, mournful expression on his face, "Don't…worry," Dark mouthed, even moving his mouth almost caused him to drift off to sleep, "Daisuke, I'll get…I'll get you…outa here…" 

Daisuke's eyes were to only insight into his mind, his expression didn't change, but his eyes spoke for him. Filled with sorrow and frustration of not being able to move, tears floated out of Daisuke's eyes. Dark saw them, surprise hit him, "You're sad?..."

More tears rose to the surface, Dark looked deeper into his friends eyes, "It hurts, doesn't it?" Dark said sinisterly.

Dark looked up slowly, following the trail of the tears, they broke through the surface, making dappled sunlight shine on them for a second. The silver light shone. His lungs seemed to contract slightly, his head gave another burst of pain, then he realized. He hadn't been breathing for the whole time he'd been down here. It must have been whole days, even weeks, the time flowed slow slowly here, he didn't know.

The surface loomed above them, it was like a new sky.

The surface…

Dark cursed, why didn't he think of it before? He tugged at Daisuke's arm, pulling him up, Dark started swimming slowly up to the silver surface.

* * *

Arthur looked around desperately, _how am I going to get out of here!_ His little eyes rested on two silhouettes ageist the silver light, heading to the surface. Arthur smiled, and set off, swimming effortlessly, dashing around dead bodies with amazing speed. 

In a short second, he was right behind the purple haired teenager and the red head.

He smiled, showing his sharp pointed teeth, his skin stretched out, Dark turned around and screamed soundlessly.

Suddenly, Dark's yell of surprise and fear flooded into their ears. Sound was back.

"Arthur!" Dark roared, kicking slowly, the water slowing him down, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT WITH US!"

Arthur backed away, confusion and surprise over powering him, "What?"

"I don't know why you're so angry, but just LEAVE US ALONE!"

"What?" Arthur repeated blankly, "Do I know you?"

Dark gave out a short laugh, trying to cover the dim fright, "How could I not know you, you sent hoards of… 'Angels' to KILL me!"

"Kill…You?" Arthur said, a look of shock on his face.

"YEAH!" Dark roared again, trying to kick his way up to the surface, but not gaining any thing, except pain.

"I…I tried to _kill you?_" He said, why was he being accused of this horrible crime? "Kill?"

"You know what," Dark said quietly, his head ache worsening, "Just do it now, then you'll be _happy_, won't you? _Happy _kill me, well, just get it over with, just…" He paused, "Just leave Daisuke, okay?"

* * *

Damn! sorry again, lol, I didn't finish it! - okay, really. Next time, i promise. 'serious expression T.T'  



	27. Death comes quickly

"W-What do you mean?" Arthur stammered.

"Huh?" Dark paused, "You heard me: Just kill me, get it over with – just don't you dare touch Daisuke."

"W-Why would a want to?"

"What?"

"Have we…met before…?" Arthur said, he saw the look of panic and confusion on the teenagers handsome face, then the pain greeted him. Arthur scrunched up his face in agony, random images flashed before him, "N-Not this again…" Arthur winced.

A little purple haired boy writhed in pain on that same cracked mirror, begging him to stop, pleading him to take him back to the orphanage. Ana hugging the boy with Motherly love, they were both smiling. Ana was crying now, looking up to the teenage boy before her, begging him not to leave, Arthur shared her pain, "Don't leave Dark, Dark, DON'T LEAVE ME WITH HIM!"

Arthur's small shrivelled heard pounded with pain. Who was the 'Him' his love so desperately hated? Realization dawned. Black tears squeezed themselves out of his eyes. He forced them open, face to face with the same purple haired boy he'd seen.

"Dark?" He said uncertainly.

Dark looked unsure, "What's the matter with you?" He replied sourly, still gripping Daisuke's arm.

Arthur's eyes forced themselves shut, he felt his head burn up with pain, his limbs floated aimlessly in the silver water.

"Arthur?" Dark said, his lungs contracting again, he gasped for the air that he couldn't find, the only thing that slipped down his throat was silver water. He needed air. _Wait… I can't die…I came down here to save Daisuke, and I…have to…carry on…otherwise…he'll…he'll be left here…alone._

Daisuke watched in horror as the two spirits closed their eyes and descended into darkness. Helpless.

* * *

Dark reached out before him, surrounded by the pitch black darkness. Where was he? 

"Dark, you cannot die." A robotic voice sounded, his eyes snapped upwards and around him, searching for the person who'd spoke, but he saw only blackness.

"Huh?" He muttered, the darkness swallowing up his words.

"You have already died, but you are not dead. How can this be?"

"I don't know…" He replied aggressively, "Where the hell am I now?" He sighed, he'd been in so many unfamiliar an dark places, so now, none of them seemed to scare him any more.

"I don't know where to put you…" The voice said unstably, like the robotic voice was about to cry.

"What?"

"You have died, you were supposed to die many times, but you were turned into a spirit that resides in the Niwa DNA. The Niwa family have kept you alive. Then…Then the Niwa boy died. Then you became helpless and mortal. Then you died, but you are still living. How are you living when you're dead?"

"I don't know!" Dark yelled, "I don't understand any of this! So why don't people…just…JUST STOP ASKING ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" He roared into the pitch black darkness.

"I didn't mean to make you shout." The voice said coldly.

"Well…You were asking for it," Dark mumbled, his anger subsiding.

"Any way," The voice said in a business like tone, "Back to our little discussion, you seem to be neither dead nor alive. So where should I put you?"

"If you ask me another bloody question, I swear I'll-"

"I can't put you in the silver sea – you and that creature can seem to move. I can't put you in the Dark, as you have done nothing drastically wrong, and the creature can't go in there… He was corrupted, it would be unfair."

"The Dark?" Dark said, drawing himself in.

"The black sea. Think of it as Hell. Where as the silver sea, that's more like…not exactly heaven, but the closest thing to it."

"Heaven and Hell?"

"Yes. Or like them, here is… Here is no where."

Dark paused, Heaven, Hell? His mind whirred, trying to link all this together, "Who are you?" He said cautiously.

"I am no one in the middle of no where, do not question my identity, I have none."

"Fine…" An idea popped into his confused mind, "What about Arthur! He was acting like he didn't know me."

"That was because the Silver Sea brings out the goodness in bad people, to put it simply. But in return, it slows down time, elongating every thing, except, it seems, Arthur. Arthur's corruption and evil was taken away, in turn, bringing back the 'Old Arthur' so, he would remember nothing about you."

"What?"

"Arthur is no longer wanting to kill, and I suppose he's worried sick about the woman he loved," The voice said casually.

"And what about Daisuke! How come he can't move in the Silver Sea!" Dark yelled, then assumed the worse, "He's not…Daisuke isn't…dead, is he!"

"I don't know," The voice said, off hand, as if he didn't want to tell Dark the answer.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, YOU DON'T KNOW!"

"The knowledge is not mine to tell you. I cannot give you a correct answer as I do not know it. I could make one up, if you would prefer?"

"N-No." Dark said, slumping onto the floor, moaning in pain and grief, "He can't be dead…Not after all this…WAIT!" Dark's eyes snapped open, another random question longing to be answered had popped into his head, "If the Silver Sea is heaven, why are the people so sad! Daisuke was in pain!"

"I never said it was Heaven, but it is the closest thing to it. Most people there don't want to die, so they are naturally sad. Then the Silver Sea hurts them. Don't ask me why, again, the answer I do not know."

"Doesn't pain mean that you're alive!" He said hopefully.

"No. But do not assume that your friend has died, but then again, do not get your hopes up."

Dark moaned out again, this was making no since, it had been confusing enough without this person telling him all about the Silver Sea, he just wanted to have the life the way it was, back with Daisuke, "Can't you just…Send me home?" He asked, knowing the answer.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because…Because…"

Dark looked up, "_Can_ you send me and Daisuke back home?"

Arthur looked up, darkness surrounded him, he held his hands up in front of his face, still grey and inhuman. He sighed. What if this all was a horrible dream? He wished he could just wake up and it would all be over.

His black eyes scanned the black abis. Where was he now?

"Hello!" He called out in an unstable voice, "Any one?" no answer came to meet his shaky tone. He walked forward, dropping down to his hands and feet – his new body wouldn't let him walk upright. Tears welled up inside his eyes – it hurt to move.

"Hello!" He called again, willing some one to come out and save him.

"Answer me, dammit!" A voice that was not his own yelled out, "Tell me!" The same voice said menacingly,

"D-Dark?" Arthur said, stunned.

The purple haired teenager whipped around, and came face to face with the cracked, grey, bleeding Arthur, "What the hell is HE doing here!"

The monster like Arthur stepped back, feeling his legs give way – this horrible body was failing him, "S-Sorry?"

"Why must you hate each other so?" The mysterious voice said anonymously, "Arthur is himself again, but, alas. The evil does no longer resemble the body."

"Why is that a bad thing?" Dark said, staring at the black blood trickling from deep gashes that were appearing on the weak frame of Arthur.

"His body will collapse, fail. Die, Wither. Break, fall to pieces. The body does no longer resemble what is inside."

"I'm going to die?" Arthur repeated shakily.

"It does seem that way."

"Arthur?" Dark said, taking a step closer to the fallen 'Me'.

Another deep cut appeared on Arthur's face, gushing out black repulsive blood, "I'm going to die…?" He said again in shock, "I can't die, not yet…It's not possible! This…This is all a big dream! A big, horrible, scary dream! WAKE UP!" He punched himself around the face, causing more cuts to open, black blood spurting out of them.

Dark rushed forward, Arthur had really changed.

"I HATE THIS!" He screamed, slapping himself again, he raised his blood stained for a third blow, but he felt it stop. Dark was holding it, grimacing as he felt all the bones crunch, he loosened his grip slightly.

"Arthur, stop."

"I CAN'T!" Arthur wailed, "I NEED TO WAKE UP! I'M GOING TO DIE!" He stopped screaming as he felt Dark's warm flesh next to his own, Dark had Arthur in a close embrace. Arthur laid his bleeding, bony head against Dark's chest. He heard his heart beat, felt the warmth and smiled.

"Don't worry." Dark said deeply, "We'll find our way out of this."

Arthur nodded, his bleeding body becoming limp – he knew then that this was no dream. _Ana…I never got to say sorry for what ever I did… _More black tears mingled with the blood, "Dark?" He said softly.

Dark stood up lightly, his anger gone, he was intent on getting Arthur back to normal.

"Dark…" He whispered again, his voice becoming faint, "Tell Ana I'm sorry…"

"I can't…" Dark said, clutching Arthur tightly, blood spilling onto him, "She's…" He stopped himself. Arthur would see her soon any way.

"Tell…" Arthur paused, memories flashing before him, "Tell Kazuo…A-And Kenta…And Kiyoshi… And Katsuro…Tell them I'm sorry…"

Dark nodded, they already knew.

A dark figure loomed out of the pitch black, "So romantic." The robotic voice said, showing no emotion, Dark ran towards it, still holding Arthur, "You're causing me so much trouble. I should kill you now." The figure surrounded by darkness took 3 steps forward.

Dark grinned slightly, bracing himself for a fight. He blinked, the fake smile slipped off his face – suddenly, the figure was right in front of him, disturbed dark features stared down at Arthur, Dark followed the things gaze, stumbling back, surprised.

He yelped in shock. A black gloved hand was spread out over Arthur's small weak head, pressing his fingertips in at the pressure points. Arthur was smiling up at Dark, "Hey…" He ginned with content, "Thanks…Thanks for trying… Dark…" Memories clicked in his mind as the gloved fingers pressed harder, speeding up his death, "Tha…nk… Thank you…Katsuro." Arthur felt so happy, light headed, he beamed up at the little boy he'd created to make his wife happy. Something clicked in his head, a ringing noise sounded throughout his ears, he was plunged into the silvery waters of the Sea. Happiness flooded over him as quickly as the water.

Dark yelled, falling back – Watching helplessly as Arthur was engulfed in a strange silvery light, he recovered slightly, then rushed forward, but it was to late.

"Arthur!" He yelled, his hands out stretched, but his fingertips went right through Arthur's silver frame.

The sinister figure just watched sorrowfully.

He squinted at the murderer – greying hair grew from his head, which had once been blonde. His pale skin glowed slightly, his blue eyes avoided Dark's eye contact, he raised a hand, examining his nails. Dark felt tears well up inside him – how this person could be so careless about killing the person who had been a Father to Dark was beyond him.

Arthur stretched out his arms, looking up at the blackness above – his silver glow lighting up the whole place – they were in the silver sea again, silver water floated around them, Daisuke still lay in the same place, suspended where he was.

* * *

Arthur floated next to the ginger haired boy, smiling peacefully, incapable of movement, but smiling. 

"Arthur…" Dark mouthed, his tears floating up to the surface, he reached out, stroking the grey cracked skin of his 'Father'.

Pain seared through him – the agony brought him back to reality, he grimaced, sucking in his breath – he needed air.

At least Daisuke was safe for now. _B…But what…What if he is…**dead**?_

* * *

Hi again… How are you all? 4 pages… wowy…sorry for making it so long… 

yeah, I'm kinda sleepy now, sorry again…my spelling and grammar sucks, and its terribly written. forgive me, the next one will be better! I promise!

Any ways, bye for now – I'll update soon – pleeeeeease review! hugs


	28. Going home

Dark looked into Daisuke's eyes, full of different emotions. _No, he…he just can't be dead. _He reassured himself, _Daisuke? Dead? _He'd already have to cope with the thought of his tamer dying once – but that had been just shock, he never had had time to think about it, never had time to think about it seriously, he always believed that Daisuke couldn't be dead. But now…Now he'd been introduced to this whole new world of forgotten memories, fantasy, heaven, hell and love.

Pain pulsed through him again – he twisted his head upwards, the water slowing him down. The surface was so inviting, and so vast – all he wanted was to take him and Daisuke upwards, to get out of here, to live their lives as they were before all this madness.

He reached out his hand, shining silver, his fingers closed around Daisuke's arm, and he pulled himself and Daisuke upwards with all of his strength, willing himself not to pass out again.

An expression of absolute fear flashed across Dark's face – the water was pulling him down, with a speed and strength that he could never match in these waters. The surface became further and further away from him, he looked down, the silver waters faded away, his useless, limp body crashed into floating limbs, still holding onto Daisuke for all he was worth.

The silver sea seemed to carry on forever. Dark writhed in the water, trying to pull himself and Daisuke back up, but it was no use.

"Be still." The robotic cold voice sounded from all around him – Dark's eyes scanned for the murderer, but he couldn't see the tall man. Instead, Dark was filled with horror yet again – The voice was coming from every one of the lifeless bodies, even Daisuke's mouth moved, speaking the words of the killer, "I know what to do with you now."

Dark shook his head wildly, not being able to be heard.

"Be still." The mouths of the limp bodies repeated, speaking in the voice of the mysterious man who had condemned Arthur to a life of death, "Do not move. Stop moving. Decease from wriggling. I know where to put you."

Dark took to notice of the orders, instead, filled with fear and pain he stared openly at Daisuke's face, blank, just like the man he was speaking for, as did all of the others floating in the water, "I know just where to put you. No need to worry."

All the pale faces in the water around Dark smiled blankly, "I know why you hate me. I sent the person you believed to be your Father for the better part of your life. I killed the person who tried to kill you. I kill many people who don't fit into the Silver Sea, or the Dark. But I couldn't kill you, sending you to a life in the silver sea, for you have never lived your own life, Katsuro. So I am sending you some where I think you will like." All the voices said in unison, softly.

"Where…?" Dark mouthed, hoping for the best.

"Home."

Dark travelled down into the silver sea, deeper and deeper, not believing his ears.

"Do not fear, there are no tricks this time. Just hope that you will forgive me."

Dark nodded slowly, still in awe.

"I shall see you again, when your human life time is up and over. So this is not really goodbye. But it is for now."

Dark's surroundings flooded past him, becoming one huge blur of silver. He closed his eyes, _I'm going home… Daisuke's safe…I'll be…Happy. _He smiled, his heart bursting with joy.

* * *

Satoshi staggered into a tall dustbin. He raised the knife again, and drove it into his wrist. _God, this is good. _He smiled tearily as the blood gushed down his hand onto the grit covered floor. He slit his wrists again, deeper, this time. 

"Krad!" He yelled out to the night sky, "Krad? Where'd you go!" He needed to hear his voice, "Dark! I'm sorry!" He roared, feeling more anger and hatred than sorrow, "Daisuke?" _Why did every one have to leave him! _

He wondered into the main street, bathed in the orange glow of the street light, he instinctively hid his blood stained kitchen dagger, people hurriedly pushed past him, avoiding his eye contact.

Memories of Krad's past mingled with his own, Dark's dead face loomed in front of him, his own hands around his neck, killing him. The red haired Daisuke's smile hurt him just as much as killing Dark.

He stumbled, tripping over his own feet. _How could this happen to me? _He grimaced, cutting another deeper gash on his arm, the pain taking away his misery.

_Krad? _He thought, _Are you there? Pleeeease be there… If you're not…Then…_

He stopped his trail of thoughts by cutting himself again – _Daisuke…Why does every one I like have to…Die! Maybe…Maybe they're happy to get away from me…Maybe they're sad? _He dug the sharp blade into his soft, tender arm, sighing.

He stood up, sighing. He wondered along the road unstably, attracting strange worried glances from passers by.

He found his way into his apartment, falling on the floor. He just lay there, staring up at the modern ceiling, wondering what to do with his life.

_Daisuke…Come back… _The words echoed inside of him, tears ran freely down his cheeks. "Daisuke…Why'd you have to go?" He yelled out, sitting up abruptly, and driving the dagger into his leg.

Letting out screams of pleasure and pain, he stabbed himself another time, drawing yet more blood.

"DAISUKE! I HATE YOU!" He roared, but no one was there to hear him, "I HATE YOU SO MUCH! I HATE YOU SO MUCH IT HURTS!" He drove his knife further down into his leg, hearing the scrape of the metal blade on his bone, "IT HURTS RIGHT HERE!" He drove the knife into his heart, feeling the pain – but no satisfaction this time.

* * *

Before you kill me, HES NOT DEAD! 

This was supposed to be the last chapter (lol, I wonder how many times I've said 'yup, this is the very last chappie!') I'M SORRY! But I just thought this was an okay place to stop, enjoy :)

oh yeah - pleeease review!


	29. It hurts right here

Satoshi lay there, staring blankly, _Why'd I do…that?_ He wondered dreamily, _Did I really want to…kill myself?_ He smiled, _At least I'll see Daisuke… _Why was he so happy? He was going to die… _Die?...DIE?... _"Daisuke…" He whispered, "Daisuke… Daisuke…" He managed to sit up, wrenching the knife away from his chest, drenched in blood, he raised it to the light, _That's my blood, my blood – that's a gaping hole in my heart. _

"I don't want to die…" He moaned, _But I want to see Daisuke again…_ "I don't want to leave here…" But he did.

He banged his head on the door, confusion over whelmed him, making his last thoughts distorted…and not his own. _Or are they?_ Daisuke's smiling face loomed in front of him, taunting him, all he wanted was the grinning boy. To love him, and to receive Daisuke's warm, heart felt love in return.

_I'm going mad. I can't love Daisuke…He likes…He likes, _Satoshi coughed up more blood, _He likes Harada, and Dark…Dark would hate me even more. _

A surge of hatred flared up inside the dying boy, envying and despising every body who came between him and Daisuke. _Why! I don't hate…I don't hate the Harada's. I don't hate Dark!_

Satoshi flopped back onto the floor, feeling the pain in his heart more violently. Blood gushed onto the wooden floor, lying in a puddle of his own red blood.

* * *

Akimi grimaced, clutching her heart. She didn't feel whole without that brat of a boy. 

"Hotaka?" She called out hoarsely into the dawn, the night still lingering in the cold darkness, "Hotaka?..."

Hotaka's taunts and insults were replaced by her own harsh thoughts, _No one likes me, Hotaka wanted to leave me, he wanted me dead. He wanted to get away, to be with his dead girlfriend. Dark left me. He left me to this cruel world. They both hate me. _

"Hotaka. Come back."

She gripped the dirty wall of the alley way, recoiling from the torch lights that shone down the small side road, "Hey!" A male voice called out, "What're you doin' there!" Footsteps followed the gruff call.

Akimi stumbled further up the dark alley way, hating herself, wanting nothing more than to be alone.

"Whats a pretty girl like you doing in a nasty place like this?" The voice called out again, laughing unkindly.

"Nothing," She groaned, pain spreading to her head as well, "Go away…"

"Nice, aren't you?" He said sarcastically, turning out the torch he held, "You lost?"

She shook her head violently, gasping for breath.

"Well then," He grinned sinisterly, "Let me help you find your way…" He stepped closer to her.

Her whole body shook with pain and grief, taking no notice of this newcomer, she collapsed onto the mud covered floor.

"Whoa…" He took a hasty step back, "Whats up with you?"

She lay her sweat covered forehead down on the ground, "Hotaka…I hate you…I hate you so much…It hurts, Hotaka…It hurts…It hurts…It hurts right here..." Her fingernails pierced through the soft skin covering her heart, feeling blood spurt every where.

"Oh my god…" The guy said softly, all previous thoughts pushed out of his mind, "I'll…I'll get help…"

"No…" She screamed, "Leave me to die…" She moaned, tears rolling onto the ground.

"What ever…" He said, to scared to face the reality of life, running away.

"Even…Even he hates me…" She groaned, ripping more of her skin away from her heart. Light headedness over whelmed her. She smiled, "Hotaka…" Akimi felt her delicate heart pulse beneath her hand, she gripped it harder, blood poured from the organ, flooding the ally way. "It hurts, Hotaka…"

* * *

Riku stopped mid sentence. 

"What is it?" Risa said, stunned.

She coughed, tasting blood, still silent sitting on the bed. "Risa?" She said uncertainty.

"What?" She said again, the tension building.

"I…don't feel…right…" Riku replied, "I don't feel good."

"Well what do you want me to do about it!" Risa raised her voice, "Tell me about Dark! Tell me about Daisuke!" She screamed, her selfishness flooding back to her.

"I want you…I want you to…To get Kiyoshi…" She lay back on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Who's Kiyoshi?"

"I want Ichiro!" Riku said, scrunching up her face, closing her eyes, "I want Ichiro! I want Kiyoshi! I want them to tell me whats going on with me!" She whined.

"Who's Kiyoshi and Ichiro?" Risa asked unkindly, her mind still focused on Dark.

"I NEED THEM TO TELL ME WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME!" She writhed on the bed, twisting and turning. Her head felt like it was going to burst, but the pain in her head was nothing compared to the pain in her heart.

"Okay!" Risa squeaked, "Where can I find them?"

"I don't know!" Riku screamed, punching her fist into the bed, spraying her blood onto the white sheets.

"Hey!" Risa yelled, jumping up and clutching her sisters' hand, "I'm the one who should be mad here! My Dark is dead!"

"MY DAISUKE IS DEAD!" Riku sat up, yelling her voice hoarse.

"This is different!" Risa said, releasing her sister's hand and rushing over to the door, "Dark and Daisuke are NOT the same! They never will be!"

Riku's hand slammed down into the bed again, piecing the mattress, the sharp metal springs sticking into her knuckles, "What's happening to me!"

_I want to die! I want to die! DIE! Leave this world! There has to be some where better than this! Any things better than this!_

"Riku…" Risa whispered, worried for her big sister, "Riku, I'm gunna get help, okay?"

"GET KIYOSHI! GET ICHIRO! GET DARK! GET DAISUKE! GET SATOSHI! GET KRAD! GET KAZUO!"

Risa slowly closed the door softly on her screaming sister, wincing at her insanity.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME, KIYOSHI! IT HURTS! IT HURTS, KIYOSHI! KIYOSH, IT HURTS RIGHT HERE!" The screaming stopped abruptly, no noise escaped Riku's closed door.

* * *

Dark opened his handsome eyes. Sunlight beating down on his heavy eye lids. His surrounding swimming into place. _What happened?_ His head pounding. 

He sat up, holding his head in his hands, his head screaming with pain, something bursting to get through.

Dark looked at his hands, they were freezing. Staring at them, he swallowed hard, gulping down his fear. _What happened!_

He looked around, he was lying sprawled on the floor of a familiar class room. There was a sleeping boy laying next to him.

Assumptions formed fast in his head – _Why can't I remember any thing? Why is there a sleeping **boy** next to me! _"Oh god…" Dark looked closer at the person sleeping with him.

The boy moved in his slumber, his red hair falling off his face, revealing a handsome smile.

Dark's mind clicked.

"Daisuke!" He yelled, the ginger haired boy's eyes snapping open, sitting upright.

"D-Dark!" He said quietly, the black coat falling off of him, revealing his silver arm, back and front, he looked around him, "We're at school?"

"Huh?"

"School, my classroom," Daisuke smiled stupidly, raising his silver shining arm and scratching his head, _the place I died._

Dark smiled, "Wow…" He whispered under his breath, then turned to Daisuke, "We're home, aren't we?" He grinned.

"Yup!" Daisuke pulled Dark's black over coat up over himself, shivering, he looked at his silver arm, "I'm silver!" He said cheerfully.

Dark stared, one of the only remnants of the silver sea taken to this new, friendly world. That, and their haunted memories, "Yeah. How'd you get silver, any way?" He said casually, laying back on the floor.

"I, um, touched the water," Daisuke said, still beaming.

Their thoughts were left unsaid after that, both teenagers just lying there, smiling at each other. Each thinking the same thing, _god, I missed you…_They'd each wanted to talk to each other so much after being separated, but now…it seemed as though there was nothing to be said – no words that could express how they felt.

Jolted out of their deep thoughts, the little white rabbit jumped up over the desks, "KYUUUU!" Wiz flung himself onto Daisuke.

"Hey there!" The ginger boy said, beaming, scratching Dark's familiar on the head. Wiz pulled away – Daisuke smelt of the putrid stink of blood, "What is it, little fellow?"

Wiz jumped away, falling onto Dark.

Footsteps were heard, coming closer up the hall way out side the open door, "Hello!"

* * *

Risa rushed down stairs, _what can I do!_ Riku was obviously stressing out – did that mean that she could have told lies, too? Risa smiled, _does that mean that Mr. Dark isn't dead? _

She hesitated, "Riku?" Why wasn't she screaming any more? Risa's heart pounded painfully as she rushed back up the stairs to her sisters room, "Riku?"

No answer came from inside the room.

"Riku?" Risa shouted for the third time, "Riku, are you still in there!" Her soft hand rested on the door handle, willing herself to go in. _Why don't I want to go in there! _

She pushed on the door, her eyes closed, "Riku, come on out, okay?"

Still no answer.

"Riku?" She whispered, opening her eyes. Horrible screams of shock and terror escaped Risa's open mouth, her eyes bulging with tears, she fell to the floor, "RIKU!"

* * *

Hello again! hope your still enjoying, I know this chapter sucked, but please review! 


	30. Charles and the tamers

hello again! hope you're all doin' well – enjoy!

Yeah…This chapter is the longest one yet, sorry :)

* * *

Dark swiftly placed his hand on Wiz's small soft head, and grabbed hold of Daisuke. 

"Where are we going?" Daisuke said, eyes wide, slightly scared by the rush of rooftops and country side beneath them.

Daisuke leaned closer to Darks shoulder, feeling the warmth. He relaxed, letting his eyes close slowly.

"Dunno," Dark replied casually, "Where'd you want to go?"

Daisuke's eyes snapped open, "Umm…" Daisuke thought, "Where's Satoshi?"

"Dunno…" Dark grimaced, fleeting images of Satoshi's clammy hands around Daisuke's frail neck. _It was Krad….It was Krad… It was… _Then he remembered the same hands around his own throat, sending him to Arthur. _That wasn't Kra-…Kazuo…That was Satoshi, _"Do you really want to go there?..." _What if Satoshi does that again to Daisuke…?_

Daisuke nodded, "Yeah."

Dark sighed, giving into defeat, "Do you know where his house is, Daisuke?"

Daisuke nodded again, "There…" He pointed down at a relatively new block of flats.

The huge black wings tilted downwards, swooping down to an open window, he dropped in, resting Daisuke down on the wooden floor, "Here we are…" Dark said reluctantly, looking around nervously.

"Satoshi?" Daisuke called out, getting up and looking through a door. Dark followed him instinctively, keeping himself tense, ready for a fight.

"Satoshi!" He raised his voice, peeing round another door. His pulse quickened, _where…_ Daisuke thought, _where is he?_

"Satoshi? Satoshi!" Daisuke called, running down a short flight of stairs, coming out onto the hall way, "Sat-" Daisuke stopped dead in mid-sentence. His eyes growing wide, trying to take in the deathly sight.

Dark followed Daisuke into the hall way and saw the tragic sight. The blue haired boy lay sprawled on the floor, fresh tears rolling down his cheeks, almost unrecognizable because of the blood. His chest heaved up and down, breathing heavily, the gaping hole in through his heart spewing out more blood. Satoshi's bright blue eyes looked up at them jerkily, "Dai…Daisuke…"

"Satoshi!" Daisuke yelled, dropping down, still trying to take in the sight of his best friend dying.

Dark couldn't move, his eyes transfixed onto the blood drenched sight. _He's dead…_

"Daisu…ke...? Dark?" Satoshi forced the words out of his dying lips, "You…You came…To late…"

"Sorry!" Daisuke cried immediately, cutting Satoshi off, Dark bent down next to his friend, "Sorry!" Tears crept out of Daisuke's eyes, "Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!"

Dark nodded, he'd seen this happen so many times, it was so painful to watch.

"Dai…Suke… I…Don't want to…die…" He moaned, his vision blurring, his head pounding, descending into the darkness.

* * *

Risa clutched her head, willing this sight to not be true. Riku, her twin sister lay on the floor, eyes blank, tears still rolling out of them. The sharp metal springs of the mattress were sticking at odd angles out of Riku's heart, embedding themselves into her defenceless, blood stune, aching, dying heart. "Risa…" Riku groaned, her blank eyes looking at her sister, "Why…Didn't you get help…?" 

"I-I-I…" Risa stuttered, her whole body trembling, "Riku?" She flung herself onto her sister, desperately trying to pull out the twisted strings of metal, covering herself in Riku's blood, "I'm sorry!" Risa cried out.

Riku smiled, blood trickling out of her mouth, "S'okay." She lost her smile, her body twitching with pain, "…Risa…It hurts…"

"I know! I know!" Risa screamed, drowning in her tearful sobs, giving up trying to take the bed springs out of her sister.

"It hurts…Hurts right here…" Riku punched her wounded heart, causing more woeful cries from Risa.

"STOP HURTING YOURSELF!" Risa yelled.

"It's…It is hurting…Risa…Make it stop…" Riku sobbed, "G-Get Ichiro and…" Her eyes lost their colour, "Get Ichir – Kiyoshi…" Her heart stopped, refusing to work, unable to keep her body alive. Staring into blackness, Riku left the world.

* * *

Note: I know, I know, weird way to die – my inspiration is running a little dry, sorry XP

* * *

Satoshi looked around, _w-where am I now! _He seemed to be walking on water? But it wasn't water…It was silver and flowing. The vast silver sea stretched out in all direction, he looked up, seeing the silver clouds swirl above him. No blood fell onto the water – he was healed – but how? His blue eyes searched again. 

He blinked, there was someone walking towards him – tall and thin, wearing black clothing, contrasting with the silver, Satoshi started running towards him – _I need answers… _His feet making dainty splashes on the waters surface, "Excuse me, sir!" He called out, but the man took no notice.

The man kept walking until he was right next to Satoshi. A sinister look covered the man from head to toe – his greying blonde hair fell over his face, covering pure blue eyes.

Gloved hands in his pockets, he looked around, signalling at the silver sea, "Do you know where you are?" He said sorrowfully, carefully avoiding Satoshi's eye contact. There was something…Not right about the way he spoke, mechanical and robotic.

"N-No…" Satoshi said warily.

"Hmm…" The man said, looking up at the sky with him blue eyes, "Well, do you know who I am?"

Satoshi shock his head, "No. Would you tell me?"

"Depends…" The man said, flicking his hair out of his face, "Do _you_ think you _deserve_ to know, Satoshi?"

"Ye –" Satoshi looked at the man with more suspicion, "How did you know my name?"

"Simple," The man said casually, with the same robotic voice, "I know every thing."

"Y-You do? Then…Then who are you!"

"Don't know."

"You said you knew every thing?"

"Yes, I did, didn't I?" He said off hand, still avoiding his eyes, "But I don't know that."

"You don't know who you are?"

"No – I have an idea, though…" He trailed off, "I think I must play the part of God…"

"_God_!"

"Yes, God. I do not know if I am correct or not though. It's just that I seem to be the only one who doesn't get sent to the Dark or down into the silver sea – in other words: Die."

Satoshi backed away, "Do you have a name?"

"I gave myself one…" He smiled, still not looking at Satoshi, "Well, actually, I stole it…in a way. My name is Charles."

"Charles?"

"Yes."

"Then where are we, Charles?" Satoshi said, trying to look into his mysterious eyes.

"We are in between, the Silver Sea," He signalled down into the water, "Beckons downwards, and the Dark call to us from the other side. I can send you to…Heaven, or to Hell."

"Heaven and Hell?" Satoshi took another step backwards, "Theres no such place!"

"As far as you're concerned. Explain how you're walking on water."

* * *

Akimi's eyes brimmed with tears, _what happened? Where am I! _The water took her weight easily, she looked around, searching for some one to ask. She looked down at her wound – but it wasn't there – her soft untouched skin covered her heart – leaving no trace her death. 

The tears trickled down the side of her soft skin, "Hello!" She called out.

"Hello." A load mechanical voice answered her.

She gasped, "HELLO!" She yelled again, making sure that her ears weren't playing with her.

"Hello." The same voice repeated itself, "We heard you the first time."

_We? _She thought, then shook it out of her head, "W-Where are you!"

"We are here." The voice said, softer this time. Akimi looked around again.

"WHERE!"

"Here."

Her brown eyes rested upon two men, one drastically shorter than the other – his blue hair blew to one side in the cold breeze. The other man was the one who had spoken.

She ran, eager to get to them – in her heist, she tripped.

Her out stretched hands slipped through the surface of the water, descending into silver. The blue haired boy rushed forward, grabbing her around the waist, pulling her upright.

She held her hands in front of her, they were glowing silver. She looked into her silver skin, smiling instinctively. Her hands faded to their normal pale colour. Her smile faded with it – trying to ignore the urge to plunge her hands back into the water – to see the shine of silver on her, she looked up at the boy who had saved her, "Thank you," She said quietly.

The boy nodded, then returned to the other man, who had been watching Akimi with a sort of sad smile on his face, "Hello Akimi."

She held out a hand, unfazed that he knew her name – nothing surprised her any more, the man named Charles didn't take it, he merely looked up at the sky again.

"Satoshi." The blue haired boy took her hand, greeting her.

"Akimi," She attempted a small smile.

Charles looked on with the same sorrowful smile plastered on his bony face, then resumed his annoying gaze any where but the others eyes, "Do you know where you are, Akimi?"

She shook her head.

"How'd you get here!" Satoshi cut in, looking directly into her chocolate eyes.

"Don't be rude…" Charles muttered quietly, frowning at the sky.

"I…" Akimi paused, the pain of her heart being ripped from her body by her own hands flooded back to her – the complete agony of being so alone, "I died?"

Satoshi nodded, then turned back to Charles, "_Why_ are we here?"

"I can't tell you that," He replied almost cheerfully, "We're still awaiting someone."

"Who?..." Satoshi said, comprehension dawning on him.

"Riku Harada."

* * *

Riku forced open her eyes – she was so tired. Her red hair floated up in the silver water, she turned her head, where was she? "Hello?" She called out, but she couldn't hear her own voice. Time seemed to move so slowly down here. She squinted in the dim silver light, trying to make out the things around her. She gasped, gulping down more silver water – a pale, blank faced man was floating in this strange water, eyes showing no expression – dead. 

She spun round slowly, there were more dead floating people, randomly drifting around aimlessly. Riku twisted her head upwards slowly, seeing the shimmering surface. Her silver tears rose upwards, breaking the top of the water for a few seconds, sending rays of silver light onto her.

She strained her eyes – there were three sets of feet standing above her, out on the top of the water. She wanted to badly to be up there with them, away from death and decay.

* * *

Satoshi whirled around, scanning the blank sea for any signs of the innocent girl, "Where is she?" 

"Don't ask me…" The tall man said casually, still doing any thing possible to avoid eye contact with the two teenagers.

Akimi looked around as well, but not as frantically as Satoshi – she was in no hurry. Why should this 'Riku' get saved when she'd been through so many horrible and horrific things in her short life?

Satoshi turned back to Charles, "Where is she!" He repeated angrily.

"Why are you asking me?" He replied, a little annoyed, "Do not assume that I know every thing. No one person knows every thing there is to know."

"B…But…" Satoshi frowned, still searching for Riku.

"Why are you…So worried about one person?" Akimi asked quietly, looking down at the water. Her eyes penetrated the silver shimmer, peering down at the many floating silhouettes below the surface. Pale faces glared tearily at her, blank, expressionless and eerie.

Charles looked at her calmly, a little surprised, an amused smirk plastered on his rough face.

Satoshi shrugged the question off, staring hatefully at the man that had brought them here, willing him to tell him where Riku was.

Akimi looked openly down into the place that Charles called Heaven, one of the bodies was moving – dark red hair was floating up around her, the pale face filled with fear and confusion, her limbs kicking slowly around her, "…I think…I think I found her…" She mumbled quietly, pointing downwards, into the water.

Without a second thought, Satoshi arched his body and threw himself at the water, diving in smoothly. Akimi's eyes widened – she hadn't expected that. Charles grinning sinisterly, peering around Akimi, not moving his eyes off of the blue haired boy.

Satoshi hit the water, feeling time slow around him, he twisted his head around – _Where is she! _Every single floating person seemed to look exactly the same – he searched the silver sea for the girl.

He turned round, speckles of silver light falling down onto him – he looked up – little tears were floating up, breaking the surface as they broke through. He traced them back down to a girl. The weeping girl was suspended in the silver sea, her red hair flying around her, blurring out her face from Satoshi's prying eyes. He'd found her.

Akimi bent down, following Satoshi's every move, oblivious to Charles walking up behind her, breathing down her neck, he whispered, "Hurts, doesn't it?" He said gleefully. She shivered.

"Look." Charles smiled again, staring down into the deep abyss, Akimi followed his gaze, into the water, past the surface and away from Satoshi and Riku.

Her deep chocolate eyes rested on the lifeless features of Hotaka. His long dark green hair rose upwards, his eyes happy, over flowing with love.

"H-Hotaka!" She screamed, loosing her balance.

Charles' smile deepened, leaning forward slightly, he pushed into her open back, tipping her over. Akimi just smiled tearfully, embracing the water that surrounded her, becoming still, unable to move, lifeless, just like the others around her, "Hi, Hotaka…" She whispered before the water grasped hold of her lips, making her immobile. Hotaka just stared lovingly at no where in particular, his childish face relaxed and calm. A whole new person.

"There." Charles said, bending back up and dusting down his long black clothing as if he'd just performed an impossible task, "That's one problem solved." He smiled again, resuming his gaze on Satoshi.

* * *

Satoshi let out the last of his breath, putting all his effort into getting to Riku. Sweat rose off him, drifting up to the surface along with Riku's tears of fright and confusion. 

After what seemed like hours later, Satoshi reached out his hand for Riku, still motionless. His fingertips brushed her arm, then with a sigh of relief, gripped around it. He pulled her up, almost passing out from exhaustion. He started the long journey back to the smiling Charles that sat waiting for them.

Satoshi's hand ripped through the surface of the water, pulsing with fading silver light. His blue eyes pleaded with Charles, willing him to help. But the grim man just stood up, watching with delight at their suffering.

Satoshi's mouth formed the silent words, 'Help…' But no help came to take the pain away from him. Riku floated aimlessly behind him. Satoshi sighed, causing his lungs to pulse with pain from lack of oxygen, thrusting Riku up over him, flinging her out into the open air.

She gasped for the air she longed for, tears slipping down her face, she started into the water again, "NO!" Riku screamed, the memory of not being able to move, just floating there unable to help more painful than the shattered remnants of her heart – the metal strings piercing the soft vulnerable fabric of her delicate heart.

Charles picked up her arm, dragging her upright. She staggered, but stayed above the surface. The tall man backed away bouncily, watching with apparent interest at what Riku would do next.

Satoshi closed his eyes, giving in to his head ache. Racking his brain for at least one positive thought, _well…At least Riku's safe. _He sighed, his optimistic mood leaving him, _ It's finally happened…I'm going to die… _Tears of his own broke the water's shimmer, _I'm going to die saving Riku…The girl I… _Hate blurred his eyes, _hate. I hate Riku, so then why did I save her? I…I would have wanted to…die some other way. _Even in his head, the words sounded stupid, _I wanted to die saving Daisuke._

_Daisuke… _

_Daisuke? _

The sheepish face of Daisuke seemed to float above him in the water, then he realized. _I saw…I saw Daisuke when I…stabbed myself… That means… That means that Daisuke's alive! _Satoshi's strength seemed to flood back into his body, his eyes widened, he had something to live for.

Riku clawed at the surface of the water, screaming for her saviour, "Satoshi!" She yelled, the water refusing to let her enter, "Satoshi! Don't die!

Charles smiled, watching her nails scratch against the hard floor of the sea. The pale face of Satoshi looming up from beneath them tearily.

"Calm down…" He said, but without any care in his cold tone, a sinister smile twitched at his thin lips, he seemed to be enjoying their pain and sorrow.

His strength seemed to flood out of him, something was wrong. Satoshi's hand sank back down into the water, Charles' smile seemed to drain all of his enthusiasm out of him, lulling him into the false sense of home, _do I want to stay here?_

Riku grabbed Satoshi's sinking arm, willing him to pull himself up, "Satoshi…" She felt the pull of the sea, the force unbearable, "S-Satoshi…" She whispered with agony, "Satoshi…I can't hold on…"

The blue haired boy surrounded by silver water just smiled, and let go of her hand forever, "NO!" Riku screamed again, "Satoshi!"

He slipped under the shimmering surface, falling back into the long, slow, painful, sad situation he had always been in. "Daisuke…" He mouthed to the sobbing girl above him, "Tell Daisuke that…" _What do I want him to know?... There's only…one thing that I know…that he doesn't._

Riku's tears hardened, what was Satoshi saying to her! "I-I don't…Don't u-u-understand…" She wailed, despising Charles.

"Tell Daisuke that I… I love him…" Satoshi said soundlessly to Riku, "Tell him that I'm sorry that I put him through death, tell him that I'm sorry for being cold, tell him that I'm sorry for all the confusion, tell him that I'm sorry for chasing Dark, tell him that I wish none of this had happened, tell him that I love him. Tell Daisuke that I love him."

"W-What!" Riku yelled.

The tall man's smile widened, "He says that he loves _you_." Charles lied.

Riku fell silent, "Satoshi…" She whimpered, _it makes sense, why else would he dive into save me? _She paused, _b-but he did that for Daisuke as well…when he was drowning in the pool…he even…_She grimaced, her childish memories reawakening, they seemed so long ago now, _he even did CPR on Dai. Does that mean that he'd do it for any one? Does that mean that… _"Don't…Don't lie…" She said uncertainly to Charles.

"What ever do you mean?" He smiled back at her, but still careful to avoid her eye contact, "Lie? Me?"

"Y-Yes. Satoshi-"

"Oh, but he does, he adores you, he wants you to know that he's sorry, he's sorry for all the trouble he's caused, he's sorry for being so cold, sorry that he put you through all of this, sorry for the confusion…He wishes none of this had ever happened, and he wants me to tell you that he loves you, Riku Harada." Charles smiled, loving the sorrow and confusion that he was putting every one through.

Riku looked back down into the silver sea, "Sorry, Satoshi…" She smiled tearily, "I…I love Daisuke..." _I do…don't I?_

Satoshi stared up at the two in complete confusion, "I do too…" He said wordlessly.

Charles smile dropped as the water seemed to soften, as Riku slipped into the silvery water after the man she thought loved her.

The three tamers suspended in the silvery water, thinking of the ones they loved.

* * *

hey every one! sorry this took so long to write – 6.5 pages! woot! (sorry again to those of you who don't like long chappies…) 

any ways, pleeeeease review! - hope you enjoy it!


	31. Charles's pains

Daisuke shook with fright and sorrow – just as he'd come back to this world, Satoshi had left. He clutched Satoshi's limp hand, tears running freely down his face.

Dark stood uncomfortably in the door way – How could that brat do this to Daisuke! He'd known that he was the only true friend that Dai had had, and he'd gone and killed himself! The hatred he felt for Satoshi grew.

"D-Dark, where's he gone!" Daisuke yelled, his sobs echoing inside his head.

"I…I don't know…" Dark lied, making his voice louder, to be heard over his friends cries. He knew where Satoshi was. But he knew what Daisuke would do if he told him that Satoshi had been engulfed in the silver sea, he could almost see the blue haired brat hanging in the water, pale and sorrowful. Guilt twined around his heart.

"B-But Dark!" He wailed louder, "He can't be dead! Satoshi can't be dead! He can't be!"

Dark starred at the small kitchen knife in the boys hand, covered in blood, Daisuke reached out for it, engulfed in grief and confusion, he sniffed, clearing his head.

Dark knew in an instant what he was going to do – "Daisuke! No!" He rushed towards him, but the blood red knife was already embedded into Daisuke's heart, winding its way into the organ, stopping the blood flow around his body.

Dark stopped, his head bursting, not able to contain this sight. He yelled out, pulling the dagger out of Daisuke's chest, but it was too late. Blood spewed all over Dark, he screamed out – his pain stricken yells of torture and agony filled up his head, all other thoughts flooding out of his head, only Daisuke's death echoed inside his head, lonely and distant, his shaking hand picked up the dagger that was dug Daisuke's limp heart, now covered with both the boys blood. "D-Daisuke!" He yelled out.

_Why did he do that to himself! Does he love that stupid boy so much that he'd leave me for him! After I…I went through all of that pain just to see him again! _His eyes filled with tears, he gazed at the dead body of his friend again, _I hate you, Daisuke, I hate you – don't you care about me at all! How could you not see…See that I… _He shook his head unstably, bending down closer to Daisuke, he could see the tears still falling onto the floor out of the ginger's eyes, _I wonder if I died, would he cry? _He shook, his whole body filled up with these thoughts, that, and the image of the lifeless Daisuke. _He's probably be glad to get rid of me – I'm the only one standing in the way of him and Riku… _Another flare of utter hatred built up inside him for the Harada twins, he bent his head away from Daisuke, stuttering out his tears, _he loves every one except me! _

But he never knew how I felt.

_Even if it did, it wouldn't make any difference! _

You don't know that.

_Daisuke hates me, and I hate him! I've been using his family as a safety net, falling back on it, expecting it to do every thing that I want it to, I've been horrible to Daisuke, making him go through a criminal life! He hates me and I hate him – that's the way it's supposed to be! _

But what if it isn't supposed to be this way? You could still save him.

Dark's eyes widened, bringing the knife closer and closer to his chest, he could feel the sharp edge of the dagger pressing against him, he drove in into his vulnerable heart, waiting for death to swallow him.

The three boy's lying on the floor, each of them travelling to the silver sea. Being whisked away to another world, though only one of them knew what awaited them there.

* * *

Daisuke's torso flared up in pain, his right arm, chest and back pounding with agony – the silver skin burning into him. He dropped into a crouching position, bringing his knees up to his chin, willing the pain to stop. 

The silver skin stopped hurting eventually, and he looked up, staring around him.

The silver sea.

He looked below him, sure enough, the translucent layer of water that took his weight wavered in the slight breeze beneath his feet. The dull sun beat down on his silver back, even though it was cold.

"Over here, Niwa." A voice called out over the vast surface of the sea, his eyes searching for the speaker.

"Hello!" He called out, his voice carrying out, and echoing around him.

"Here," The same robotic voice came from no where, Daisuke blinked, then right before him, a man stood, his rough face blank, his grew hair flying in the wind. His gloved hands stuffed in the pockets of a long black coat that he wrapped around himself, "Over here." He repeated sinisterly.

"Hi," He grinned, scratching the back of his head with embarrassment, _how did I miss him?_ Then he remembered Satoshi. "Hey," He said with a more business like tone, "Do you kno-"

"I know." He smiled, the man's blue eyes looking any where but at Daisuke, "I know."

"Know what?" Daisuke asked, intrigued.

"I know where Satoshi is." He smiled, "That's what you want to know, isn't it?"

"You do!" He grinned, stepping closer to the man, "Where is he!" He said in excitement.

"Guess."

Daisuke's happiness dropped like a stone, his smile fell with it, "What do you mean?"

"Guess," The man said again, more slowly, mocking him, smiling in his grim twisted way.

Daisuke's eyes scanned the blank surroundings, "I…Don't know…" He said quietly in a defeated voice.

"Too bad," He said casually, then in a swifter tone, "Charles."

"Huh?" Daisuke questioned, peering at the man, wondering why he didn't look him in the eye, "What was that?"

"Charles. That's what people call me, it's a name, I know yours, so don't tell me that you're Daisuke Niwa. Okay?" Charles said in a brief annoyed voice that seemed to have no time for petty introductions.

He nodded, scared – how did Charles know his name? "Yup," He said quietly, "Charles," He added quickly.

"Good." Charles smiled at the sky.

"Would you tell me where Satoshi is now?" Daisuke asked, filled with false hope.

"No."

"B-But why not!" He said louder than before – little tears brimming at his worried eyes.

"You have caused to much trouble here, now I must cause you grief and remorse."

"What!" Daisuke asked again, "Trouble!"

"Yes, you came here, bringing even more deaths and regrets to this place, Dark has now died twice for you, and you gave him no real thanks. Krad, Ichiro, Hotaka, Kazuo, Kiyoshi and Kenta have given up their lives in confusion and pain, they live here now. Satoshi has killed you once, under the orders of the man once named 'Arthur' and suffered from that. Brought to the limit, he has now committed suicide too, he also is here. Riku Harada – she is the only one who is truly innocent here – not knowing what was happening to her, witnessing the deaths of people she hardly knew, but still feeling their pain, I have taken her life away, too. Akimi, you do not know her, but she also suffered, loving the 'Great phantom thief', but all her love could think about was you, Daisuke. You've caused so much agony to those around you," Charles drew a short breath, moving onto his own story, the lives of the others boring him slightly, "But you almost killed me. Me, of all people. How dare you? How many more lives do you wish to end?"

"I-I'm sorry…" Daisuke stammered, sorrow swallowing him, did he really kill all those people?

Charles glared at Daisuke's feet, "I despise you, you and every one who comes to my world."

"B-But I thought people…people who died came here? It-It's not their fault?"

"Yes, that is correct, but…But for every person who comes here, I get one of these…" Charles started to unbutton his long black coat.

"One of what?..." Daisuke asked, not entirely sure he wanted to know the answer.

Charles smiled painfully, then slid his rough shoulders out of his overcoat, revelling his knarled and weathered skin. A gasp of shock and horror escaped Daisuke's open mouth. The mans whole body, up to his collarbone, was covered in horrible deep scars, his ribs stuck out slightly, the skin hanging off him slightly. New deep scars seemed to appear before Daisuke's eyes, forming over old ones, reopening the gashes. A continuous flow of blood trickled down onto the shimmering surface of the water, the dark red blood merging with the silver liquid.

"Every time some one dies, I get a new cut," Charles said, trying to cover up the hatred in his voice, "But you…You managed to send…maybe hundreds of people to this place – and now none of them will heal. They keep coming…" Charles said, close to tears.

Daisuke stepped closer to the man, his eyes filled with the confusion and pain of the man.

"I don't…I don't even know why they hurt so much, they're just cuts… But your wound, you pierced my heart…" Charles said slowly, pointing to a slight dip in his skin, just over his heart. He pressed it gently, and the horrific gash opened up, spurting blood every where, the hole becoming more noticeable, reaching down into his heart, leaving the gaping hole bigger.

"I-I am really…really, _really_ sorry," Daisuke said, the tears flooding out of his eyes.

"It's not like…" Charles said slowly, trying to figure out how to get his words out. This was the first time he'd been able to open up to any one, "…It's not like I _want_ to kill send people to the 'Silver Sea' or 'The Dark'…" His voice quickened, "It's not _my_ fault people die, it's not like I want to have cuts all over me, every time some one dies, it's bad enough feeling the sorrow – but physical pain as well?" Tears crept down Charles face, dropping onto the sea, "I don't want to be hated, I don't want to make people sad, I don't know what I'm doing half the time!" He said, child like.

Daisuke took another, more prominent step forward, and locked the crying man in a powerful embrace. Daisuke could feel Charles's blood on his skin, feeling as the man's skin slit open, meaning another person had died.

"It's okay…" Daisuke said soothingly, "We'll find a way to get you out of here…I promise…"

* * *

Dark opened his eyes, still filled with the sorrow of Daisuke's second death, he wiped away the tears, "Daisuke!" He called out, "Daisuke! DAISUKE!" No answer came to greet his call. Assumptions forming involuntarily in his worried head again – pushing them out of his mind, he called again, "DAISUKE! ANSWER ME!"

* * *

Fresh tears rolled down his cheeks, "Dai!" He yelled straining his voice, starting to run. His feet splashing in the silver water, "Daisuke…" 

"T-Than…k" Charles whispered in the ginger boy's ear, his voice filled with happiness, his eyes wrinkled with pleasure. He'd never felt this calm and content. Then his eyes widened, he drew back, pushing Daisuke away from him.

"It's okay," Daisuke resumed his sheepish smile.

Charles nodded curtly, still slightly scared. Picking up his long, black, blood stained coat, he pulled it on hastily. Sweeping his greying hair back with his hand, taking more care to avoid Daisuke's eyes that were staring right at him.

"He's in…In the silver sea," Charles said swiftly, trying to resume his cold sinister tone, but failing, his voice still content.

"Who is?"

"S-Satoshi…And Harada – B-But leave Akimi in there, she's happy…I think." Charles babbled, trying to get the smile back onto Daisuke's face.

"Oh," Daisuke's quest returned to his mind, "H-How do we get there?"

Charles looked down at the silver sea, "You go in there…"

Without a second thought, Daisuke dropped down, waiting for the sea to swallow him.

"W-Wait!" Charles said quietly, but Daisuke was already gone.

Charles was left alone again, he sighed, the boy wouldn't come back for him, but it was the thought that counted.

"DAISUKE!" Dark's worry stricken voice carried to Charles.

The man jerked his head up, seeing the purple haired teenager running towards him, "You again!" Dark yelled, stopping dead in his tracks.

"Me."

"YOU!" Dark took a menacing step forward, "WHERE'S DAISUKE!"

"He…He's down there…" He pointed into the silver sea below them.  
"W-What did you do to him!" Dark said, fearing the worst.

"I-It seems unfair…" Charles started, "It seems so unfair that you care so much about him, yet he seems to like that Satoshi. Lots of people seem to care about him, but he doesn't…"

"Shut up."

"W-What?"

"I said 'Shut up'!" He repeated, glaring at Charles.

"B-But…"

He was cut short by Dark diving swiftly into the vast Silver Sea. Now Charles truly was alone, the only thing to comfort him was the pain – not only in the gashes which seemed to worsen, but in his heart – the complete agony of unrequited love. Daisuke's scar hurt the most, digging deep into his skin, making him feel the pain more than ever.

* * *

Daisuke pushed against the sluggish water, willing himself to move, "Satoshi!" He called out into the dark sea, but no one heard him. The dead bodies floated aimlessly in the water, where was Satoshi?

* * *

Dark slipped into the water, his hair floating up the surface, he felt time slow around him, he felt the pressure of the water against his lungs. His skin pulsed silver for a few minutes, then resumed its normal colour. "Daisuke!" 

He scanned the dead bodies for his tamer – opening his mouth to call out soundlessly, but before he could get the words out, he tasted blood. Bleeding? He looked around for the cause, nothing. He looked up slowly, seeing Charles's feet pressing against the water, his eyes peering down at him. Blood was dripping into the water from the man's leg, falling into the water. Dark felt sick – he was drinking that terrible mans blood. He spat all the liquid in his mouth out, and ignored the man standing above him, watching his every move with a strange type of sorrow.

* * *

Okies…not the last chapter, I failed again…. T.T – but the next chapter will be the last one, seriously! Promise! I thought this was a kinda nice way to end this chappie, so I'm sorry XP yet again. 

Please review!

- oh yeah – hope you enjoyed this :)


	32. Happily ever after

**KILL HIM – Happily ever after.**

Biting hard against his lip, Dark searched again for the red head.

"DAISUKE!" He called out soundlessly, "DAISUKE?" The words echoed out inside his head, but not exiting his mouth, "Daisuke!" His voices seemed to dull, "Daisuke?" Tears glazed over his eyes, "Daisuke! Please answer? Pleeease answer me! Answer me, Dai! Please, Daisuke, please…please just say you're safe and happy, please just… Just can we all just live HAPPILY EVER AFTER!"

* * *

Charles's pained eyes brimmed with tears – _Why am I sad? I shouldn't be sad. I cause others sadness – no one should cause me to be sad. _The cut above his heat seemed to deepen, bringing a fresh wave of strange pain – half total agony – half total bliss, the agony of something better than love. _Love?_ Love.

* * *

Back down in the silver sea, Satoshi stirred in his slumber, he saw the pale, soft, sad face of Harada, "Riku?" He said hoarsely, but no one heard him, "Riku, what are you doing here?" His eyes fixed on the floating bodies of the deceased. His mind clicked in, whirring with the suppressed memories and thoughts, "Riku…" He turned round in the water slowly, "Riku – how stupid are you?" He mouthed wordlessly, "How could you believe that…_monster!_ How could I ever love _you_!" The harsh words flooded into sound – filling up the emptiness of the sea, the sad eyes of the Harada twins filled with tears again, tears of hate, tears of confusion, tears of fear, tears of frustration, tears of love. 

"S-Sorry…" Satoshi whispered, his small voice echoed around the vast endless silver sea that Charles called Heaven, "I…I didn't mean to…" His shy, cold voice replaced his outraged tone.

Riku didn't care, _how could I be so stupid! _She cursed herself, _trying to comfort the guy that no one likes…that every one likes except me… I hate him – I hate 'Charles' – Why does every one have to LIE to me! Why can't me and **my **Dai live together in peace – can't we just live happily ever after? _

* * *

Daisuke's sorrowful eyes rested on Satoshi. His heart filled with joy and pain – The blue hair floating around in front of his pale face, "Satoshi…" He yelled out, hearing no words, he fell silent. Time slowed down as he pumped his legs against the strong pull of the Sea, slowly pulling himself further to Satoshi. 

Sound erupted all around the stunned boy, moaning and mourning echoed from the mouths and minds of the surrounding bodies – calling him, begging him to save them, asking him to send messages to loved ones, hated ones, pain, suffering: the reality death.

He tried to clear his head, making room only for the rescue of Satoshi. _Satoshi, Satoshi, Satoshi, Satoshi – Riku!_ Sure enough, the deep red hair of Riku floated by Satoshi, her painful eyes staring at him, wanting to believe he was swimming in front of her.

"Riku?"

Her eyes spoke for her.

_Oh my god…! I did kill all of those people! RIKU! _"R-R-Riku! Tears flooded out of his eyes, the girl he loved before him, he wanted to embrace her, to smile, to make her smile. But the eyes were a burden of hatred and agony – nothing could rid her of that. _He'd put her through that. _Thoughts of Satoshi trickled out of his mind, his head filling with the painful reality of Riku. Riku…He didn't get the same brilliant thrill as he did when he looked at her now, was it him? Or had they both changed?

* * *

Riku Harada saw her vision of light, her Daisuke. She wanted to cry out in joy, but the emotion felt worn out and fake… Her heart wouldn't allow it, the sorrow weighed it down. She knew she should be feeling glorious love, but she didn't. She didn't see Daisuke as the same person any more, he was Dark. The Phantom Thief Dark, the majestic, tall, mysterious Dark that her sister loved so deeply. He wasn't the same person.

* * *

Satoshi's heart warmed at the sight of the boy, his head practically exploded with built up bliss, his eyes widened, his heart soared. Daisuke was here. Daisuke was safe, Daisuke was here, maybe to save him? _But… He isn't looking at me? Why isn't he looking at me? I…He…He saw me die – I died for him. _He followed his gaze, into the tear flown eyes of Harada. The joy seemed to vanish, _that's right. He likes Harada. _It was so unfair that she got Daisuke all to herself, the greedy, boy stealing bitch – 

His eyes widened for a second time, why was he so angry? What did he have against Riku? Sure, he may feel slightly jealous of her from time to time, but not enough to call her…that.

Then he realized. No one else had ever made him feel so happy, so content, so in love. He _loved_ the boy in front of him, Satoshi _loved_ Daisuke.

With his new found energy, he swam with surprising speed towards Daisuke, his head pounding, his temples aching with this new emotion.

"…Daisuke…" His arms closed around the boy, and the pain in his head seemed to vanish just as quick as the barrier between them, all the death and pain seemed to disappear. This was how Satoshi wanted it to be forever, for Daisuke and him just to…be like this, to live happily ever after.

Daisuke's expression changed to complete shock, then soft, sad smile spread across his face, his arms closed around Satoshi, locked in a painful, happy, agonizing, wonderful, frightening, joyful embrace, they just hung there, suspending in the water, all eyes on them.

* * *

Dark watched them with the same kind of pain as he'd felt when Daisuke had died – except this was worse. Way worse. _Was that why he came down here a second time? Does he **love** him? Does Daisuke love that stuck up snob?_ More fresh tears floated up to Charles. He died for Daisuke, twice, and Satoshi had kill Daisuke. Twice. 

Strength seemed to flow out of Dark, leaving him defenceless and lost. "Daisuke…" He mouthed the words. He just wanted to float here forever – to feel nothing, the pain of life not reaching him. He felt completely worthless. Left out in the cold for the cruel world to swallow him – kill him – destroy him, leave him with nothing except the pain of a broken heart.

* * *

Charles felt the same pain deep inside his wounded heart, he'd only known Daisuke for a short time – and yet that little boy had caused him more pain than any one else in his tragic life. And those two boys that thought they knew all about Daisuke were taking him away from every one, hiding him, wanting him all to themselves. The cut above his heart started to bleed more forcefully, the gash digging deeper, etching itself into his vulnerable organ. No 'happy ever after' for him, not now, not ever. 

All the sorrow and agony flowing freely around the Silver Sea – the only person remotely happy was the blue haired Satoshi, every one else deep in thought about Daisuke.

* * *

Risa felt a fresh wave of tears fall down her face, _n-not here…_ She forcibly wiped them away, hoping no one had seen. She turned her head, seeing all Riku's friends and her family dressed in black, the rain falling fast from the sky soaking them, chilling them, but no one seemed to care. Stone faced and cold, they all gazed at the coffin where the her dead sister lay. Some broke down into tears, like her, others felt to sad to cry – past that stage of tears. But others whispered in each others ears, giggling and chatting, wondering when this burial would be over. Rage swelled up inside her, mingling with the sorrow inside her heart. 

She ignored them.

The priest muttered some type of prayer, and the black coffin was lifted down into the hole in the ground, soon to become Riku's grave, "Bye bye Riku," Risa whispered to herself, and to her sister, who she hoped would hear these words, "Riku, I'm sorry about…all the things that…" She paused, thinking carefully about her choice of words, "That you didn't like," She ended weakly.

All around her, people muttered apologies and wishes to her dead sister, Risa tried to block them out, 'Riku, thanks for every thing you did', 'Hey, Riku, you were a good person,' 'Rest in peace, Riku'. Half these people didn't even know her, didn't even want to be here. _They mean well…_She battled against herself, she turned to leave before every one came up to her and started talking about Riku – she didn't want to be reminded. Reminded of the sharp metal sticking out of the girl's open heart, the tear stained eyes staring at her in the doorway, filled with death. Risa shook her head, shaking the thoughts out of her traumatised head.

"Hey, Risa?" A female voice shouted after her, "Hey? Hey! Hey Risa, over here!"

She glanced round, a woman in a black dress carrying a red umbrella was running after her. She didn't even know this woman.

"Hello," Risa said in a small voice as the woman ran up to her.

"Risa," She said, smiling in what the woman must think was a sympathetic, soothing tone, she put her arms around her, pulling her into a hug, Risa stood there, not exactly sure what to do, "Oh, Riku," The woman sighed, "I know this must be hard for you, but Risa is in a better place."

Risa pulled away, "I am Risa, Riku's my sister."

"Yes, yes, of course." She woman turned away, obviously annoyed.

Risa turned around again to walk out of the graveyard, but a swarm of people were shouting her name, all she wanted was for it to be over.

"Risa?"

"Risa!"

"Risa, come back!"

"Risa honey, I need to talk to you!"

"Sweetie!"

Risa walked out of the gates, and headed home. Her pace quickened, and she started to run.

Every one had been there to wish Riku farewell, every one except three boys. Those three boys had been most evolved in their lives, she sniffed, trying to keep the tears back.

Riku would have wanted Daisuke to be there.

Dark, her Dark.

And Satoshi. Satoshi seemed to be entwined in Riku's web of mystery, but he didn't come. _Why did she have to do that to herself? She had so much more to her life than Daisuke. Coming home, filled with theories of Dark and Daisuke being the same person. Coming home saying Dark was dead. Coming home with Satoshi. _

Satoshi.

She turned swiftly up a different road, heading towards Satoshi's apartment.

Risa knocked on the door of Satoshi's house softly. No answer. _What if he's not in? What if he's out?_ She battered on the wooden door – pain searing through her knuckles. She needed to see him, she needed someone.

The door swung open slowly.

Face white as paper, knuckles red with blood, curiosity got the better of her. She closed the door behind her softly, stepping into the roomy apartment. "Hello?" She called out, her voice small and weak. She took a sharp intake of air.

_What is that! Is that blood!_

All around her, a deep pool of blood lay underneath her feet, staining her shoes. Her eyes widened, _whose blood is that!_

Her heart beat quickening, she took a nervous glance up the hall way. Heart felt screams of terror and disgust chocked in her throat, seeing Satoshi laying there, ragged wound scraped into his chest.

Then she saw Daisuke. Bare chest and black faced, a gaping hole through his heart, too.

Then Dark. Her Dark. Sprawled across the blood strewn floor, his heart matching the others: dead. Riku had been right. Dark dead. Dead Dark. She fell next to him, she couldn't feel the warmth that he'd always given her – she just felt his cold, blood covered skin brush against hers. "D-D-Dark?" She didn't want to believe it – it wasn't true, it couldn't be true – it just couldn't.

But then why was Dark not breathing? Why was he here? Why were Daisuke and Satoshi here? Why was she here?

Tears built up inside her, her chocked voice strangled in her throat. "DARK!" She whimpered, still screaming, "DARK? YOU CAN'T DO THIS! YOU CAN'T BE DEAD!"

She turned her head, "SATOSHI!" She yelled with hate, trying to find a cause for the death, "SATOSHI YOU DID THIS?" Daisuke lay next to him, "DID YOU KILL DAISUKE TOO! DO YOU WANT TO DESTROY EVERY THING THAT WAS GOOD IN PEOPLES LIVES!"

Where had her 'happily ever after' gone now?

* * *

Riku looked on with a strange kind of happiness. Seeing Daisuke and Satoshi embrace should have made her feel rage and possessive – but she didn't seem to think of Daisuke as 'hers' any more. A pang of guilt struck deep into her heart. It hurt, thinking that she didn't like him in that way any more – was it just Dark? or was it something else? More guilt.

* * *

Dark shook his head, clearing his mind of the depressing thoughts, but still wondering if it was the truth. He flapped his limbs, moving with a strange type of strength through the water, cutting through it faster. He reached Daisuke in a matter of seconds. 

"Daisuke," Sound erupted from his mouth, putting a hand speckled with dull silver light on the boys shoulder, "Daisuke, come on."

Daisuke pulled away from the hug quickly, not sure what just happened was real, "Dark?"

The purple haired boy nodded, carefully avoiding his eye contact – not sure he could cope with the pain of Daisuke's emotion, what ever it was.

Satoshi looked surprised at his own actions, but pleased with himself all the same, "Dark? What are you doing here?"

"Saving Daisuke." Dark said emotionlessly, he squinted through the semi-darkness, "Harada, is that you?"

Riku nodded slowly, more tears running out into the silver sea – it hurt to move.

"Don't worry," Daisuke smiled, the silver skin on his bare chest shining in the light, a faint glow hung around him, almost heavenly.

"Come on…" Satoshi repeated Dark's words, turning to look up at the surface. The sun light reflecting off it, giving it a relaxing but unearthly feel to it.

The three boys dragging Riku along behind them, they set off to the world above the Silver Sea.

* * *

Charles was peering down, waiting for their return. As he saw them under the silver shimmer of the Sea, the wound above his heart cut deeper. He plunged his hand into the sea, letting the cool liquid run over his fingers, waiting for the hands to grasp his own. The warm fingers of Dark gripped his hand, pulling him up onto the surface, the boy lay there, the water taking his weight, not letting him slip through into the Sea of Death.

* * *

Dark lay there, panting on the surface, he could feel the strength ebbing out of his body, his mind drifting away, loosing track of where he was or even who he was. 

Riku felt movement flow into her body as she flopped onto the suddenly hard surface of the Silver Sea, but she was to tired to move just now. Her head was aching, her muscles heavy and weak. All she wanted was to go home, to be in her bed, to go to sleep, just to not deal with this at the moment. Unconsciousness washed over her body.

Satoshi grabbed the weathered hand of Charles, pulling himself up into the open, he dropped onto the floor, feeling his head and heart pound with memories and frustration – why wouldn't he move? He felt weak and useless again, letting the thoughts swallow him. It was as if the power he'd felt, the boldness – the ability to do what he thought, to speak the words that were on his lips was flowing out if him, fading away as quickly as the silver shine was fading off his skin.

Daisuke was dragged out of the Sea last, joining the others on the hard floor, he gasped for the breath he'd been deprived of. He felt the water run off his skin, his torso stained with silver, he looked around. Where was he? His mind seemed to desert him, he knew he was here for a reason – an important reason. Why was he silver? What was wrong with him? Questions flooded around him, the pitiful eyes of Charles resting upon him.

"Daisuke?" The tall man asked robotically, sorrow and tension filled his voice.

"What?" _That's me, that's me – isn't it? _"Daisuke?"

"Daisuke?" Dark said, looking up at them blurrily, trying to hold onto his memories, but it was like trying to catch smoke with your hands. It kept getting away, then it was lost to the human eye, lost to the world.

Riku stopped coughing, and stood up, and addressing every one she said, her tone business like, "So, how are you going to get out of here?" Tiredness weighed her eyelids down, but she ignored the sleep calling to her and looked straight at Daisuke, "Dai, what are we going to do?"

"Dai?" The red head replied blankly.

Riku and Charles shared the same thoughts for a split second, each filled with horror and worry, "W-What!" Riku half yelled.

Satoshi was staring up emotionlessly into the wide silver sky. It was calming. Soothing. Relaxing. It felt good to not have his head paining him, or his heart weighing him down. He focused his eyes – he didn't have the burden any more, he was almost weightless with pure joy. It felt to good to be true. He could just float away, no more worries, no more hatred – he felt he'd done his part in life, he'd got what he'd came for, he'd shared the almighty embrace with Daisuke.

Charles was the first to regain his pose and sinister feel, "Harada?"

"Y-Yeah?"

"Tell them good bye – good bye from me, good bye from Charles."

"What?"

"Good bye Harada, nice meeting you," He lowered his eyes to the floor, to Daisuke.

Their eyes met.

* * *

Memories flooded into Daisuke, he recognized about half of them, but the others weren't his. Terror, hatred and pain entered his mind as well as the clouded memories. 

_A little boy. Screaming. Wailing to be set free. His Mother hitting him. _

_School. The boy older now, staring out of the window that was imprisoning him. What kind of school was this?_

_Not a school. _

_A prison? _

_A frail teenager sitting on a bed, staring up out of the same window._

Pain seared through Daisuke's heart as a wound opened above it, blood spat out of the new cut.

_A big man coming into the room, grabbing the weak teenager and throwing him out into the open air. The boy gasped for the oxygen, kneeling on all fours on the ground, the man kicked him over, "10 minutes." _

_The boy nodded sorrowfully, almost robotically. Scared to rebel, knowing what would happen if he did. _

The cut on Daisuke's heart opened again, spilling out fresh currents of blood.

_A grown man now. _

Charles…

_Stumbling around the small room, glancing at the closed window – the same window. Just a small concrete room with a bed and a window, nothing special. Charles was crying._

Why?

_Lashing out, kicking the window – but no shattered glass showered down on him, nothing. He punching the wall, the fresh blood added to all of the dried blood covering the walls and floor, standing out vividly against the pale colours, in his heart he was longing for the beefy man to storm in and let him outside. He wanted to be outside, he wanted to be free. _

"_HELLO?" He called out to the door, but no answer came to meet him, "HELLO!" His voice lacked emotion, he was just a shell – a shell with only a spec of soul left in it. "ANY ONE!" _

_Still no answer. _

It was time.

_The first cut of many opened up on the younger Charles's chest. He screamed in pain, "What are you doing to me!" He yelled, confusion and pain were the only things he felt, "HELP!" Another cut opened on his stomach, pouring out more putrid blood, he stared at the wounds in disbelief._

_Some where, some one was dying. _

_For every cut that opened on Charles's small frame, somebody died. _

Daisuke's eyes widened.

"_HEY!" He yelled with pain, "HEY! IN HERE! SOME ONE?" _

_Footsteps. _

"_What is it, 7?" An annoyed female voice sounded through the metal door._

"_PLEASE! Please, HELP ME!" Another dozen cuts opened on his skin, "I need help!" _

"_Whats wrong?" _

"_I'm bleeding!" He whimpered, his torso a sea of red, except for a small space where his heart was. _

_The door flung open, a blonde woman in a white scientists' coat stood in the door way, she took in the sorry sight and smiled, "7, you've done it!" She grinned. _

Done what?

Daisuke never found out, some things remained a mystery, some things remained unanswered, some were best left alone, he looked up at Charles, the single gash on Daisuke's heart stopped bleeding, "Charles?"

"Daisuke! You're bleeding!" Riku rushed forwards to him, gaping at his torso, "You're silver?"

He nodded, smiling, but his happy mood dropped, "Charles, was that you? Was this all…An experiment?"

Charles tried to return the smile that had vanished, but failed, "I don't know, I dreamt about this place," He signalled the vast Silver Sea, "But never wanted it to come out of my dreams. It was a nice place to escape, and I still like it here, after all these years."

Daisuke smiled again, truly.

* * *

"_Mum," The young Charles smiled, "Mummy, where are you taking me?" _

_The woman kept silent, but still tried a fake smile, to please her son, "Don't worry." _

"_Mummy?" _

_The little child traded for cold hard cash. _

"_Mummy?"_

* * *

Dark swore quietly, knowing he needed to remember what ever he'd lost track of. It was important. What was it? He felt the cold, hard surface of the water against the back of his sensitive neck.

* * *

Riku was stunned, her mind was ebbing away from her, drifting away on the slight breeze that drew past them. Why was she here? What had happened? Why was she sad? Why was she angry? Why did she have tears in her eyes?

* * *

"Charles?" Daisuke repeated, his voice sinking with the pain he felt in his single scar across his heart, "Charles, was that you?" He asked the obvious. 

The tall man nodded, loosing his sinister pose, becoming that child that he tried to trap, tried to hide away from the dark world.

* * *

Suddenly, the hard surface of the water vanished, Daisuke, Dark, Satoshi and Riku disappeared into the depths.  
"CHARLES!" Daisuke called out, half in anger, half in sorrow. Then, in an instant, he was surrounded in the cold water. 

He jerked his head upwards, for a last look at the sorrowful old man, he was smiling. "Daisuke Niwa," Charles said slowly, in no rush, "Don't think to much about it, okay?" He paused, "Just…Get on with your life – I've lived mine, however sorrowful it may have been, but I can't change it. Now it's your turn, you have to be happy – whats done is done. This place is my home, my dreamland, it's nice that others can share it with me – I'll see you again, hopefully not to soon, when your life time as a human has ended. I'll be waiting for you," His smile became more noticeable at the thought of seeing Daisuke again, "And…" He paused yet again, trying to answer all of the questions burning up inside of Daisuke's head, "Those people…You saw, the ones that…That did this to me… They're dead now, they're right here," He signalled at the waters that Daisuke was floating in, "They lost. They died. I won."

"What?"

"They…Wanted to avoid dying, they wanted to cheat death, by creating…Me, they thought that death would no longer be a part of the human life. But they failed, so…" He smiled, the words stuck in his throat, "Their loss, really," He grinned sheepishly, almost mimicking Daisuke's smile, "I…Can't really explain it…Well, because I don't know what happened…Or how they got me here…Or _why_ I'm here. Maybe one day I'll know, maybe I won't. But I guess the important thing is to…Live your life now, no use…thinking about what happened, or worrying about what will happen…I guess…If you do that…Then you won't get any thing done."

They both smiled, hiding their confusion.

"So…This is…Good bye." Charles said, his voice completely loosing its robotic and mechanical tone and launching into a soft, grand-father like voice.

"For now," They both smiled. So much more wanting to burst out of their mouths, but neither wanting to ruin the moment. There would be more time to talk.

As soon as Dark slipped into the silver shimmer that was the Silver Sea, Charles' daydream, their heaven, his mind jumped out of its slumber, memories poured back into him – emotion took over. The same happened to Satoshi and Riku, each thinking about what they now had.

Each knowing what was going to happen.

* * *

Home. They were home. No more worries, no more death – for now. 

Sitting up, Daisuke, Dark and Satoshi sat up, wounds vanishing before their eyes. Risa stepped back, speechless.

"Hello, Miss Harada," Daisuke said, sitting up, his head buzzing with happiness.

"W-Wha? H-H-How?"

Satoshi stood up, the calm, disorientated look showing on his soft featured face. He looked around his house, blood every where. Did it really happen? He looked down at his skin – the silver sheen fading slowly.

Dark grinned, smiling through the blinding headache, he reached over to Daisuke swiftly pulled him into a short, quick hug. They both needed it.

"M-M-M-Mr. Dark!" Risa stuttered, eyes wide.

Satoshi looked at his friends embrace with a crude kind of jealousy – but he knew he was being selfish – they suited each other, a smile crept across his face. _I've had my moment with Daisuke, they do…belong together. Daisuke and Dark. But, _his smile widened, _it's good enough just…being with Daisuke – good to know that we'll always be friends. _

"DARK! MR. DARK!" Risa got past the shock and flung her arms around Dark, bringing him to the floor, tears of happiness and fear dropping down onto the purple haired teenager, "Riku said…Riku s-said that you had _died!_" She screamed, "I'm so glad you're here with me, Mr. Dark!"

Dark patted her on the back awkwardly, with Daisuke laughing, Risa stood up again, blushing, "I'm sorry, Mr. Dark…" She smiled under her flustered red face.

A thought entered Daisuke's head. He stopped laughing abruptly, looking around, filled with fear, he asked, "Where's Riku?"

A stunned silence hung in the air, surrounding them, even Risa knew something was dreadfully wrong, "She…She's in the graveyard, we just finished…burying her."

"Where?" Dark said, scared, briefly walking across the deserted graveyard.

"O-Over there!" Risa squeaked.

The three boys nodded in a business like manner, then ran over to the freshly lain down earth that covered Riku's coffin. Without thinking, each of them dropped to their knees, then started scrambling, rushing in their hidden panic to free Riku.

* * *

Riku Harada opened her eyes, surrounded by darkness, she tried to sit up. But she couldn't. A hard ceiling loomed down, just above her, about 3 centimetres above her head. Breathing heavily with fear, she reached her hand out to the side. No escape there, either. Her heart welled up with worry. Her breathing was to heavy for the little oxygen wherever she was. She was experiencing claustrophobia. 

She felt light headed, her temples ached like hell, her rational mind seemed to abandon her, all she could think of was how she wanted to get out of here, "HELP!" Her body jerked, trying to get out of the small space, bruising every inch of her small frame. She wanted to get out, wanted to stretch her spine out, wanted the fresh air, she couldn't breathe. "HELP ME!" She screeched, she felt to big for this tiny place, it seemed to be getting smaller, but she knew that was just her imagination, "AHHHHHHH!" She yelled, breathing in only to find that there was no oxygen, "HELP!" She gasped, "HELP MEE!" She shouted as loudly as she could, but it was only a small whisper.

* * *

A muffled scream was heard above the earth, sweat glistened on Daisuke's forehead – spurred on by Riku's yells of terror, he dug deeper into the ground. His fingers bleeding, nails hanging off slightly, he felt a hard surface beneath his blood drenched fingertips. 

A stone?

No.

Coffin?

He hoped so, he cleared the earth surrounding it. A coffin. A small grin crept across his face, a grin of mixed relief. A grin trying to hide the fact that he was scared. "Riku?" He called out, bringing the attention of Satoshi and Dark towards him – their faces lit up as they saw the coffin half covered in earth.

In a matter of seconds, the coffin was clear of mud – and the four teenagers were scrambling at the edges of the death box.

Sunlight bursts into Riku's eyes, blinding her with happiness, she jolted up, stretching her spine, breathing in the oxygen, letting the cold wind wash over her.

She opened her eyes, relieved to see Daisuke, Satoshi, Risa and (strange as it may sound) Dark. "Thank you…" She croaked, her voice small and weak from the strain of shouting.

"No worries!" Daisuke said enthusiastically, grinning with happiness.

"Riku?" Risa stammered, stunned with blind joy, she smiled tearily, "I'm…" She chocked on her words, "I'm glad you're back…" She turned to all of the… dead? Were they dead? She didn't care, what mattered was they were here and happy, "I'm so so soo glad you're all back."

"Yeah…" Satoshi said involuntarily, "Me too."

"Same!" Daisuke smiled wider.

Dark nodded silently, the happiness he was feeling not allowing him to speak.

They all stood up at once, beaming at each other.

* * *

Smiling. 

Grinning.

Happy.

* * *

Kazuo, Kiyoshi, Kenta… Krad, Ichiro and Hotaka floated dreamily in the Silver Sea along with Akimi and Arthur. Each with a smile on their pale faces.

* * *

Loving. 

Smiling.

Grinning.

Happy.

* * *

Charles had a sad smile on – he should be sad, sad that the people that had made him happy had left him…But he couldn't help smiling. He had experienced a new type of emotion. Love? He smiled, he didn't care what it was – just as long as it was there, he was happy. He didn't mind not knowing, some things are just…Not meant to be known at that time…And – even though they had left for now – he'd see them again one day. His eyes filled up with happy tears, mingling with the blood on the surface of the Silver Sea.

* * *

Crying. 

Loving.

Smiling.

Grinning.

Happy.

* * *

"Well," Daisuke said, reaching out for the hands of the two nearest people next to him – Dark and Satoshi. Taking their hands in his, his smile lit up as he saw Dark take Risa's hand and Satoshi take Riku's fingers. All linked. All happy. All smiling. "I guess this is our 'happy ever after'…" He trailed off, not wanting to sound to soppy, his face reddened slightly. 

The sun gleamed on his silver torso, lighting up the faint scar across his heart – the only remnants of the Silver Sea they had apart from their different memories.

Dark looked down at Daisuke's hand in his, "Yeah…" He smiled, "Our happy ever after."

* * *

Finally finished, I really hope you enjoyed it – sorry it kept going for so long XP 

Any ways, I really loved writing it – oh, and you have to tell me what you think of my first fanfiction! Pleeease! review, review, review!

Thank you for all your wonderful reviews, I LOVE YOU ALL!

bye byes! (pleasey look out for my new fanfiction!) :) :) :) xxx


End file.
